


TBI: Die unsichtbare Patrone

by Rabentochter



Series: TBI: Team Bagginshield Investigations [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ABER ER HAT NEN TOTALEN CRUSH AUF BILBO OKAY, Außerdem ist Thorin eine Zwiebel, Gandalf ist Vize, M/M, MI5 Agents, Mahal ist der Direktor des MI5, Polizei ist zu dumm, Thorin ist immer noch ein Idiot, denkt das MI5
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Als Agent Bilbo in das Team von Agent Oakenshield versetzt wird, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass der erste Fall gleich so verzwickt wird. Bei einem Mordopfer fehlt die Patrone im Schädel. Niemand weiß, wo das Projektil hin ist. Und weil das ja noch nicht genug Aufregung ist, muss Agent Oakenshield ja auch noch sexy sein und eine Stimme haben, die zum dahin schmelzen ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, findet das Bilbo gar nicht fair. Auch nicht, als er aus einem Schrank gerettet wird. II Bagginshield FF; jede Woche ein Update; 9 Kapitel; MI5 - AU II





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalalice173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalalice173/gifts).



> Alohaheydihö ihr schönen Waschtrommeln da draußen *Wink*  
> >>Du hast die nicht ernsthaft als Waschtrommeln bezeichnet, oder?<<  
> Äh… doch. Ich mag Waschtrommeln. 
> 
> Jedenfalls, weiter im Kontext.   
> Willkommen zu einer weiteren FF von mir! *Konfetti in die Menge schmeiß*  
> >>Neeeiiiin, die ist von dir?!?!?!? ECHT D:<<  
> Halt die Klappe, du Randvieh >.<  
> >>Würdest du mal nett sein? Immerhin bin ich du! Nur halt dein 2. Ich. ODER DEINE MUSE. WIE AUCH IMMER DU MICH NENNST. MIR EGAL. SEI NETT ZU MIR DU HAST MICH ERFUNDEN!<<  
> Okay. Ja. Das ist Pokémon, meine Muse, 2. Ich, bla bla bla… Kennen ein paar von euch vielleicht, wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm :D  
> Danke, du Rhinozeros
> 
> Das hier ist der erste Teil von vieren. Ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht, aber vier verschiedene FFs, die im gleichen Universum spielen? Klingt doch toll =D  
> >>Total.<<
> 
> Jedenfalls … 
> 
> Ich widme diese FF zwei wunderbaren Personen! 
> 
> Nalalice173, die nicht nur in den Ferien mit mir alle vier Teile ausgeplant hat und sondern auch auf meinem Bett rumhängen musste und die extended edition vom Hobbit mit mir anschauen musste...
> 
> Schnuffel, die mir diese FF hier Beta gelesen hat und auch sonst immer mit Rat und Tat und tollen Kommentaren zur Seite steht! (Auch, wenn ich dich mitten in der Nacht anschreiben weil ich einen Plotbunny gesehen habe… :D)
> 
> Danke euch beiden! Und nun viel Spaß! 
> 
> >>Insgesamt sind es 9 Kapitel, iwas mit 27K Wörtern. 
> 
> Warnung für Tod, Mord, schwarzen Humor und extrem viele Bagginshield Momente.Hatten wir eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass das hier eine Bagginshield FF ist? Nein? Okay :D Dann jetzt. 
> 
> MI5 AGENTS THORIN UND BILBO BITTE AUF DIE BÜHNE.
> 
> DANKE!<

Team Bagginshield Investigations: Die unsichtbare Patrone

  


**20\. Juli, 2017**

_Der Zug rattert und der Bahnhof zieht an ihm vorbei. Scheiße, ist er froh es rausgeschafft zu haben. Es war knapp gewesen. Thorin atmet tief ein- und aus. Seine Hände schwitzen und als er einen Blick auf sie wirft, sieht er sie zittern. Okay. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren, zusammenreißen. Die Jagd auf ihn hatte somit angefangen. Seine Familie und Bilbo würden es sicherlich begrüßen, wenn er die Scheiße heil überstehen würde. Gott … Thorin hätte nie gedacht, dass das hier so austicken würde. Dabei war Bilbo erst vor vier Monaten in sein Leben getreten und vor vier Monaten war sein Leben erst so richtig aus der Bahn geraten. Wer hätte es gedacht._

_  
_

**27\. Februar, 2017**  
  
  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit den großen Jungs spielen willst?“   
  
Bolg hebt die Augenbrauen. „Sie sind Smaug?“ Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er jemand anderes erwartet, nicht ihn. Das Gesicht mochte zwar nicht erkennbar sein dank der Kapuze, der Kappe und dem dämmrigen Licht im Hinterhof des Freudenhauses, aber die Stimme ist unverkennbar.   
  
„Warum sollte ich dich mitspielen lassen?“ fragt Smaug ihn, weicht dabei der Frage aus.  
„Sie sollten mich besser mitspielen lassen“, erwidert Bolg kühl, „sonst weiß der Geheimdienst ganz schnell Bescheid, wer Sie in Wirklichkeit sind.“   
„Drohst du mir etwa, laddie?“   
  
„Nein“, erwidert Bolg und zieht einmal an seiner Zigarette. „So dumm bin ich nicht.“ Sein Gegenüber lacht leise auf.   
„Vielleicht. Wir werden sehen.“   
  
Bolg wartet ab, zieht noch ein paar Mal an seinem Glimmstängel, ehe Smaug wieder zu sprechen beginnt.   
  
„Beweis mir, dass du nicht nur eine kleine Heulsuse bist.“ Smaugs Stimme hat einen höhnischen Klang angenommen. „Und wie soll ich das machen?“ Bolg schnippt seine Kippe weg.   
„Tritt deine Kippe aus, laddie. Dann sage ich es dir.“   
  
Mit einem Augenrollen steigt Bolg auf seine Zigarette.   
  
„Ich habe gehört, dass dein Daddy und Agent Oakenshield ein bisschen Differenzen miteinander haben?“   
  
„Ein bisschen?“ Bolg grinst in der Dunkelheit. „Dad hasst diesen aufgeblasenen Gockel aus voller Leidenschaft, seitdem er seinen Halbbruder ins Gefängnis gebracht hat, woer gestorben ist.“   
„Uuh“, kommentiert Smaug und schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Was für ein böser Junge. Hat Oakenshield seinen Job gemacht und dann ist der andere einfach im Gefängnis gestorben.“   
  
Bolg zuckt mit den Schultern. Er hatte Onkel Rukhs noch nie gemocht.  
„Wie sieht´s aus?“ Smaug lächelt in die Dunkelheit. „Lust, Rache in seinen Namen auszuüben?“   
  
„Man kommt an Oakenshield nicht ran“, erwidert Bolg mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Der Bastard ist viel zu wachsam.“ „Ich habe auch nicht von Oakenshield geredet.“ Smaug schnalzt mit der Zunge. Bolg wundert sich, ob das ein Tick von Smaug ist und ob der Mann sich dessen überhaupt bewusst ist. „Ich habe von seinem Schwager geredet. Víli Durin, Ehemann von Dís Durin und Vater von zwei nervigen Kindern.“   
  
„Und das war’s? Ich soll einfach nur Víli Durin umbringen?“ Etwas ungläubig mustert Bolg den Mann vor ihm.   
  
„Nein. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach“, stimmt Smaug ihm zu, „was ich von dir verlange ist, bring den Kerl um, aber niemand soll die Spur auf dich zurückverfolgen können.“   
Bolg nickt langsam. Das klingt doch schon eher nach Smaugs Kaliber.   
  
„Wie lange habe ich Zeit?“   
  
„Ist mir egal. Du solltest dich aber trotzdem beeilen, der Coup steigt bald.“   
„Und wie erreiche ich Sie?“   
  
Smaug schnaubt auf. „Laddie, ich kontaktiere dich. Oder ein Mittelsmann. Nicht anders.“   
  
  
  


** 3\. März, 2017 **

  
  
„Ich will, dass du Bilbo in ein anderes Team steckst."   
Mahal hebt die Augenbrauen bei dieser Forderung. „Schwebt dir da schon ein bestimmtes vor, Gandalf?"   
  
Gandalf nickt „Das von Oakenshield."   
Mahal hebt beide Augenbrauen und betrachtet sein Gegenüber skeptisch. „Dir ist bewusst, dass es der Junge bei Oakenshield nicht leicht haben wird? Sein Team hat nie Precious benutzt und das ist auch ihr Ziel. Nie Precious zu benutzen."   
  
,,Bilbo ist nicht schlecht", meint Gandalf und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, ,,Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlt Bilbo sich unterfordert in seinem Team."   
  
„Ja, habe ich gehört."  
Der Direktor vom MI5 hatte allerhand von Baggins seinem Team an Beschwerden gehört. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich keine so gute Idee, jemand Neues zu alten Hasen zu stecken, die ihren Ruhestand noch erleben wollten und daher alles auf Nummer sicher machten und immer mehr und immer öfter ihre Missionen abbrachen. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass Bilbo ihnen guttun würde und ein wenig frisches Blut und neuen Schwung in die Gruppe brachte. Offensichtlich lag er dabei falsch. Wie beim Kochen, wenn er immer das Falsche benutzte und seine Frau alles retten durfte.   
  
,,Warum sollte ich ihn zu Oakenshield und seinem Team stecken?", fragt er dann und beugt sich ein wenig zu Gandalf vor, den das natürlich nicht einschüchtert.  
„Ich denke, dass sie voneinander profitieren können", murmelt Gandalf und ein Schatten der Besorgnis legt sich auf sein Gesicht, ,,außerdem kommen schwere Zeiten auf uns und das MI5 zu und ich würde mein Patenkind gerne sicher wissen in den Händen deines besten Teams."   
„Oakenshield wird seine Sicherheit so wenig garantieren können, wie ich. Das ist nun mal das Leben eines Agenten, Gandalf."   
Gandalf nickt. „Ich weiß. Aber es würde mein Gewissen ungemein erleichtern."   
  
,,Du sagtest etwas von schweren Zeiten.", meint Mahal und verschränkt seine Hände ineinander. „Was meinst du damit?"   
„Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur ein paranoider, alter Mann, aber mein linker Fuß kribbelt schon seit Tagen, was immer Ärger verspricht."   
  
„In Ordnung. Ich sorge dafür, dass Baggins zu Oakenshield kommt. Aber, Gandalf, wenn was schief geht bist du schuld. Ich werde Melkor nicht schon wieder die Chance gehen, dass er über mich lacht."   
  
„Danke, mein Freund."  
  
  


  


**6\. März, 2017**  
  
„Heute wurde schon wieder ein Precious benutzt.“   
Das ist das erste, was Thorin hört, als er das Arbeitszimmer seines Teams betritt.   
Bofur grinst ihn amüsiert an.   
  
„Es war auch schon wieder das Team von Beorn.“   
„Ob der Direktor denen irgendwann einmal den Wunsch gewährt, ihnen einen Bürojob zu verpassen?“ Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffee.   
Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß“, murmelt er und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl, wirft einen Blick in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches, wo er die Papierarbeit versteckt, seine Waffe für alle Fälle und zur reinen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen war noch da.  
Vielleicht war er einfach nur ein wenig paranoid, aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke, eine Waffe bereit zu haben, ziemlich gut. Wer wusste schon, was geschehen würde.   
Bifur, hinter seinem Computer versteckt, lacht auf. Thorin mochte den Kerl. War im Außeneinsatz gewesen, ehe er einen schweren Unfall erlitten hatte; seitdem konnte er nicht mehr reden wegen eines Schocks. Und Bifur war scheinbar auch ziemlich glücklich damit, hinter dem Computer zu sitzen und die Missionen von dort aus zu leiten. Bofur, sein Cousin, war auch froh darüber. Ebenfalls ihr Hackergenie.   
  
Dwalin und er waren im Außeneinsatz. Thorin mochte die Aktion, den Nervenkitzel, die Spannung, die Gefahr. Nur das Töten nicht. Es war meistens notwendig und ja, er hatte schon Menschen getötet, aber es hieß nicht, dass es ihm gefiel. Um ehrlich zu sein, stieß es ihn ziemlich ab.   
„Mir tut der Frischling leid“, sagt Bofur dann, „muss doch auch scheiße sein, in einem Team zu landen, wo nichts vorwärtsgeht und man selbst könnte was dran reißen, aber nein … Die alten Säcke ruinieren das.“   
„Vorsicht, Bofur“, grinst Dwalin und zwinkert ihm zu. „Thorin hat was für Baggins übrig.“   
  
„Halt die Klappe“, meint Thorin und klaut sich Dwalins Tasse.   
  
„Das ist doch nichts schlimmes, Thorin“, neckt Bofur und Thorin rollt mit seinen Augen. Das war ihm klar, aber gut.   
  
„Baggins wirkt wie ein richtig netter Kerl.“   
„Vergiss das mit dem netten Kerl, Bofur, der Typ hält kein Blatt vor den Mund und redet das, was Thorin nicht sagt, sondern mit Blicken ausrichtet“, erklärt Dwalin und ja, Thorin würde Dwalin ja eigentlich so richtig gerne gerade umbringen.   
  
„Danke, Dwalin.“   
„Immer wieder gerne doch, Kumpel“, meint Dwalin lächelnd, strahlend. Wie gerne würde Thorin den Typen einfach zu Boden schlagen. Warum waren sie eigentlich miteinander befreundet? War ja nicht so, als ob Thorin sonderlich viel Nutzen aus dieser Freundschaft ziehen würde.   


  


„Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass Thorin sich manchmal einen von euren Computern klaut, um damit Bag…“   
Thorin hält Dwalin eine Hand über den Mund.   
„Thorin“, jammert Bofur, „hör auf Dwalin zu unterbrechen, wenn es spannend wird.“   
„Ich erzähl Dori, dass du seinen kleinen Bruder vögelst“, murmelt Thorin samtig. „Danach stecke ich es Nori. Und wenn die beiden mit dir fertig sind“ Thorin beugt sich vor und flüstert seinem besten Freund leise ins Ohr: „Dann erzähle ich es Dís und versorge sie mit Bildern. Und ja, ich habe welche.“   
„Jetzt geht’s zur Sache.“ Bofur pfeift von hinten. „Und wird Dwalin dem großen und unerbittlichen Agent Oakenshield nachgeben, oder wird er stur sein und es uns trotzdem erzählen, obwohl seine Eier in Gefahr sind und sein Trommelfell, das Dís zusammenkreischen wird?“   
Dwalin sieht ihn böse an. Thorin grinst und lässt seine Hand wegfallen. „Ich hasse dich“, spuckt Dwalin aus.   
„Ist mir nichts Neues“, erwidert Thorin ruhig.   
  
Das würde er eines Tages bezahlen, so viel ist sicher. Dwalin ließ sich nicht gerne bedrohen. Vor allem nicht vor anderen Leuten. Er war so am Arsch.   


  


Es klopft. Thorin fährt herum und sieht den Direktor des MI5 eintreten, hinter ihm Balin – war der nicht schon im Ruhestand? – und hinter ihm Bilbo.   
Nope.  
Das war doch jetzt nicht war.   
Niemals würde jetzt Bilbo hierherkommen, nicht, nachdem sie gerade über ihn gesprochen hatten.   
Verdammt. Wann hatte er eigentlich damit angefangen, Bilbo im Kopf Bilbo zu nennen und nicht mehr Baggins? Er kannte den Typen nicht mal persönlich.  
Er stalkte ihn nur regelmäßig mit Bofurs PC.  
  
„Alle da, gut.“  
„Sir“, grüßen sie ihren Direktor, der abwinkt und ihnen andeutet, sich wieder hinzusetzen.  
„Balin war so nett und hat sich für heute dazu bereit erklärt, Agent Baggins einiges zu erklären.“  
Thorin hebt eine fragende Augenbraue. Balin zwinkert ihm zu. Natürlich wusste Balin auch davon Bescheid, dass er eine Schwäche für Baggins hatte.   
Wer denn eigentlich nicht?   
Seine Neffen?   
  
„Nachdem es mir so vorkommt, als würde Agent Baggins seine Talente bei dem Team von Beorn nur verschleudern, habe ich beschlossen, ihn zu versetzen. Wo er etwas bringt und seine Talente nicht nur vergeudet werden, wie Perlen, die man vor die Säue wirft.“   
Thorin zwingt sich zu inneren Ruhe. Das hieß doch nicht etwas, dass… Oder?   
  
„Nachdem Balin“ hier wirft der Direktor Balin ein kleines Lächeln zu, „ja in den Ruhestand getreten ist, fehlt euch ein Teammitglied.“   
Thorin ist wie erstarrt.   
„Agent Baggins gehört ab sofort in euer Team und wird die Rolle von Balin übernehmen. Meinungen?“   
Dwalin meldet sich zu Wort und Thorin ist glücklich darüber, denn im Moment fühlt er sich so, als hätte man ihn unvermutet in das kalte Wasser geworfen. Einfach so. Weil es Spaß macht.   
„Hat er die nötige Qualifikation dazu?“   
  
„Ich stehe direkt vor Ihnen“, meldet sich Baggins zu Wort und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie können durchaus auch mit mir reden.“   
Der Direktor nickt zustimmend.   
„Dann sagen Sie mir, Agent Baggins, sind sie hierfür geeignet?“  
„Ich denke schon“, erwidert Baggins glatt und sein Lächeln ist wie ein Messerschnitt. Kalt und flach.  
„Sie denken es?“, meint Thorin ungläubig und sieht, wie Balin aufseufzt und seine Augen zur Decke verdreht. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie es wissen müssen, nicht _d enken_?“

  


„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Agent Oakenshield.“  
„Was ist dann ihre Antwort? Denken Sie, sie schaffen es, aus Leuten Informationen herauszulocken, ohne dass die es vermuten? Sich ihr Vertrauen erschleichen? Sie zu unserer Sache zu überreden?“   
Baggins sieht ihn nachdenklich an. Thorin redet weiter: „Schaffen Sie das, Agent Baggins? Unsere Teamarbeit wird davon abhängen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde es schaffen. Und zwar so, dass weiterhin kein Precious – Kommando angewendet werden muss. Denn darum geht es Ihnen doch, oder, Agent Oakenshield?“   
„Nein“, meint Thorin, doch Baggins schüttelt den Kopf. „Genau darum geht es Ihnen. Das ganze MI5 weiß darüber Bescheid. Über ihren Ehrgeiz. Darüber, dass sie niemals das Codewort dafür benützen müssen, um eine Mission abzubrechen.“   
  
„Jetzt verstehe ich, was du damit meinst, dass er kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt“, kommentiert Bofur und Thorin sieht zu ihrem Iren hin, der ihn amüsiert angrinst.   
  
„Ich bin Agent Urson. Kannst mich aber auch Bofur nennen, da du ja jetzt zum Team gehörst.“   
  
„Bilbo“, erwidert Agent Baggins und lächelt. „Ich weiß“, grinst Bofur und zwinkert Thorin zu. Zweimal. „Ich und Bifur sind eure Leute am Computer. Wir hecken euch den Weg frei, sozusagen.“ Baggins schnaubt lachend.  
  
„Das ist Agent Fundinson, aka Dwalin. Sag nichts zu den Tattoos auf dem Kopf, auf die ist er ganz stolz und wenn du nicht lebensmüde bist, sprich ihn niemals auf die Knutschflecke an.“ Bilbo nickt.   
„Agent Oakenshield“, stellt Bofur ihn schließlich vor. Bilbo legt den Kopf schief, als er ihn betrachtet. Thorin zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, verschränkt die Arme ineinander, wobei sich der Anzug über seine Muskeln spannt. Immerhin sieht Bilbo sofort hin. Großartig. Kann er Baggins mit seinen Armmuskeln beeindrucken.   
„Der tut nur böse. Ist in Wahrheit ein noch größerer Romantiker als Dwalin.“   
Bilbo prustet los.   
  
„Wir verlassen euch dann. Balin hat so viel erklärt wie möglich“, verabschiedet sich der Direktor und verlässt ihren Arbeitsraum.   
„Balin?“ Thorin sieht fragend zu Balin.   
  
„Ich denke, Agent Baggins kann dir sehr gut selbst sagen, was ich ihm erklärt habe“, lächelt Balin ihn an und seine Augen funkeln voller Schalk. Dann verlässt er ebenfalls das Arbeitszimmer, dem Versprechen eines Glases Rotweins folgend.   
  
Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass im Büro des Direktors immer eine Flasche Rotwein und eine Flasche Bourdon Whiskey stehen. Der Wein war für die Gäste, der Bourbon für den Direktor des MI6, wenn der mal wieder vorbeischneite wegen irgendetwas. Ein weiteres offenes Geheimnis war, dass der Direktor Mahal vom MI5 und Direktor Melkor vom MI6 sich einfach nicht ausstehen konnten und ihm deswegen immer den Bourbon anbot. 

  


Thorin beobachtet Bilbo, der sich angeregt mit Bofur unterhält und sich von Bifur irgendwelche Systeme auf dem Laptop zeigen lässt. Es wirkt so, als würde er einfach reinpassen in ihr Team. Thorin runzelt die Stirn. Eigentlich sollte er Luftsprünge machen.   
  
„Schalt mal einen Gang runter, Junge.“ Dwalin haut ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Und denk mal nicht so viel nach.“ „Und was soll ich bitte deiner Meinung nach machen?“   
„Wie wäre es, wenn du mal mit ihm redest?“, schlägt Dwalin ihm vor und schmunzelt amüsiert. Der einfache Grund, warum Balin immer derjenige war, der aus den Leuten Informationen herauslockte, war, dass weder Thorin noch Dwalin dafür sonderlich geeignet waren.  
Bofur schied von Anfang an aus, der war viel zu gesprächig, weswegen sie alle beteten, dass er niemals verhört werden würde. Dwalin schüchterte alle ein oder machte ihnen Angst. Und Thorin konnte das nicht. Oh, er konnte sich durchaus seinen Weg in die Hosen von anderen flirten, aber… Feinfühligkeit? Aus Leuten Geheimnisse herauslocken, ohne sie dabei verführen zu müssen? Oder als hoffnungsloser Romantiker dazustehen? Ging einfach gar nicht.   
  
Das war nicht sein Ding.   
  
„Könnte dir durchaus ein paar Bonuspunkte besorgen“, meint Dwalin und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht gehört Baggins dann ja bereits heute Nacht dir.“   
Er schüttelt den Kopf leicht. Nein, er wollte Bilbo nicht bloß für eine Nacht.   
  
Dwalin pfeift leise. „So schlimm, alter Knabe?“   
Darauf erwidert Thorin nichts. Es war nicht gut. Man sollte eigentlich keine Beziehung mit einem Arbeitskollegen anfangen. Oder generell mit jemanden aus dem gleichen Metier. Das versprach nur Tränen und Herzschmerz und Tod. Die meisten hielten sich auch dran. Dwalin war eine der wenigen Ausnahmen, aber Agent Ori Rison war auch nicht wirklich beim MI5 aktiv. Der Junge arbeitete als Privater Assistent bei Präsident Gorthaur, um ihn zu überwachen, als auch um ihn zu beschützen.   
  
„Rede doch einfach trotzdem mit ihm.“   
„Und was soll ich bitte sagen?“   
  
„Hm, lass mich überlegen.“ Dwalin reibt sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit, hey, tut mir leid, dass ich ein klein wenig wie ein Arschloch rüberkomme, das ist meine erste Hautschicht. Ich bin nämlich wie eine Zwiebel. Die erste Schicht ist Arschloch, die zweite Bastard, die dritte Blödmann, die vierte ist dann der orientierungslose Romantiker. Hättest du Lust, das mal auszuprobieren?“ Für einen Moment sagt Thorin nichts.   
„Das sind so diese Momente, Dwalin, wo ich mich wundere, warum wir Freunde sind.“  
„Oh, ganz einfach“, erwidert sein Freund amüsiert, „weil du sonst niemanden hättest.“   
„Ich habe Dís, Frerín, die Jungs?“   
Dwalin hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ist das dein Ernst?“  
Das Unausgesprochene: „Was Besseres hast du nicht auf Lager?“ hängt laut und deutlich in der Luft zwischen ihnen.   


  


„Na, wie war deine Arbeit heute?“   
Dís lächelt ihn an, kaum, dass er auf die Klingel gedrückt hat. Für heute Abend stand Familienessen an, das hieß, dass selbst Frerín seinen musischen Arsch hierher zu schwingen hatte. Zu mindestens für das kleine Familienessen. Was bedeutet, Dís, ihr Mann Víli, ihre Söhne Fíli und Kíli, er selbst und sein Bruder Frerín. Sie sahen sich alle eh schon zu wenig, daher hatte Dís es eingeführt, dass sie sich an jedem dritten eines Monats trafen zum Essen. Wenn man nicht erschien und keine gute Entschuldigung hatte, dann… naja… es war besser auf Dís guten Seiten zu stehen. Seine Schwester hatte durchaus einen gruseligen und bedrohenden Faktor an sich, den man nicht ignorieren sollte.   
  
„Interessant“, antwortet Thorin und küsst sie auf die Wange. Dís riecht nach Zimt und leckerem Essen. Sein Bauch knurrt.   
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Sie grinst. „Jungs, euer Onkel ist da!“, brüllt sie die Treppe hoch.  
  
„Welcher?“   
  
„Der Ältere!“, schreit Dís zurück.   
  
„Hat er Kuchen mitgebracht?“   
Er wusste, er hatte vergessen, etwas mitzunehmen. Hoffentlich brachte Frerín einen mit.   
„Nein. Er hat es vergessen.“   
  
„Onkel Thorin, du bist scheiße.“   
„Schäm dich in Grund und Boden!“, brüllt es runter und dann stürmen seine zwei Neffen die Treppe herunter.   
Thorin lächelt, als er sie beide umarmt.   


  


„Du solltest dich schämen, Thorin“, erklingt eine amüsierte Stimme von hinten.   
Thorin fährt herum. Frerín steht breit grinsenden in der Tür, in der Hand eine Schachtel, in der hoffentlich Kuchen drin war.   
„Wenn Dwalin mir nicht geschrieben hätte, dass ich vorsichtshalber mal Kuchen besorgen sollte, weil dein Kopf gerade in andere Richtungen denkt, hätte ich keinen mitgebracht?“  
„Dwalin hat dir das geschrieben?“, fragt Dís und nimmt Frerín den Kuchen aus der Hand. Von da aus übernimmt Thorin ihn und macht sich auf in Richtung Küche. Er hört noch im Weitergehen, dass Frerín etwas von seinem _Schwarm_ erzählt, der jetzt in seinem Team ist.   
  
Großartig.

  


Er würde Dwalin so umbringen. Das war es mit seinem friedlichen Abend. Dís würde jetzt nachstochern, bis sie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen würde und seine zwei Rabauken würden sich an ihre Computer verziehen, um Antworten aus dem Internet zu bekommen. Einfach nur großartig. Thorin spürt, wie Kopfweh aufkommt und beginnt, an seinen Schläfen zu ziehen. Das hatte jetzt noch gefehlt.   
  
„Ich habe zwei Cola da.“ Víli umarmt ihn kurz und dirigiert ihn dann auf seinen Platz. „Falls dein Kopfweh wieder zu stark wird.“  
Thorin schnaubt müde. „Danke, Víli.“   
  
„Kein Problem. Krieg doch selbst immer Kopfweh in diesem Irrenhaus hier.“ Er grinst. „Zum Glück mag Dís keine Cola, sonst wäre die genauso schnell weg wie die restlichen süßen Getränke.“   
  
  
  
„Also, dein _Schwarm_ ist jetzt in deinem Team?“  
Thorin stöhnt auf. Sie hatten das Essen noch nicht einmal hinter sich gebracht und schon begann die Interrogation.  


  


  


„Ja. Und würde es dir was ausmachen, das Wort Schwarm nicht zu benutzen?“   
Kíli verschränkt die Arme. Das hat der Junge eindeutig von seiner Mutter. Eindeutig, ohne jeden Zweifel.   
„Warum? Hast du was dagegen?“  
„Ja“, antwortet Thorin, „allerdings musst du noch an deinem Feingefühl arbeiten, Kíli. Das war einfach nur lausig.“   
„Wahrscheinlich besser als du in deinen Versuchen“, widerspricht Fíli sofort und grinst, weil der Junge genau weiß, dass er Recht hat.   
Natürlich hat er Recht.   
  
„Erzähl uns was über ihn, Thorin“, fordert Frerín ihn auf und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.  
Thorin hasst es, wenn Leute das tun.  
  
„Sieht er gut aus? Größer oder kleiner als du? Mehr der süße, schüchterne Typ oder mehr so laut und aggressiv?“ Thorin schnaubt. Wenn die nur wüssten. Er spießt eine gebratene Tomate auf.   
„Wenn du die jetzt isst, hol ich sie dir eigenhändig wieder raus“, verkündet Dís laut. Víli wirft ihm einen mitleidvollen Blick zu. Danke. Immerhin hatte er hier einen Verbündeten. In gewisser Weise.   
„Spuck es schon aus, Thorin.“ Frerín trommelt mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.   
  
„Süß und vorlaut“, antwortet Thorin schließlich und beißt jetzt in seine Tomate.   
  
„Eine neue Kombination? Interessant.“   
  
„Halt deinen Mund, Frerín.“   
„Was sonst?“   
„Keine Gewalt an meinen Tisch und unter meinem Dach“, wirft Dís ein.   
„Wenn man es genau betrachtet“, meint Fíli, „gehört das Haus Dad.“   
„Unwichtige Details, Fíli“, sagt Dís, ohne ihren Blick von Thorin zu lassen. „Erzähl uns mehr, Thorin.“   
„Er ist seit drei Jahren Agent beim MI5, hat Kontakte zur Politik, ist nicht sonderlich gut im Schießen.“   
„Langweilig!“, beschwert sich Frerín und bedenkt ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Warum keine aufregenden Details, Bruderherz?“   
Thorin seufzt tief auf.   
  
„Lasst Thorin doch in Ruhe. Er wird es euch schon erzählen, wenn er soweit ist“, schaltet Víli sich ein und netterweise lassen sie Thorin dann auch in Ruhe. Er war Víli noch nie so dankbar, wie in diesen Moment.   
  


  


  


**   
**

**   
**

**   
**

** Kapitel I **

  
** ** ** Oder auch **

  
** ** ** Wie man seine Beta zum Lachen bringt **

  
** ** ** Beta Best  Of Kommentare **

**   
**

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur ein paranoider, alter Mann, aber mein linker Fuß kribbelt schon seit Tagen, was immer Ärger verspricht." _(Sein linker Fuß weiß wovon er spricht. XDDD)_  
  
  
  
„Thorin“, jammert Bofur, „Hör auf Dwalin zu unterbrechen, wenn es spannend wird.“ „Ich erzähl Dori, dass du seinen kleinen Bruder vögelst“ _( Ouh, ganz böse Thorin, gaaanz, gaaaaaanz böse. XDD)_ , murmelt Thorin samtig. „Danach stecke ich es Nori. Und wenn die beiden mit dir fertig sind“ Thorin beugt sich vor und flüstert seinem besten Freund leise ins Ohr: „Dann erzähle ich es Dís und versorge sie mit Bildern. Und ja, ich habe welche.“ „Jetzt geht’s zur Sache.“ Bofur pfeift von hinten. „Und wird Dwalin dem großen und unerbittlichen Agent Oakenshield nachgeben, oder wird er stur sein und es uns trotzdem erzählen, obwohl seine Eier in Gefahr sind und sein Trommelfell, das Dís zusammenkreischen wird?“ _( Ich liebe Bofur so hart. XDD Bester Mann. XD)_  
  
Thorin zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, verschränkt die Arme ineinander, wobei sich der Anzug über seine Muskeln spannt. Immerhin sieht Bilbo sofort hin. Großartig. Kann er Baggins mit seinen Armmuskeln beeindrucken. _( Ach Thorin. XDD Hör auf damit. Man merkt, dass du cool sein willst und das wird für dich nur peinlich enden. XD)_  
  
Oh, er konnte sich durchaus seinen Weg in die Hosen von anderen flirten, aber… Feinfühligkeit? Aus Leuten Geheimnisse herauslocken, ohne sie dabei verführen zu müssen? Oder als hoffnungsloser Romantiker dazustehen? Ging einfach gar nicht. _( Thorin denkt auch immer nur an das Eine, oder? Geht gar nicht. Sollte sich echt schämen. .-. Aber vielleicht flirtet er sich mal in meine Hose. XDD)_

„Wie wäre es mit, hey, tut mir leid, dass ich ein klein wenig wie ein Arschloch rüberkomme, das ist meine erste Hautschicht. Ich bin nämlich wie eine Zwiebel. Die erste Schicht ist Arschloch, die zweite Bastard, die dritte Blödmann, die vierte ist dann der orientierungslose Romantiker. Hättest du Lust, das mal auszuprobieren?“ (Ahahaha. XDDDDD Ich musste so lachen. XDD Thorin die Zwiebel. XD Zwiebel mit Bart oder was? XDDD)  
  
  
  
„Welcher?“   
  
„Der Ältere!“, schreit Dís zurück. _( Charmant, Dis. Streu auch noch Salz in die Wunde. XDD)_  
  
  
  
„Onkel Thorin, du bist scheiße.“ _( Ahaha. XDDDD Ich musste wieder so lachen. XD Wie geil. Simpel, aber wahr. Thorin, du bist scheiße. XD)_  
  
  
  
Thorin schnaubt. Wenn die nur wüssten. Er spießt eine gebratene Tomate auf. „Wenn du die jetzt isst, hol ich sie dir eigenhändig wieder raus“, verkündet Dís laut. _(Tu das nicht, Dis. Dieses Trauma würdest du, Thorin und der Rest nicht verarbeiten. XDD Niemals. XD)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

II

 

**7\. März, 2017**

 

Bilbo ist viel zu froh darüber, endlich wieder einen Job erledigen zu dürfen. Die Aufgabe ist ein Kinderspiel, um ehrlich zu sein. Ihm ist klar, dass Agent Oakenshield ihn auf diese Weise lediglich testen will, sehen möchte, wie gut seine Fähigkeiten sind.   
  
Der Lautsprecher in seinem Ohr kitzelt ein wenig. Er sollte eine Frau interviewen, die angeblich Kontakte zu Hackergruppe _Nazgûl_ besitzt. Ein Kinderspiel. Die Ursons hatten die verschiedenen Profile dieser Frau im Internet sich einmal angesehen. Instagram, Twitter, Weheartit und und und. Bilbo fragte sich, ob diese Frau überhaupt auf einer Website nicht angemeldet war. Es besteht für ihn kein Zweifel, dass sie Verbindung mit den Nazgûl hat. Jemand, der so viel Wert darauflegte, so viel wie möglich von sich preiszugeben – einmal sogar die Adresse – der wollte unbedingt fahrlässig erscheinen.   
  
Aber Bilbo ist das nur Recht. Eventuell konnte er ja so Agent Oakenshield ein klein wenig von sich beeindrucken.   
  
Nicht, dass das seine einzige Absicht war.   
  
Bilbo wollte ein Teil des Teams werden. Und da fing man am besten damit an, von Anfang an sich als nützlich zu erweisen.

 

 _„ Es ist die Frau in dem schwarzen Blazer, der Tisch vorne links.“_   
  
Sein Blick gleitet zu der genannten Frau, kaum, dass Bofur ihm die Instruktion gibt. Und dann ist es schnell vorbei. Sie wirkt wie ein direkter Typ, also ist Bilbo auch sehr direkt zu ihr. Das MI5 würde ihr Schutz vor dem Boss der Nazgûl gewähren und sie würde ihren Ex an ihre Agentur verpfeifen. Er musste sich nicht einmal dafür anstrengen.   
  
Den Kuchen und Kaffee bezahlt er, ganz Gentleman – like und öffnet der werten Dame die Tür des schwarzen BMWs, der von Bofur gefahren wird. Er wird sie zum MI5 bringen. Als der Wagen abfährt und im Getümmel des Londoner Straßenverkehrs verschwindet, lächelt Bilbo ein klein wenig. Die Mission war eindeutig ein Erfolg gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit langen wurde kein Notfallcode aktiviert und das verhasste Wort „Precious“ wurde nicht erwähnt.   
  
Es fühlt sich gut an.

 

Sein Team begrüßt ihn mit einer Flasche Sekt.   
  
„Na, sieh mal einer an“, meint Bofur grinsend. „Lag wohl nicht an dir, dass Beorn und sein Team ständig die Missionen abgebrochen haben.“   
Bilbo grinst den Iren an.  
„Willkommen im Team, Agent Baggins.“   
Bilbo sieht zu Agent Oakenshield, der ihm zunickt. „Aufnahmetest bestanden.“   
„Das war ein Kinderspiel“, winkt Bilbo ab, aber Oakenshield schüttelt den Kopf.   
  
„Das war ein Kompliment, stammend aus Thorins Mund“, meint Dwalin und boxt ihren Teamleiter gegen die Schulter. „Er weiß nur nicht, wie er Lob anders formulieren soll.“   
Bilbo lächelt. „Dann sage ich Dankeschön. War auch mal schön, mit einem Team zu arbeiten, dass nicht bei der kleinsten Gefahr abbricht.“  
  
Sie brechen in Lachen aus und in Bilbo breitet sich eine wohlige Wärme aus. Es fühlt sich ein wenig an, als ob er heimgekommen wäre.   
  
„Wir müssen aber noch an deinen Schießkünsten arbeiten“, erklärt Oakenshield, mit einer Stimme, die zum dahin Schmelzen ist. Zu mindestens, was Bilbo angeht. Wie flüssiger Samt hört die sich an.   
  
„Ja …“, meint Bilbo und sieht zu Boden. Die waren echt nicht so der Renner, er weiß das aber auch, vielen Dank.  
„Wir treffen uns morgen Früh im Schießraum“, sagt Oakenshield dann.  
Bilbo sieht seinen Leiter an.   
„Spätestens in ein paar Tagen hast du das dann auch drauf.“  
Bilbo schnaubt lachend. Sicher.   
  


Eigentlich war es klar gewesen, dass seine Neffen in sein Büro hereinschneien würde. In die kleine, _inoffizielle_ Feier. Die war Dwalins Idee gewesen. Und die von Bofur. Es ging nicht einmal darum, dass Bilbo jetzt offiziell Teil des Teams war – in Wahrheit hatten sie nur einen Vorwand gesucht, endlich mal wieder trinken gehen zu können. Nicht, dass Thorin sich beschweren würde.  Immerhin hatte er so einen Vorwand, um mit Bilbo zu reden.   
  
„Das ist Kíli und ich bin Fíli“, so stellt Fíli sie beide vor und schüttelt Bilbo kräftig die Hand.   
„Bilbo. Erfreut, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
  
Thorin hustet in sein Glas Sekt. Noch mag es für Bilbo ein Vergnügen sein, aber wenn sie ihn mochten, dann hatte er unwiderruflich zwei nervige Kletten am Hals.   
  
So für immer oder noch länger.  
  
„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr hier wollt“, fügt Bilbo dann noch hinzu und Thorin würde sich am liebsten unter einem Karton verstecken gehen. Kíli greift sich theatralisch an sein Herz, um einen Sterbenden nach zu eifern und Fíli sieht ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, dass es sich für Thorin anfühlt, als hätte er zum einen seine Lieblingsneffen enttäuscht und zum anderen auf den Schwanz ihrer Katze getreten. Leben hasst ihn.   
  
„Er hat uns nie erwähnt?“, winselt Kíli. Bilbo schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht. Und verletzt!“, bockt Kíli mit verschränkten Armen vor sich hin.   
„Er?“, fragt Bilbo nach.   
„Unser ehrenwerter und geliebter Onkel.“ Fíli wischt sich imaginäre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Dass er uns noch nie erwähnt hat, das ist schon ein hartes Stück.“  
Er wirft ihm einen dreckigen Blick zu. Thorin kann in den Augen seines älteren Neffen ein schelmisches Leuchten erkennen. Er war tot.   
  
„Agent Oakenshield, er ist unser Onkel.“  
  
Bilbo wirft ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Dann einen Kritischen.   
  
„Ich kann nichts für die Jungs“, sagt Thorin trocken, „die hat meine Schwester großgezogen, ganz ohne Schläge.“   
„Ey!“, protestiert Kíli, „Das war nichts Schlechtes! Außerdem ist Kinder schlagen verboten!“   
„Ich bin als Baby fallen gelassen worden. Das waren genug Schläge für mein gesamtes Leben“, murmelt Fíli und krallt sich ein Glas Sekt.   
„Darfst du überhaupt schon Alkohol trinken?“, fragt Bilbo.   
  
„Ich bin achtzehn.“ Fíli sieht Bilbo amüsiert an.  
  
„Oh.“   
  
„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen, Baggins.“ Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue an. „Im Geiste sind die beiden noch zwei und drei.“  
Bilbo nickt langsam. „Ich verstehe. Pubertät?“   
„Sei froh, dass du nicht ihren Stimmbruch hast miterleben müssen.“   
  
Fíli und Kíli sehen ihn an, als ob er sie persönlich beleidigt und geschlagen hätte.   
  
Nun gut, der erste Punkt war sogar richtig. 

 

** 8\. März, 2017 **

  
  
Thorin ist kein Morgenmensch. Er gehört zu der guten, alten Sorte der Nachtaktiven Menschen, die je später der Tag wurde, immer wacher und munterer wurde. Wenn er das wusste, wieso hatte er dann Agent Baggins angeboten, in der Früh schießen zu trainieren?   
  
Auch wenn Thorin vermutet, dass das mit dem Schießen bei Bilbo ganz gut klappt, er nur eine psychische Hemmung davor hat, jemanden zu erschießen. Oder anzuschießen.   
  
„Morgen“, grüßt Bilbo ihn munter. Thorin brummelt etwas zurück, was aber auch nur im Entferntesten nach einem Gruß klingt. Seine Kaffeemaschine wollte heute Morgen auch nicht und deswegen musste er ohne sein schwarzes Gebräu aufbrechen. Es ist sieben Uhr dreißig, um Gotteswillen. Niemand sollte so früh schon so gute Laune haben.   
  
  
  
Bilbo sieht mit den Ohrenschützern einfach nur süß aus, denkt sich Thorin, während er beobachtet, wie Agent Baggins zielt, abdrückt und mehr oder weniger ins Schwarze trifft. Er hatte drei verschiedene Zielscheiben ausgewählt – die mit dem immer enger werdenden Kreis, eine wo der Umriss eines Tieres abgebildet ist und die Letzte, mit einem Menschen.   
  
Bei dem Kreis trifft Bilbo ziemlich gut ins Schwarze. Das Tier ebenfalls. Bei der Scheibe mit der Abbildung eines Menschen, da zögert Bilbo. Zögert, lenkt die Waffe ein kleines Stückchen nach oben und rechts und verfehlt somit. Von dem Treffer würde das Opfer zwar vor lauter Schmerzen vermutlich die Waffe fallen lassen und wahrscheinlich auch zu Boden gehen, aber tot war er dann sicher nicht. Die Kugel würde nur das Schlüsselbein durchbrechen.  
  
Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Eines Tages würde die Zeit kommen, da würde Agent Baggins auf einen Menschen schießen müssen. Entweder, um sich selbst zu verteidigen, oder andere Menschen. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann auch noch Menschen, die er selbst liebte und ihm wichtig waren. Thorin konnte nur die Daumen drücken und hoffen, dass Bilbo das niemals passieren würde.  
  
Als Bilbo schließlich das gesamte Magazin verballert hat, dreht er sich zu Thorin um. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, schießen zu gehen. Agent Oakenshield war nicht dumm, im Gegensatz zu den Leuten aus seinem alten Team, ohne jeden Zweifel hatte der verstanden, warum er nicht treffen konnte bei dem Menschen.   
  
„Du hast Angst davor, einen Menschen zu töten“, stellt Oakenshield nüchtern fest und öffnet die Tür.   
  
Sie betreten den gesicherten Bereich und gehen auf die Zielscheiben zu. „Das ist interessant“, murmelt Oakenshield und betrachtet die erste Scheibe.   
„Was?“, fragt Bilbo nach. Oakenshield sieht von der Zielscheibe weg, zu ihm hoch und grinst ihn amüsiert an. Dann wendet er sich Zielscheibe Nummer zwei zu. Bilbo runzelt die Stirn. War es wegen seiner Treffsicherheit? Oder seiner Angst? So ganz versteht er nicht.   
  
„Du hast Angst davor, einen Menschen zu töten, nicht aber, mir in einen Bereich zu folgen, dem man nicht betreten darf.“ Oakenshield grinst ihn an. „Entweder hast du das vergessen, das Schild an der Tür übersehen oder du bist einfach zu vertrauensselig. Letzteres würde bedeuten, dass du von Menschen nichts Schlechtes annehmen willst, oder kannst und du deswegen immer nur ihre Schlüsselbeine kaputt schießt.“   
  
Bilbo öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn dann aber wieder mit gerunzelter Stirn. Stimmt. Da war ein Schild an der Tür, welches einem kurz und knapp untersagte, diesen Teil zu betreten.   
  
„LEBENSGEFAHR!“, steht da dick und fett geschrieben.   
  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch“, murmelt Agent Oakenshield samtig, „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du mir ohne zu Zögern irgendwohin folgst, aber ob das gut ist? Vor allem, da du mich nicht kennst und nicht wissen kannst, ob ich dir nicht doch was Böses will?“   
Bilbo hebt die Augenbrauen. „Sicher. Weil Agent Oakenshield, das Paradebeispiel vom MI5, der ganze Stolz des Direktors, einem Kollegen etwas antun will.“   
Er schnaubt.  „Oh, ich hab durchaus schon einen Agenten des MI5 getötet“, meint Oakenshield und betrachtet ihn ernst mit seinen blauen Augen.   
Bilbo erwidert den Blickkontakt ohne Scheu. Ja, er vertraute Agent Oakenshield. Der Mann war sein Teamleiter und jeder, der neu an das MI5 kam, hörte nur Gutes von Agent Oakenshield. Der Agent, der noch nie ein Precious benutzt hatte, keine Mission verkackte und regelmäßig dafür sorgte, dass die Agenten vom MI6 blöd dastanden. Natürlich war sein Team daran aber maßgeblich beteiligt.   
  
„Agent Illúvatar war ein Verräter“, erwidert Bilbo knapp und fügt dann hinzu: „Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass das MI5 untergeht. Insbesondere dein Team.“   
„Unser Team.“ Agent Oakenshield betrachtet ihn nachdenklich.   
  
„Hättest du ihn erschossen?“, fragt er dann.   
  
Bilbo seufzt. Er wünscht sich, dass er an Oakenshield seiner Stelle den Verräter ebenfalls erschossen hätte, aber Bilbo weiß inzwischen, wie er tickt. Er hätte Illúvatar ebenfalls das Schlüsselbein durchgeschossen und hätte dann versucht, ihn auf andere Weise aufzuhalten. Er war keiner der Agenten, die ohne zu Zögern schossen. Ein wenig bewundert er diese Fähigkeit, auf der anderen Seite machte sie ihm aber Angst. Es wirkt so surreal, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gibt, die einfach den Abzug loslassen konnten und einem anderen Wesen das Leben nahmen.   
  
Oder ihnen große Qualen zufügen konnten.   
  
„Nein.“ Bilbo sieht Agent Oakenshield ruhig an. „Hätte ich nicht.“   
  
Sein Leiter nickt. „Das ist in Ordnung.“ Er lächelt ein wenig. „Kein Wunder, dass Agent Balin so gut von dir gesprochen hat. Er ist vom genau denselben Schlag gewesen.“   
„Gewesen?“ Agent Oakenshield nickt und die schwarzen Strähnen wippen bei der Kopfbewegung mit.  „Balin geriet in eine direkte Konfrontation. Entweder er oder der andere. Er hat zuerst geschossen.“ 

 

„Sie verstehen sich gut mit Bilbo.“   
  
Thorin nickt und beobachtet mit wachsender Sorge, wie seine zwei Neffen und Bilbo sich bei der Mittagspause unterhalten.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich für dich freuen soll, oder dich bemitleiden soll“, murmelt Dwalin. „Da hast du mal jemanden, den du magst und deine kleinen Scheißer mögen ihn scheinbar auch. Was gut ist. Aber was ohne jeden Zweifel heißt, dass Dís davon erfahren wird. Von allem. Und zwar so, als wäre sie live dabei gewesen.“  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht.“ Thorin wirft einen letzten Blick auf das Trio, das einen Heidenspaß zu haben scheint.   
  
„Gibt es irgendwelche interessante Neuigkeiten von den Leuten aus unserem Team?“   
Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf. „Tatsächlich nicht. Es ist mehr so, als dass gerade eine Flaute in der Unterwelt herrscht.“   
„Nori?“   
„Eben jener hat das bestätigt. Er meint außerdem, dass es so wirkt, als ob die Größeren auf jemanden warten. Für irgendetwas.“   
„Sollte man sich jetzt über so eine Nachricht freuen, oder nicht?“   
  
„Tu es. Wer weiß, was für eine Kacke demnächst am Dampfen sein wird.“   
  
„Gibt es Neuigkeiten von der Nazgûl-Frau?“   
„Scheinbar hat sie gestern wirklich geplaudert wie ein Weltmeister“, sagt Dwalin amüsiert. „Bilbo hatte da definitiv den richtigen Riecher.“   
  
„Ohne jeden Zweifel“, stimmt Thorin seinem Freund zu.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bilbo amüsiert sich herrlich bei der Mittagspause mit Agent Oakenshields Neffen. Die zwei sind noch ziemlich jung, was sich auch an ihrem Humor und der Art, wie sie die Welt sehen, feststellen lässt.   
  
„Onkelchen ist ein ganz netter Typ“, meint Fíli mit einem fetten Grinsen, „Onkel Dwalin erklärt sein Wesen immer an einer Zwiebel.“  
„An einer Zwiebel?“ Bilbo sieht den Blonden fragend an. Kíli nickt enthusiastisch und schlingt einen weiteren Löffel Kartoffelbrei herunter.   
„Die erste Schicht ist ein Bastard“, sagt Fíli und schlägt Kíli auf die Hand, „Schling nicht so!“ Er wendet sich wieder an Bilbo, „und dann kommt das Arschloch. Oder andersrum. Jedenfalls ist er eigentlich – im Grunde seines Wesens – ein total netter Typ und der beste Onkel der Welt.“   
„Wenn man von unserem anderen Onkel absieht“, murmelt Kíli und vermischt Ketchup mit seinem Kartoffelbrei. Bilbo betrachtet das Gemisch mit leichtem Ekel.   
  
„Ist es nicht ein wenig gefährlich, dass ihr euren Onkel so freizügig euren Onkel nennt? In dieser Branche, meine ich.“   
  
Kíli zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Wenn Fíli und ich Scheiße bauen und unsere Vorgesetzten nicht mit uns zufrieden sind, gehen sie immer sofort zu ihm.“   
„Anfangs war das noch nicht so“, meint Fíli und pikst ein Stück seiner Bratkartoffel auf, ehe er sie in den Quark tunkt. „Da sind sie immer zu dem Direktor gegangen.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.   
  
Bilbo beginnt sich langsam zu wundern, was denn die Jungs so taten, dass ständig Beschweren einliefen. „Der hatte irgendwann keinen Bock mehr auf die Beschwerden und hat sie dann an Onkel weitergeleitet. Irgendwem ist dann ein Licht aufgegangen und joar … seitdem sind wir ganz inoffiziell offiziell die Neffen von Agent Oakenshield.“   
  
„Was habt ihr angestellt, dass sich eure Mentoren sich ständig beschweren mussten?“  
  
Kíli lässt den Löffel klirrend auf den Teller fallen.   
  
„Wir haben ausnahmsweise gar nichts getan!“ Seine Wangen werden rot vor Wut. „Fíli und ich haben den Ruf von den größten Scherzkeksen und ja, das sind wir auch. Aber wir wissen, wann wir uns zu benehmen haben!“ „Ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen.“   
Bilbo fühlt sich ein wenig schlecht. Es war wirklich nicht in seinem Sinne gewesen, den Jungs etwas anzuhängen. Aber ja, auch er hatte schon von deren Scherze und sonstigen Schabernack gehört. Gefühlt hatten die zwei schon das halbe MI5 eins ausgewischt.   
  
Fíli winkt ab. „Ist schon okay.“ Er lächelt bitter. „Kíli ist erst seit einem halben Jahr beim MI5, _offiziell_ zu mindestens, ich schon ein Jahr.“ „Unsere Mentoren sind die größten Arschlöcher“, meint Kíli düster und wirft seinem Kartoffelpüree einen bösen Blick zu. Bilbo wundert sich, ob Kíli noch die Absicht hat, sein Gepampfe noch zu essen, oder ob es ihm nicht mehr schmeckte, nachdem er Ketchup hinzugemischt hatte. 

 

„Ich bin Agent Naín zu jung, zu unerfahren. In Wahrheit ist er einfach nicht darüber hinweg, dass ich seinem Sohn den Platz weggeschnappt habe.“ Kíli schnaubt abfällig. „Dabei kann ich nicht verstehen, wie der gedacht haben kann, dass sein Sohn geeignet wäre für das MI5. Er konnte nicht mal ansatzweise morsen, oder das Morsen verstehen.“  
„Wie hat er es dann überhaupt in die Aufnahmeprüfung geschafft?“ Kíli hebt eine dunkle Augenbraue und Bilbo fühlt sich auf einmal sehr an Agent Oakenshield erinnert, der auf exakt die gleiche Weise die linke Augenbraue hebt. „Geld, würde ich behaupten.“   
  
Bilbo nickt langsam, das machte sogar Sinn.   
  
Das Pilzragout verschwindet langsam von seinem Teller. Ein wenig enttäuscht ist Bilbo von dem Essen schon. An und für sich war das Essen in der Mensa nicht schlecht, nur waren das Pilzragout einfach nur schlecht. Nicht richtig abgeschmeckt, zu viel Salz im Verhältnis dafür, dass andere Gewürze kaum rauskamen.   
  
  
  
„Büroarbeit“, begrüßt Agent Oakenshield ihn und deutet auf ein paar Blätter Papier auf einem Schreibtisch. Daneben liegen noch ein paar Zeitungen und Bifur druckt gerade etwas aus.   
„Suchen wir etwas, oder ist das die normale Büroarbeit?“, fragt Bilbo und setzt sich auf den Stuhl.   
  
„Beides“, meint Agent Oakenshield und setzt sich neben ihn. „Wir haben erfahren, dass sich im Untergrund etwas zusammenbraut und wir wollen wissen, was.“   
„Gibt es Konkret etwas, wonach ich Ausschau halten sollte?“   
Agent Fundinson deutet auf die Pinnwand, an der ein paar Profile aufgehängt sind. „Das sind die Leute, auf die wir immer schauen.“   
Bilbo nickt und überfliegt die Namen.   
Azog Gundabad, Bolg Gundabad, Agent Greenleaf, …   
  
Bilbo lacht auf. „Ihr habt Agent Greenleaf vom MI6 da hängen?“   
  
„Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit“, meldet sich Agent Oakenshield zu Wort in einem ernsten Tonfall, „Kann ja nicht sein, dass der Lackaffe uns einmal überholt oder einen Coup machen will, der uns in den Schatten stellt.“  
„Sollte dann aber nicht auch Direktor Melkor vom MI6 da hängen?“   
  
Agent Urson prustet los und selbst Bifurs Schultern beginnen zu wackeln vor stummen Gelächter. „Alles, was wir über den Herren wissen, Agent Baggins, ist, dass er der Direktor vom MI6 ist und das war es auch schon. Im Netz gibt es nur Interviews mit ihm zu finden – dafür sorgt das MI6. Das Gleiche trifft auf unseren Direktor ebenfalls zu.“ Bofur schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, das ist die Mühe nicht wert.“   
  
Bilbo nickt und liest weitere Namen ab. Die Firma Magus und der Direktor standen in ihrem Fokus, anscheinend war der Direktor Augustus Smith unter dem Verdacht, kriminelle Sachen nebenbei abzuwickeln. Eine Auftragskillerin namens Galadriel – bei dem Namen klingelt etwas bei Bilbo und die Queen selbst war ebenfalls an der Wand aufgehängt.   
„Queen Elizabeth?“, fragt er amüsiert. Agent Oakenshield nickt. „Jede Lady an der Macht ist gefährlich“, erklärt er und durchstöbert eine Zeitung nach etwas Interessanten. „Vor allem, wenn sie nur indirekt an der Macht ist.“ „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Queen Elizabeth versucht, den Premierminister zu stürzen.“ 

 

„Haha.“ Agent Oakenshield sieht ihn amüsiert an. „Nein. Aber es ist immer gut zu wissen, dass diejenigen so treiben, mit denen Britannien assoziiert wird.“ „Das sagt er jetzt so“, meint Agent Fundinson und grinst breit. „In Wahrheit ist Thorin einfach nur total fasziniert von der Frau.“   
  
„Als ob du das nicht wärst“, entgegnet Oakenshield trocken. „Unser Premierminister sieht einfach nicht gut aus. Und ihm fehlt dieses Charisma, dass die Queen einfach so ausstrahlt.“ „Ein Fan der Queen?“ Bilbos Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert.   
  
„Lieber ein Fan von ihr, als ein Fan von dem ehrenwerten Mister Gorthaur.“   
  
Agent Fundinson presst die Augen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber immer, wenn ich diesen Menschen sehe, habe ich das Verlangen danach, ihn zu schlagen.“ „Das liegt nur daran, weil dein Freund sein PA ist.“ „Halt doch du die Klappe, du Mistkerl.“ Agent Fundinson boxt seinem Kollegen einmal kräftig in den Arm.   
  
„Er sieht ihn öfter als du. Und sein Bruder ist auch sehr begeistert davon, dass der Schatz der Familie der private Assistent von einer so wichtigen Persönlichkeit ist.“  
  
„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass ich nicht wichtig bin?“   
  
Thorin grinst. „Erfasst.“ „Das wirst du bereuen“, verkündet Dwalin ruhig und wendet sich dann wieder einer Zeitung zu.   
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts gegen Homosexuelle“, meint Thorin zu Bilbo, der ihn überrascht mustert. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Warum?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gibt viele Arschlöcher auf dieser Welt.“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Bin selbst schwul. Also bringt es mir nicht sonderlich viel, Homosexuelle zu hassen.“ Er grinst.   
  
Thorin fühlt, wie ihm eine Last von den Schultern fällt. Immerhin hatte er jetzt die Gewissheit, dass Bilbo ebenfalls auf das gleiche Geschlecht stand. „Warte“, sagt Bilbo dann und betrachtet Dwalin interessiert. „Dein Freund ist der PA vom Premierminister? Reden wir hier über Ori Rison?“ „Woher kennst du ihn?“ Dwalin sieht Bilbo misstrauisch an. „Grey ist mein Pate.“   
  
„Der Vizekanzler ist dein Pate?“   
  
Bilbo dreht sich zu Bofur um. „Ja.“Er wirft Thorin einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Du wirkst nicht sonderlich überrascht. Thorin lächelt schwach.„Ich habe eventuell ein wenig Nachforschung betrieben, was dich angeht.“ Er zwinkert ihm zu. „Warst wirklich ein goldiges, kleines Kerlchen in der Grundschule.“   
  
„Du Arschloch.“  
  
„Sorry.“ Thorin grinst Bilbo schief an. „Berufskrankheit.“   
  
Er musste Bilbo ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er ihn schon eine Weile davor gestalkt hatte.   
  
„Ich finde das nicht fair“, meint Bilbo. „Ich weiß fast gar nichts über dich, habe keinen einzigen von euch hinterher geschnüffelt und du spionierst mich aus?“   
  
Dwalin wirft ihm einen Blick der Sorte „Das-hast-du-dir-selbst-eingebrockt-löffel-es-auch-wieder-selbst-aus“ zu. Warum war Dwalin mit ihm befreundet schon seit vierzig Jahren? Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet Cousins sein? Warum hatte Dwalin ihn als kleines Baby herumtragen dürfen und nicht andersrum?   
  
„Weißt du was?“   
  
Er würde so gleich zwei Fliegen auf einmal schlagen können.   
  
„Du hast Recht. Das ist total unfair.“   
  
Jetzt ist es Bilbo, der ihm einen irritierten Blick zuwirft. Dwalin ebenfalls. Fühlt sich gut an. „Das regeln wir, sobald wir aushaben.“ „Nein, Thorin. Nein.“ Dwalin sieht ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. Wahrscheinlich war er das aber auch ein klein wenig.   
  
„Ich denke, Fíli und Kíli werden sich freuen, wenn du mitkommst.“  
  
Bilbo sieht zu Dwalin. „Ich werde es bereuen, ja zu sagen, oder?“ Dwalin hebt die Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht. Kommt drauf an, ob sie dich mag.“  
  
„Sie?“  
  
„Meine Schwester“, meint Thorin grinsend, „der geliebte Schrecken der Familie. Auch unter dem Namen Dís bekannt.“  
  


 

 

 

** Kapitel II **

  
** Oder auch **

  
** Sie sollte Fußballkommentatorin werden **

  
** Beta Best  Of Kommentare **

 

 

Bilbo nickt langsam. „Ich verstehe. Pubertät?“ „Sei froh, dass du nicht ihren Stimmbruch hast miterleben müssen.“ _(Das will niemand hören. Vermutlich haben sie extra noch gesungen um Thorin zu nerven. XDD)_  
  
  
  
Bilbo sieht mit den Ohrenschützern einfach nur süß aus _( *-* Um es mit deinen Worten zu formulieren: So nommi.)_, denkt sich Thorin, während er beobachtet, wie Agent Baggins zielt, abdrückt und mehr oder weniger ins Schwarze trifft.  
  
  
  
Bilbo hebt die Augenbrauen. „Sicher. Weil Agent Oakenshield, das Paradebeispiel vom MI5, der ganze Stolz des Direktors, einem Kollegen etwas antun will.“ Er schnaubt. _( 1:0 für Bilbo)_„Oh, ich hab durchaus schon einen Agenten des MI5 getötet“, _(1:1)_ meint Oakenshield und betrachtet ihn ernst mit seinen blauen Augen.  
  
  
  
Das Pilzragout verschwindet langsam von seinem Teller. Ein wenig enttäuscht ist Bilbo von dem Essen schon. An und für sich war das Essen in der Mensa nicht schlecht, nur waren das Pilzragout einfach nur schlecht. Nicht richtig abgeschmeckt, zu viel Salz im Verhältnis dafür, dass andere Gewürze kaum rauskamen. _( Ach Bilbo. Was erwartest du denn? XDD Fünf Sterne Essen? XDD)_  
  
  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts gegen Homosexuelle“, meint Thorin zu Bilbo, der ihn überrascht mustert. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Warum?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gibt viele Arschlöcher auf dieser Welt.“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Bin selbst schwul. Also bringt es mir nicht sonderlich viel, Homosexuelle zu hassen.“ Er grinst. _( Bilbo, du hast Thorin gerade sein Leben gerettet. XDDDD Gott verdammt, du kannst so stolz auf dich sein. XDD)_  
  
  
  
„Ich habe eventuell ein wenig Nachforschung betrieben, was dich angeht.“ Er zwinkert ihm zu. „Warst wirklich ein goldiges, kleines Kerlchen in der Grundschule.“ _( Thorin! Ahahaha. XD Er soll seine Quellen nicht preisgeben! Aber klein Bilbo ist schon süß. *-*)_  
  
  
  
Dwalin wirft ihm einen Blick der Sorte „Das-hast-du-dir-selbst-eingebrockt-löffel-es-auch-wieder-selbst-aus“ zu. Warum war Dwalin mit ihm befreundet schon seit vierzig Jahren? Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet Cousins sein? Warum hatte Dwalin ihn als kleines Baby herumtragen dürfen und nicht andersrum? _ (Was? XDD Wie geil. Das stell ich mir so richtig vor. XD Dwalin mit Baby Thorin im Arm! *-*)_


	3. Chapter 3

**8\. März, 2017**

 

„Bilbo!“ Kíli fällt ihm um den Hals, kaum, dass sie das Gebäude des MI5 verlassen haben.

„Ich brauche Luft!“ Bilbo schnappt lauthals nach Luft. „Du brauchst Luft?“ Kíli sieht ihn entgeistert an. „Du hast die Liebe von mir und meinen Bruder! Reicht dir das etwa nicht aus zum Leben?“

Bilbo lacht laut auf. „Ein wenig Luft wäre nicht schlecht, Kíli. So gerne ich auch mit dir kuschele, aber eure Liebe alleine wird mir nicht ausreichen.“ „Was für eine Schande“, meint Fíli neben ihm amüsiert. Bilbo sieht Agent Oakenshield strafend an, der ihn nur angrinst. „Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass du freiwillig mitkommst.“  
Agent Oakenshield scheint das Ganze viel zu sehr zu genießen, stellt Bilbo fest. „Agent Oakenshield, Sie sind ein böser Mann.“   
Der Ältere winkt ab. „Nenn mich außerhalb des Dienstes bitte Thorin.“

„In Ordnung.“ Bilbo lächelt den Schwarzhaarigen an, der das Lächeln erwidert. Der Anblick ist wahrhaftig einer, der Bilbo sofort auf die Knie sinken lassen würde, wären sie nicht gerade mitten auf der Straße und umringt von vielen Menschen.

 

Eigentlich ist es eine Frechheit, das Thorin so gut aussieht. Bilbo benetzt die Unterlippe mit der Zunge. Seine Mutter hätte jetzt gesagt, dass er sich nicht so anstellen und den Typen fragen sollte, ob er mit ihm mal einen Kaffee trinken gehen würde. Thorin sieht für ihn aus wie einer, der nicht genug von dem schwarzen Gebräu bekommen konnte und mindestens zwei am Morgen zu sich nahm.   
  
„Da sind ja meine Lieblingsmänner“, grüßt eine Frau sie. Definitiv Thorins Schwester, die gleichen Haare und dieselbe Ausstrahlung.   
  
„Dís.“ Thorin umarmt seine Schwester und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Darf ich dir Agent Baggins vorstellen?“   
„Bilbo reicht vollkommen. Ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.“   
  
Dís lächelt ihn an. „Ist mir ebenfalls eine Freude, Bilbo. Du kannst mich Dís nennen.“ „Dankeschön.“   
  
Sie schütteln sich die Hände.   
  
„Bilbo hat sich im Büro beschwert, dass er nichts weiß“, erklärt Thorin ihr dann. Seine Schwester zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „In Ordnung. Dann klären wir ihn halt auf über die Familie Durin.“   
  
  
  
„Ich hoffe, du magst Fertigpizza?“   
  
Thorin sieht zu Bilbo, der nickt. Dís wirkt erleichtert. „Du musst entschuldigen, Bilbo, aber ich kann nicht kochen. Mein Mann kann zwar Spaghetti kochen und Gemüseauflauf, aber sonst ist auch er in der Küche nicht sonderlich talentiert.“ „Dafür sind deine Kuchen super, Mom!“, schaltet sich Kíli ein. „Danke, Schatz.“   
  
Bilbo zieht seine Jacke aus und Thorin nimmt ihm diese ab, hängt sie auf. „Wer kocht dann?“, fragt Bilbo amüsiert. Dís grinst. „Das übernehmen meine Jungs und Thorin.“   
  
„Du kannst kochen?“ Bilbo sieht ihn ungläubig an. Thorin zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Natürlich kann ich kochen. Ich mag zwar kein Meisterkoch sein, aber immerhin ist es mir möglich, zu kochen ohne etwas in Brand zu setzen.“   
  
„Frerín ist der wahre Meisterkoch in der Familie. Abgesehen von Mom“, fügt Dís hinzu. Bilbo runzelt die Stirn. „Frerín ist unser Bruder“, erklärt Thorin Bilbo. „Nur er hat das Koch-Gen vererbt bekommen.“ „Ihr seid zu dritt?“ Bilbo sieht ihn erstaunt an.   
  
„Jap. Scheint aber in der Familie zu liegen, in unserer Generation hat jeder einen Bruder, oder eine Schwester.“ „Nur du hast eine Schwester, Onkel.“ Fíli verdreht die Augen. „Solltest du das nicht langsam wissen mit deinen uralten 40 Jahren?“ „Manchmal denke ich, dass Dwalin eins ist“, antwortet Thorin mit einem Grinsen, „die Art und Weise, wie er manchmal schmollt und bockt ist schon recht weiblich.“ „Vorsicht, alter Mann.“ Dís hebt drohend eine Pfanne an. „Mum, tu die wieder runter, sonst tust du dir noch weh.“ Kíli beäugt die Pfanne misstrauisch.   
  
Bilbo lacht los. Thorin betrachtet den Blonden mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Es ist wirklich süß, wie seine Schultern beben und die Locken mitwippen. „Oh man“ Bilbo grinst sie alle an und seine grünen Augen leuchten vor Freude, „ihr seid schon ein verrückter Haufen.“   
  
„Zum Glück. Sonst wäre das hier ja alles langweilig.“   
  
Bilbo dreht sich um. In der Tür steht ein Mann, um die vierzig. Er wirkt wie eine ältere Version von Kíli, mit bisschen mehr Kraut im Gesicht.  
  
„Víli Durin, erfreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen …?“   
  
Bilbo ergreift die angebotene Hand. „Bilbo Baggins.“ „Dann bin ich erst recht erfreut, dich kennenzulernen, Bilbo. Möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie vergessen haben, dir etwas anzubieten.“ Bilbo schmunzelt Víli an. „Haben sie in der Tat, aber das ist in Ordnung.“   
  
„Thorin, die verschwören sich gegen uns!“ Der Angesprochene dreht sich zu Dís um, die ihren Mann und den Schwarm ihres großen Bruders misstrauisch beobachtet. „Wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen.“ „Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können, Dís.“Sie flucht. „Scheiße.“   
  
  
  
Sie spielen irgendwann Monopoly und Thorin verliert haushoch. Er schuldet Dís bereits 200.000 und er besitzt nur noch den Südbahnhof.   
  
„Ich wundere mich“, beginnt Bilbo und wirft die Würfel, „wie es kommt, dass du so ein guter Agent bist, Thorin.“ Thorin hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. „Du steckst erheblich in der Scheiße. Schuldest alleine Dís über 200.000 und wenn deine Neffen nicht so nett wären und dir andauernd Geld unterjubeln würden, hättest du das Spiel nach der zwölften Runde verloren.“   
  
„Jungs! Ihr sollt nicht schummeln!“ Víli schnalzt mit der Zunge.   
  
„Tu nicht so überrascht, Dad.“ Fíli fächelt sich mit einer 200er Note Luft zu.„Ja. Ist ja nicht so, als ob Onkel Thorin jedes Brettspiel verlieren würde.“ Kíli nimmt einen 500er Schein aus der Bank, die er betreut. „Außerdem machst du genau das Gleiche, wenn du die Bank kontrollierst.“  
  
Dís lacht auf. „Und ich wundere mich, warum Thorin immer so schnell draußen ist, wenn Paps oder Mum mal die Bank übernehmen.“   
  
Thorin nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Bier. „Ich kann nichts dafür“, sagt er dann schließlich, „Aber bei Brettspielen verliere ich einfach immer.“ „Opas Gene.“ Dís streckt Thorin die Zunge raus.  
  
Thorin runzelt die Stirn und sieht zu Bilbo. „Die Frage ist nicht, warum ich so ein guter Agent bin, Bilbo. Eigentlich müsste die Frage lauten, warum ich jedes Mal aufs Neue die Hoffnung hege, diese Runde zu gewinnen. Außerdem bist du so eben auf meinem Bahnhof gelandet, das wären dann 50, bitte.“  
  
„Die zieh ich dir von deinen Schulden ab. Dann schuldest du mir nur noch 360.“ „Bei dir habe ich auch Schulden?“  
  
„Bei wem hast du bitte keine Schulden?“  
  
Víli steht auf. „Bei mir. Thorin, ich vererbe dir meine gesamte Habe.“ „Willst du wirklich weg, Schatz?“ Dís sieht ihren Mann fragend an, der nickt. „Ich hab den Jungs versprochen, mit ihnen mal wieder trinken zu gehen. Wir haben schon viel zu lange nichts mehr miteinander gemacht.“ „Dann versucht es dieses Mal bitte nicht in einem Bar Kampf ausarten zu lassen.“  
  
Víli zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen, was passiert.“ „DAD!“ Kíli sieht seinen Vater streng an. „Ich will dich nicht schon wieder in einem Krankenhaus besuchen müssen, weil du zu dumm warst, um einer Faust auszuweichen und dir eine Rippe gebrochen hast.“   
  
  
  
Bilbo beobachtet, wie Vílis Gesicht weich wird und er seinem Jungen in eine Umarmung zieht. „Dann werde ich erst Recht auf mich aufpassen müssen.“„Das wäre schön, ja.“  
  
Thorin wirft mit einer Erdnuss nach seinem Schwager und trifft ihn am Hinterkopf.  
  
Víli dreht sich herum, mit einem Arm noch nicht ganz in der Lederjacke. „Wir sehen uns und pass auf dich auf, ja?“„Alles klar. Tschau, Bilbo, war schön, dich kennenzulernen.“  
  
  


**9\. März, 2017**

 

Dís klingelt am nächsten Morgen bei Thorin. Es ist neun Uhr morgens, verrät die Uhr in der Küche Thorin. Neun Uhr und seine kleine Schwester sieht so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in die Luft gehen. Wieso war es eigentlich so, dass immer etwas an dem Tag passierte, wo er länger schlafen durfte?  
  
„Tee oder Kaffee?“„Kaffee“, knurrt Dís als Antwort und sieht seine Wand an, als ob sie für welches Problem auch immer schuld ist.   
  
Seine Kaffeemaschine scheint heute einen sozialen Tag zu haben und lässt artig schwarzen Saft aus sich laufen. Gott, warum denkt er so komisch über seine Kaffeemaschine nach?   
  
Mit einer immer noch sauren Miene schlürft Dís langsam ihren Kaffee. Thorin sagt nichts. Nach 36 Jahren weiß er langsam, wie seine Schwester so tickt. Nicht anreden, bevor der Kaffee leer ist und sie von sich selbst aus mit ihrem Problem herausrückt. Das hatte sie von ihm. Er war da nicht anders in der Früh. Nur rattert da sein Kopf gerne vor sich hin und denkt zu viel.   
  
Thorin holt sich das Müsli und kippt großzügig etwas in seinen Kaffee. Küsli. Frühstück und Getränk in einem. Was für eine tolle Erfindung. „Wie kann man so etwas nur trinken?“ Dís sieht sein Frühstück mit faszinierter Abscheu an.   
  
Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. Ihm schmeckte es, und das war die Hauptsache.   
  
Dís schweigt noch für ein paar Minuten und dann platzt es endlich aus ihr raus.   
  
„Víli ist gestern mit seinen Freunden einen trinken gegangen, erinnerst du dich?“   
  
Oh nein. Thorin stöhnt auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Er ist schon wieder in eine Schlägerei verwickelt worden?“„Ihm fehlen drei Zähne, die Nase ist gebrochen, sein linkes Handgelenk ist ebenfalls gebrochen.“ „Hatte er sich das nicht beim letzten Mal auch schon gebrochen?“   
  
Dís lacht bitter auf. „Hat er. Das Krankenhaus hat heute Morgen um sieben angerufen, als er endlich bewusst genug war, um ihnen seinen Namen aufzuschreiben und die Telefonnummer.“ „Wieviel hat er denn bitte getrunken?“, fragt Thorin entgeistert. „Laut eigener Aussage nicht viel. Aber er hat sein Getränk für eine Weile aus den Augen gelassen, weil er aufs Klo musste.“   
  
„Also hat ihm jemand was ins Getränk gekippt?“  
  
Dís umklammert die hässliche gelbe Tasse fester. „Scheint so.“   
  
„Warum bist du dann hier und nicht bei ihm?“ Dís zieht ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Weil er in der OP steckt, das Handgelenk hat er sich nämlich zweifach gebrochen, sie müssen die Knochen erst wieder richtig legen.“ „… Warum lässt du ihn überhaupt noch mit seinen Kumpels weg, wenn er gefühlt jedes Mal in eine Schlägerei gerät?“  
  
„Soll ich ihm etwa verbieten, mit seinen Freunden was zu unternehmen?“„Vielleicht, ja.“ Thorin seufzt auf. „Víli ist 41, er sollte mittlerweile wissen, wann es zu einer Schlägerei eskaliert.“ „Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt, Thorin. Er ist 41, er ist erwachsen. Ich kann ihm schlecht verbieten, mit seinen Freunden was zu unternehmen.“ „Vielleicht kannst du es ihm nicht verbieten, du kannst ihm aber sagen, dass du es nicht magst.“  
  
Dís schnaubt und öffnet ihre Haare. „Seine letzte Schlägerei war vor knapp zwei Jahren, Thorin.“ „Da war er 39 und auch erwachsen. Er hat zwei Söhne, Dís, für die er ein Vorbild ist. Was für ein Vorbild ist er denn bitte, wenn er sich dauernd prügelt und im Krankenhaus landet?“Sie verstummt. Und Thorin bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Víli war kein schlechter Kerl, tatsächlich kann er sich kaum vorstellen, einem anderen Mann seine Schwester zu überlassen. Víli hatte nur eine leicht unglückliche Beziehung zu den ganzen Pubs.  
  
Das sagt er ihr auch. Dís lächelt ihn schwach an. „Aber was soll ich tun, Thorin? Víli prügelt sich ja nicht mit voller Absicht.“ Thorin kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. „Und wenn du ihn darum bittest, dass er mit seinen Kumpels in andere Pubs gehen soll?“ „Hab ich schon mal vorgeschlagen. Er meinte, dass diese Pubs ihre Stammlokale wären.“ „Dann sollen die sich ein anderes suchen.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Was, wenn einmal eine Schlägerei anders ausgeht? Wenn da mal mehr passiert, als dass er sich was bricht?“  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ein Klassentreffen?“ Bofur klopft ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Tut mir ehrlich leid für dich.“  
  
„Mir tut´s auch leid.“ Bilbo sieht die E-Mail in seinem Posteingang an, als wäre sie die Pest die persönlich. „Wann ist denn die Party?“, fragt Bofur. „Diesen Freitag“, stöhnt Bilbo und kneift die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht … vielleicht verschwindet die E-Mail von seiner liebsten Freundin Lobelia dann.   
  
„Du meinst, morgen?“  
  
„Pst“, macht Bilbo und wedelt mit der Hand. „Vielleicht verschwindet die Mail wieder, wenn wir sie nicht erwähnen und einfach vergessen.“ „Das bezweifle ich.“ Bofur tätschelt ihm mitfühlend den Rücken. „Aber warum hast du überhaupt zugesagt, wenn du eigentlich gar nicht hinwillst?“   
  
Bilbo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich war betrunken?“ „Na dann viel Spaß auf der Party.“   
  
Bilbo dreht sich zu Bofur um. „Ich will da nicht hin. Die vor fünf Jahren war schon so schlimm.“ „Also ist das euer … fünfzehnjähriges Klassentreffen?“Bilbo nickt. Oh Gott, er will da nicht hin. Lobelia würde da sein und ihr Freund. Oder hatten die inzwischen schon geheiratet? Außerdem hatte Lobelia die Party organisiert. Nein. Er will nicht.   
  
„Bofur, würdest du mich verprügeln? Damit ich ins Krankenhaus kann und eine glaubhafte Entschuldigung habe, nicht dahin zu gehen?“ Der Ire schüttelt den Kopf. „Sorry, aber ich verprügle keine Kollegen. Und Freunde sowieso nicht.“  
  
„Niemand geht ins Krankenhaus.“ Bilbo dreht sich zu Thorin um, der das Büro betritt und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansieht. „Víli liegt da schon und hat eine OP hinter sich.“ „Víli? Aber gestern war er doch noch kerngesund“, meint Bilbo stirnrunzelnd und vergisst für einen Moment sein eigenes Dilemma. Bofur neben ihm seufzt auf und Bifur lässt seinen Kopf geräuschvoll auf die Tastatur fallen.   
  
Thorin nickt. „Gestern. Heute hat er ein zweifach gebrochenes Handgelenk.“ „Wie schafft der Mann das nur?“ Bofur schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich auf einen Schreibtisch. „Und wo ist Dwalin?“ „Hat langes Wochenende mit seinem Freund“, antwortet Thorin und reibt sich über die Augen. „Hat er sich auch mal wieder verdient.“   
  
Thorin zieht sich einen Stuhl heraus und setzt sich. „Also, was war das gerade mit Krankenhausreif prügeln?“ Bilbo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist fünfzehnjähriges Klassentreffen“, beginnt er zu erklären und bemerkt, wie Thorin bei dem Wort Klassentreffen zusammenzuckt. „Der pure Horror. Dagegen wirkt jeder Horrorfilm, jede Schauergeschichte wie ein fluffiges Einhorn.“ „Liegt das an der Vorgeschichte, an den Leuten oder am Alkohol?“, fragt Thorin ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Bilbos Mundwinkel zucken. „Alles drei?“„Weißt du es, oder denkst du das?“  
  
„Ich weiß es, verdammt!“, faucht Bilbo und sieht Oakenshield wütend an. „Ich will da nicht hin! Aber ich muss. Und da wird Lobelia wieder sein und diese … dieses …“ Er holt geräuschvoll Luft, lässt seine Finger knacksen. Bifur zuckt hinter seinem Bildschirm zusammen. „Dann geh doch einfach nicht hin, wenn es dir eh nicht zu spricht.“   
  
Bilbo zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Du willst nicht hin. Das hast du gerade eben ziemlich deutlich gemacht“, meint Thorin ruhig und Bilbo bemerkt, dass Thorins Stimme ein wenig tiefer geworden ist. „Mach es dir selbst leichter und erspar dir die Qual.“ „Sprichst du da aus Erfahrung?“, will Bilbo wissen. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern.   
  
Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn ich da nicht hingehe, wird Lobelia persönlich auf meiner Matte erscheinen und mich dahin zerren. Das wäre nicht nur peinlich, sondern würde die gesamte Angelegenheit auch noch verschlimmern.“„Wie heißt diese Lobelia mit Nachnamen?“ Bofur sieht ihn fragend an. „Sackville-Baggins.“   
  
Und damit steht Bofur vom Schreibtisch auf und setzt sich an seinen PC und beginnt, wie ein Wilder auf der Tastatur herumzuhacken. „Sie hat in die Familie eingeheiratet?“ Bofur sieht kurz von seinem PC hoch. Bilbo nickt. „Also Lobelia Sackville.“ Damit macht Bofur sich wieder an seine Arbeit. „Sie war in deiner Klasse?“ Dieses Mal ist es Thorin, der ihn mit nachdenklicher Miene betrachtet. „Ja … gelockte schwarze Haare, kleine Augen und …“ „Hat sie Sommersprossen?“, unterbricht Thorin ihn. Leicht verwirrt nickt Bilbo. „Ja, aber woher …?“   
  
Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin deine alten Klassenfotos durch und hab mir die Gesichter gemerkt.“   
  
„Sie hat vor ein paar Monaten erst geheiratet. So einen Neureichen Typen, namens Otho Baggins.“ Bilbo seufzt auf. Dann hatte Lobelia jetzt noch etwas, womit sie ihn aufziehen und verspotten konnte. Ganz tolle Sache. Gibt es überhaupt etwas, wo sie ihn nicht mit verarschen kann?   
  
Sie hatte den besten Abschluss gemacht, viele Freunde und Bekannte, die ihr alle zu Füße lagen. Einen Freund, der sie offenbar genug liebte um sie zu heiraten und auch sonst eine große Fanbase. Was hatte er? Er war schwul, keine wirklich langanhaltende Beziehung seitdem er im MI5 war – der Job nahm ihm ziemlich viel Freizeit, worüber er an sich ziemlich froh ist – und hatte nicht sonderlich viele Freunde. Er zählt Thorin und seine Mitkollegen noch nicht wirklich als seine Freunde, dafür kennt er sie alle noch nicht gut und lange genug  
  
  
  
„Tut mir ja wirklich leid, dass du mit der in einer Klasse warst.“ Bofur sieht von seinem Laptop auf. Thorin blickt zu Bilbo, der mit jeder Minute niedergeschlagener wirkt. „Scheint ja ein richtiges Miststück gewesen zu sein. Mobbing, Drohungen und noch mehr Scheiße dieser Art.“ „Und trotzdem lieben sie alle“, murmelt Bilbo und schließt seine Augen.   
  
„Ich liebe sie nicht“, verkündet Bofur. Ein schwaches Lächeln huscht über Bilbos Gesicht.   
  
„Lass dich von ihr nicht einschüchtern“, rät Thorin Bilbo sanft, „geh da hin und zeig ihr, dass du keine Angst vor ihr hast.“ „Es geht nicht darum, dass ich Angst vor ihr selbst habe. Mehr davor, was sie dieses Mal anstellen wird.“ „Du bist ein Agent des MI5, Bilbo. Wehr dich. Du kannst das!“  
  
Bilbo wirft ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Thorin nickt bestätigend. „Du kannst das schon.“   
  
„Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann ruf Thorin an!“ Bofur grinst auf einmal viel zu fröhlich und zwinkert Thorin zu. „Dann kann er dir dabei helfen, diese Schreckschraube zu verjagen. Hasta la vista, Baby!“Bilbo lacht auf. „Dein Spanisch ist aber auch nicht gerade das Beste, oder?“ Bofur grinst ihm unbeirrt an. „Nein. Muss es aber auch nicht. Thorin kann es fließend und fehlerfrei und damit ist alles in Ordnung.“   
  
Thorin sieht zu Bofur, der ihn eindringlich anstarrt und dann eine minimale Kopfbewegung zu Bilbo hinmacht. Was will Bofur von ihm? Oder eher, was will Bofur ihm damit sagen?Oh. Es macht auf einmal Klick.   
  
„Du kannst mich wirklich gerne anrufen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“ Bilbo sieht ihn für einen kurzen Moment verblüfft an, dann lächelt er gequält. „Das wird schon irgendwie gehen. Aber danke, für dein Angebot.“  
  
Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich meine es ernst, Bilbo. Ruf an, wenn du da rauswillst, Hilfe brauchst oder einfach nur einen Fre-, eine Begleitung.“ Er macht eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Gib mir dein Handy.“   
  
Langsam überreicht Bilbo ihm sein Android. Thorin speichert sich ein und dann auch noch gleich als ein Notfall-Kontakt. Vielleicht ist es ein wenig dreist, aber das ist ihm im Moment egal. Wenn da auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass Bilbo ihn anruft, dann würde Thorin die nutzen.   
  
Er gibt Bilbo anschließend das Handy zurück.   
„Danke.“ Bilbo lächelt ihn an.   
  
Thorin lächelt zurück und fühlt wie eine schon lang nicht mehr gefühlte Wärme in ihm aufsteigt. Die kleinen Grübchen, die auf Bilbos Gesicht erscheinen, sind einfach nur süß.   
  
  


 

 

****

** Kapitel III **

****  
  


** Oder auch **

****  
  


** Ich glaube, sie hatte schlechte Laune **

****  
  


** Beta Best  Of Kommentare **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thorin wirft mit einer Erdnuss nach seinem Schwager und trifft ihn am Hinterkopf. _( THORIN!! DU UNARTIGES SCHEISSKIND!!! XDDD)_

 

  
  
Seine Kaffeemaschine scheint heute einen sozialen Tag zu haben und lässt artig schwarzen Saft aus sich laufen. Gott, warum denkt er so komisch über seine Kaffeemaschine nach? _ (Vielleicht, weil er komisch ist?)_

 

 

  
  
„Ihm fehlen drei Zähne, die Nase ist gebrochen, sein linkes Handgelenk ist ebenfalls gebrochen.“ „Hatte er sich das nicht beim letzten Mal auch schon gebrochen?“ _ (Sein Ernst, man?! -.-)_

 

  
  
„Also hat ihm jemand was ins Getränk gekippt?“  


  
Dís umklammert die hässliche gelbe Tasse fester. „Scheint so.“ _(Immer noch besser als wenn er selber getrunken hätte.)_

 

  
  
Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin deine alten Klassenfotos durch und hab mir die Gesichter gemerkt.“ _(Oh Gott, das ist schon echt krankhaft bei Thorin. Vielleicht sollte er mal nen Psychologen darauf ansetzten oder so. XDD)_

 

  
  
„Scheint ja ein richtiges Miststück gewesen zu sein. Mobbing, Drohungen und noch mehr Scheiße dieser Art.“ _(Blöde Bitch. Schlag ihr in die Fresse)_  



	4. Chapter 4

**10\. März, 2017**

 

Nervös schielt Bilbo auf die Uhr auf seinem Handy. Gott, er will Thorin anrufen und ihn bitten, ihn zu begleiten. Und irgendwie auch nicht. Er ist dreiunddreißig, er kann das. Er ist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er kann das alleine durchstehen. Es ist 19:28 Uhr. Gleich muss er los, damit er die Bahn erwischt, die ihn ein wenig näher an das Stadtzentrum bringen soll, Richtung Höhle des Löwen. Oder eher, in Richtung Höhle der Lobelia. Bilbo greift nach einer Flasche Wasser. Er will das nicht. Das letzte Mal hatte Lobelia ihn vor allen lächerlich gestellt, weil er gerade immer noch Single war, schwul und dem Anlass nicht entsprechend gekleidet war.

 

Er muss los. Bilbo schnappt sich seinen Haustürschlüssel, das Handy und die Lederjacke. Er würde schauen müssen, wie sich der Abend so entwickeln würde. Vielleicht konnte er ja Kopfweh vortäuschen, und die Leute aus seiner Klasse eigentlich auch nicht, bedeutet das nicht, dass er keine Manieren und Anstand besitzt. Und eben diese schreiben ihm vor, auf der Party pünktlich zu erscheinen und lange genug dazu bleiben, ohne als unhöflich zu erscheinen.   
  
Das Handy wirkt so schwer in seiner Tasche und Bilbo muss die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass Thorins Nummer darin eingespeichert ist und er ihn eigentlich jeden Moment anrufen könnte. Er … Er will es auch. In seinem tiefsten Inneren. Bilbo sehnt sich nach ein wenig Unterhaltung und die Versicherung, dass jemand an seiner Seite steht.   
  
Ihn muss niemand verteidigen, Bilbo will einfach nur jemanden mit sich haben. Verteidigen vor Lobelia kann er sich ganz alleine. Die Kommentare von ihr tun seit seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr weh, was weh tut ist die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde die Schreckschraube einfach machen lassen und so tun, als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würden.   
  
Ein großer, fetter Vorteil ist, dass er später sicherlich genug Inspiration gesammelt hat um endlich an seinem Roman weiter zu schreiben. Mal schauen.   
  
  
  
„Bilbo Baggins, eine Freude dich wiederzusehen!“ Lobelia drückt ihn an sich, erstickt ihn fast mit ihrem aufdringlichen Parfümgeruch. „Ich freue mich auch, Lobelia“, quetscht er hervor und lächelt ein wenig. Sobald Lobelia in seiner Nähe ist, hat Bilbo immer das Gefühl alles vergessen zu haben, was man ihm beim MI5 beigebracht zu haben. Lügen, flirten, komplimentieren und wie man eine Maske aufsetzt. Jedes Mal vergisst er alles und will nur noch fliehen.   
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit“, sagt er dann und ein klein wenig Schadenfreude kommt in ihm auf, als er sieht, wie sie versucht ihn nicht mehr in die Augen zu schauen. „Drinnen gibt es Getränke“, erwidert Lobelia schließlich, „die meisten sind auch schon eingetrudelt.“   
  
Wow, also hatte er sie nicht nur in Verlegenheit gebracht, sondern war auch noch pünktlich.   
  
  
  
Thorin checkt nervös sein Handy. Ob es Bilbo gut ging? Die Party hatte wahrscheinlich gerade erst angefangen, aber Thorin hat einfach nur ein schlechtes Gefühl und seine Intuition betrügt ihn selten. Aber Bilbo würde schon anrufen, wenn er Hilfe braucht, versucht Thorin sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hatte Lobelia bis jetzt auch noch keine Chance gehabt, Bilbo vorzuführen und wie einen Idioten dastehen zu lassen.  
  
Auch wenn das für Thorin verrückt und irrealistisch erscheint. Bilbo war eigentlich keiner, der sich vor allen Leuten lächerlich machen ließ.   
  
Er lässt das Display aufleuchten, noch immer kein Anruf von Bilbo.   
  
Die Uhr tickt stetig vor sich hin und macht Thorin ein klein wenig nervös. Oh Gott, er benimmt sich wie ein Teenager in seiner Hochphase. Er schnappt sich sein Handy und geht auf die Couch, schaltet den Fernseher und die XboX an. Den Ton macht er aus. Thorin muss sich ein wenig ablenken. Solange, bis Bilbo ihn anruft oder ihn benachrichtigt, dass er Zuhause ist, gesund und an einem Stück.   
  
The Witcher III hilft ihm ein wenig dabei, runterzukommen. Ein monotones und ständiges Umherlaufen ist ganz hilfreich. Er achtet nicht sonderlich auch die Story, sondern erledigt eine Nebenquest nach der anderen. Die langen, weißen Haare von Gerald erinnern ihn an seinen Vater Thraín. Er müsste auch mal wieder bei seinen Eltern anrufen und sie fragen, wie es ihnen so geht. Mum würde sich sicherlich über so einen Anruf freuen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lobelia ist erstaunlich ruhig. So wie die anderen auch, stellt Bilbo fest, während er ein Glas Malibu in den Händen hält und sich mit der Freundin von irgendeinem Klassenkameraden unterhält. Es ist neun Uhr, die Party war offiziell seit einer Stunde am Laufen und es hatte immer noch keiner eine spöttische Bemerkung über sein einsames Auftauchen gemacht, oder über seine Sexualität. Um ehrlich zu sein, verwirrt es Bilbo.   
  
„Ich verstehe ehrlich nicht, warum du als ein Langeweiler bezeichnet wirst, Bilbo.“ Oh. Seine Augenbrauen wandern nach oben. „Drogo hat mir gesagt, dass du angeblich der totale Langeweiler bist – in der Schule und in der Familie.“ „Mhm.“ „Ich will dich nicht beleidigen“, sagt Primula und lächelt ihn an, „ich empfinde dich nämlich als gar nicht langweilig. Im Gegenteil.“   
  
„Danke?“   
  
Sie lächelt ihn an und nippt an ihrem Glas Wasser. „Also, Bilbo. Wie sage ich einem Mann am besten, dass er Vater wird?“  
  
Er blinzelt Primula an. Sie lächelt fröhlich an.   
  
„Du bist schwanger?“, flüstert er. Sie nickt und grinst noch breiter. „Aww, Glückwunsch.“ Bilbo lächelt sie an. „Sag´s ihm einfach“, rät er ihr dann. „Ich glaube, dass da Direktheit wirklich bevorzugt wird.“ „Meinst du? Nicht, dass er in Ohnmacht fällt und sich den Kopf aufschlägt.“   
  
Bilbo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass Drogo das verkraften wird.“ „Okay. Okay“, flüstert Primula und umarmt ihn dann. „Dankeschön, Bilbo.“  
  
  
  
  
  
Mittlerweile ist es elf Uhr und noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Bilbo. Thorin weiß nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen sein soll. Ob er den Laptop einschalten soll und die Location von Bilbos Klassenfeier ein wenig anschauen soll? Würde Bilbo das gutheißen? Gott, er machte sich noch wahnsinnig.   
  
In dem Moment klingelt sein Telefon.   
  
  
  
„Thorin.“   
  
„Alles gut bei dir?“  
  
„Wie, die sind alle betrunken?“  
  
„Klar komme ich vorbei. Gib mir zehn Minuten.“  
  
  
  
Zu Fuß ist er schneller als mit der Bahn. Thorin schnappt sich seine Lederjacke, zieht sich Schuhe an, nimmt den Schlüssel und verschwindet dann. Vielleicht ist er ein wenig übereifrig, was Bilbo anbelangt, aber was soll er da schon machen. Er war halt ein wenig in den Blonden verknallt. Oder, wie seine Neffen zu sagen pflegten, er steht auf Bilbo. Warum musste man dafür eine neue Bezeichnung einführen, reichte das gute alte Verliebt-Sein denn nicht mehr aus?  
  
Allerdings ist Thorin ein wenig beruhigt mit seiner Annahme, dass die anderen richtig zusetzen. Bilbo klang am Telefon ganz normal, er lallte vielleicht ein klein wenig, aber sonst alles normal. Oder er hatte sich verhört, weil er sich wünschte, dass dem so war. Das Display leuchtet auf, eine Nachricht von Bilbo.  
  
„Ich stecke in einem Schrank und krieg den nicht mehr auf. Von innen.“   
  
Thorin liest die Nachricht noch einmal. Steckte Bilbo ernsthaft … Die hatten doch nicht im Ernst Bilbo in einen Schrank gesperrt? Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar die Abstellkammer, wo sie ihn eingesperrt hatten. Er beginnt zu laufen. Warum … warum ließ sich Bilbo überhaupt in einen Schrank sperren, war ja nicht so als ob er kein Training hätte. Und es kann ja nicht sein, dass niemand auf der Party bemerkte, wie falsch das war. Das waren erwachsene Leute, keine pubertierenden Scheißer mehr!   
  
Den Türsteher hat er schnell bestochen – niemand sagte „Nein“ zu über 100 Pound, wenn er noch ganz bei Sinnen war. Oder gelangweilt. Wieso plante man eine Klassenfeier in einem Club? Thorin kann nur noch den Kopf schütteln.   
  
  
  
„Bist du Thorin?“   
  
Er fährt herum. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht gerade mal dreißig mit blond gewellten Haar und elegantem Kleid steht direkt vor einer Tür. „Ja. Und du bist …?“ „Thorin?“ Das war Bilbos Stimme. „Thorin, bist du da?“ Die Stimme kommt von hinter der Tür.   
  
„Sie haben Bilbo in den Schrank eingesperrt und den Schlüssel wer weiß wohin verschwinden lassen“, erklärt die junge Frau und verdreht die Augen. „So erwachsen.“ „Thorin, bitte sag mir, dass du ein Schloss aufknacken kannst“, kommt es von Bilbo. „Wie zur Hölle haben die dich überhaupt in die Abstellkammer gekriegt?“, will Thorin wissen und geht vor der Tür in die Hocke. „Ich wollte wissen, wo das Klo ist“, erwidert Bilbo, „da es hier keine Schilder gibt. Lobelia hat mich hierhin gebracht, ich bin rein, sie hat die Tür wieder zugemacht und abgesperrt.“   
  
Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. „Und du kannst das Schloss nicht selbst aufmachen?“ „Nein“, erwidert Bilbo und klingt plötzlich unsäglich müde. „Hab schließlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich in eine Abstellkammer gesperrt werde.“ „Laufen eure Klassenfeiern grundsätzlich immer so ab?“ Thorin dreht sich zu der Frau um. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zwei Messer zu besorgen? Mir egal wie lang oder dünn. Ich brauche zwei Messer.“ „In Ordnung.“ Sie verschwindet.  
  
„Du kriegst das Schloss also auf?“ Bilbo klingt hoffnungsvoll. „Bitte, beeil dich damit. Ich glaube da krabbelt eine Spinne auf meinen Haaren rum und das ist nicht so toll.“ „Hast du Angst vor Spinnen?“„Nein. Aber schön finde ich dieses Arrangement im Moment trotzdem nicht.“  
  
„Hier. Hab sie von der Bar geklaut.“ „Danke ...?“ „Primula, kurz Prim.“ „Dann, danke Prim“, meint Thorin und lächelt die junge Frau für einen Moment kurz an. Dann wendet er sich dem Schloss zu und stochert ein wenig darin umher. Es wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher gewesen, die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben, aber … der Aufwand.   
  
Gleich darauf hat er das Schloss geknackt und öffnet die Tür. Bilbo stolpert blindlings aus der Kammer heraus und wuschelt sich furios durch die Haare. Es fällt keine Spinne heraus.   
  
„Dankeschön, Thorin“, murmelt Bilbo dann und lächelt ihn an. „War mir ein Vergnügen“, erwidert dieser. „Mich wundert´s, dass die Klingen nicht abgebrochen sind, so scheiße sind die.“   
  
Bilbo lacht auf. „Darf ich dir einen kostenlosen Drink spendieren, als ein Dankeschön?“ „Du willst doch nicht im Ernst noch länger hierbleiben?“   
  
Thorin sieht Bilbo an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Naja“, erwidert Bilbo mit einem Schmunzeln und die Röte in seinem Gesicht steht ihm wunderbar, „jetzt habe ich ja jemanden an meiner Seite.“   
  
  
  
  
  
**11\. März, 2017**

  
  
Bilbo fühlt sich bedeutend wohler mit Thorin an seiner Seite. Es hat durchaus seine Vorteile, einen großen starken Mann bei sich zu haben. Nicht nur starrt Thorin alle an, die nicht Primula heißen, sondern unterhält sich auch mit ihm. Noch nie hatte Bilbo auf einer Klassenfeier so viel Spaß. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht und das Bier wird langsam leer, ebenso wie der Gurkensalat und die anderen Knabbereien.   
  
„Wieso gibt es überhaupt Gurkensalat auf einer Klassenfeier?“ Thorin spießt ein paar Scheiben des Gemüses auf und betrachtet sie. Bilbo schürzt die Lippen. „Magst du etwa keinen Gurkensalat?“ Den hatte er selbst gemacht und auf die Party mitgebracht. Schließlich sollte auch jeder etwas zu dem Fest beisteuern und selbst wenn nicht, der Anstand alleine schon gebot es Bilbo etwas mitzubringen und nicht mit leeren Händen aufzukreuzen.   
  
„Im Gegenteil. Ich liebe Salate jeder Art.“ „Hätte jetzt eher gedacht, dass du ein Fleischliebhaber bist“, antwortet Bilbo mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Thorin grinst ihn an. „Das bin ich auch. Aber Salat … Gott, dieses Zeug.“   
  
„Du wirst jetzt nicht anfangen zu sabbern, oder?“  
  
Thorin legt den Kopf schief und lächelt leicht. „Warum nicht? Dieser Salat ist definitiv göttlich und konkurriert mit dem von meiner Mutter.“ „So gut gleich?“, will Bilbo wissen. Thorin nickt bloß und spießt noch mehr Gurkenscheiben auf. „Dann freut mich das.“  
  
Thorin stoppt mit dem Essen und die Gabel bleibt in der Luft schweben.   
  
„Du hast den gemacht?“  
  
Sollte er sich jetzt in seiner Ehre als Koch beleidigt fühlen oder war das mehr als ein Kompliment gemeint? Bilbo nickt. „Ja.“  
  
Thorin leckt sich über die Lippen und automatisch gleitet Bilbos Blick zu den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.   
  
„Ich biete dir kostenloses Wlan, ein Bett, eine ordentliche Küche, warmes Wasser zum Duschen, zwei durchgeknallte Neffen und mehrere PCs an, wenn du bei mir einziehst und öfters diesen Salat machst.“  
  
Bilbo kichert los.   
  
„Das ist mein Ernst“, verkündet Thorin und tupft sich mit einer Serviette seinen Mund und seinen Bart ab.   
  
„So gut ist der Salat jetzt auch wieder nicht“, wehrt Bilbo ab, fühlt sich dennoch sehr geschmeichelt. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht.“ „Vielleicht?“, wiederholt Bilbo grinsend. „Wer wollte gerade, dass ich umziehe wegen dem Salat?“  
  
„Vielleicht ist der Salat nur ein Vorwand meinerseits gewesen“, erwidert Thorin aalglatt und zwinkert Bilbo zu. „Ein Vorwand für was?“  
  
Thorins Grinsend wird dunkler, seine Stimme fällt ein paar Oktaven und fuck, ja, Bilbo bekommt eine Gänsehaut als er sie hört.  
  
„Dich in meine Wohnung zu locken, damit ich dich behalten kann.“Bilbo prustet los. „Das ist mein Ernst“, meint Thorin und Bilbo könnte schwören, dass Thorins Miene weicher wird. „Ich dachte, jetzt kommt irgendwas wie von wegen, dass mich niemand schreien hört.“ Bilbo sieht amüsiert zu Thorin. Der zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich mag es lieber, wenn man meine Partner schreien hört. Stärkt das Ego.“   
  
Bilbo haut Thorin auf den Oberarm.   
  
„Du … Du Blödmann, du!“ Thorin grinst ihn dreckig an und streckt ihm sogar die Zunge raus.   
  
„Und jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich mich hier mit einem kleinen Kind unterhalte oder einem Erwachsenen.“  
  
„Unterhalten?“ Thorin lehnt sich weit zu ihm vor. „Und ich dachte, wir zwei flirten hier. Unterhalten, ich bitte dich.“   
  
„Das nennst du flirten?“„Soll ich etwa einen Spruch raushauen, damit es für dich offensichtlicher wird und du mir entweder einen Korb gibst oder sein lässt?“ „Ja.“ Jetzt lacht Bilbo ihn breit an.   
  
„Okay. Ein guter, ein schlechter oder doch ein komplett lächerlicher?“  
  
„So groß ist dein Repertoire?“ „Bei mir ist nicht nur mein Repertoire groß“, erwidert Thorin mit einem fetten Zwinkern und einem eindeutigen Blick in Richtung Unterleib.   
  
„Das sagen sie alle. Und der war schrecklich.“  
  
  
  
Sie gehen gegen zwei Uhr morgens. Prim hatte auf der Party noch Drogo gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist und er Vater werden würde und er jetzt bloß nicht umzukippen brauchte, schließlich war das jetzt auch keine so große Überraschung.   
  
Thorin hatte in sich hineingelacht, als Drogo die Beine ganz schwach wurden und sich erstmal setzen musste. Bilbo hatte ihnen beide noch eine Flasche Bier geholt und sich dann zu Thorin auf die Couch gesetzt, der die Chance dazu ergriffen hatte, ihm den Arm um die Schulter zu legen.   
  
Bilbo war dabei ganz warm geworden und ja, es war verdammt süß. Dass er jetzt eine Entschuldigung hatte um sich an Thorin zu kuscheln, war natürlich nur hervorragend.   
  
  
  
Auf der Straße fahren ein paar Autos, nachts ist es in diesem Teil Londons es bedeutend ruhiger.   
  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist.“ Bilbo sieht zu Thorin, der mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen vergraben, leise neben ihm hergeht. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen“, antwortet dieser ruhig. „Und danke, dass du mich aus dem Schrank befreit hast.“  
  
Thorin grinst ihn an. „Hey, ich lasse mir doch nicht die Chance entgehen vor dir wie ein Held dazustehen.“„Also reiner Eigennutz?“„Gewissermaßen, ja.“  
  
Sie bleiben an der Ampel stehen.  
  
„Wie kommst du nach Hause, Bilbo?“„Zu Fuß, denke ich.“ „Du willst nachts alleine durch die Straßen laufen?“ Thorin sieht ihn entgeistert an.   
  
„Ich bin kein Kleinkind, Thorin“, erinnert Bilbo den Älteren scharf, „ich kann sehr wohl sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen in gefährlichen Situationen.“„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber musst du es darauf ankommen lassen?“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bist ein talentierter Agent, Bilbo, aber bitte, bitte lass es nicht darauf ankommen, ob du gesund und munter nach Hause kommst.“ „Ist das deine Art mir anzubieten, mich zu mir Nachhause zu geleiten?“   
  
„Vielleicht. Wie lange brauchen wir dahin?“„Zu Fuß schon noch eine Weile. Mit der Bahn eine Viertelstunde.“  
  
„Zu mir dauert es vielleicht noch fünf Minuten.“ „Schön für dich“, erwidert Bilbo amüsiert. „Musst du es mir so schwermachen?“, beschwert sich Thorin. „Natürlich. Wo bliebe denn sonst der Spaß an der Sache?“   
  
Thorin seufzt auf. „Möchtest du zu mir mitkommen, Bilbo und bei mir schlafen? Es würde mich beruhigen, wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht nachts irgendwo alleine rumläufst oder in der Bahn bist.“„Was soll schon groß in der U-Bahn passieren?“ Bilbo sieht zu Thorin. „Aber, ja. Ich würde gerne dein Angebot in Anspruch nehmen und bei dir schlafen.“   
  
„Freut mich. Und zu deiner Frage, was da passieren soll: Dir ist schon bewusst, dass regelmäßig in der U-Bahn Leute zusammengetreten und überfallen werden?“„Den Fakt versuche ich stets zu ignorieren“, murmelt Bilbo bedrückt, „was ich auch die meiste Zeit schaffe.“ „Sorry“, meint Thorin leise. „Nein. Nicht“, sagt Bilbo ruhig, „du machst dir Sorgen und das ist total süß. Ich mag es nur nicht sonderlich, wenn Leute mich verbessern oder bevormunden wollen.“   
  
Es ist tatsächlich süß, dass Thorin sich darum sorgt, ob er gut nach Hause kommt. An einem Stück und auch ansonsten unversehrt. Bilbo wird ganz warm. Thorin war ein guter Mann, soviel kann er mittlerweile über den Vierzigjährigen sagen. Zwar ein klein wenig anstrengend und nicht auf den ersten Blick nett, oder charmant und ein Arschloch. Aber wann hatte sich das letzte Mal jemand so um ihn gesorgt? Und dann auch noch ein so heißer Kerl wie Thorin Durin? Den er zugegebenermaßen ein wenig anhimmelte und vielleicht auch ein wenig verknallt war?   
  
Ganz besonders nach der Rettungsaktion.   
  
Auch, wenn Bilbo sich dafür schlagen könnte, dass er nicht etwas mitgenommen hatte, für den Fall der Fälle. Aber wie hätte er schon wissen sollen, dass Lobelia ihn in eine Abstellkammer sperren würde wie die unreife Göre, die sie vor knapp zwanzig Jahren schon gewesen war.   
  
Ein Dussel aber auch, dass Thorin ihm seine Nummer gegeben hatte.  
  
  
  
„Ich bin dein Chef“, erwidert Thorin schnaubend. „In der Arbeit ist das ein anderes Thema.“ Dieses Mal streckt Bilbo Thorin die Zunge raus. „Aha! Und ich bin angeblich ein Kleinkind!“ „Bist du auch. Außer in der Arbeit, da bist du ein Arschloch.“  
  
„Danke.“ Thorin schubst ihn in die Seite, zur Tür eines modern aussehenden Gebäudes. „Da geht’s rein.“ „Die Tür ist offen?“„Kann ich nichts dafür. Mir gefällt es auch nicht so. Wir nehmen den Aufzug.“   
  
Bilbo drückt den Knopf für „Oben“ und die Tür gleitet auf. „Wohin?“ „Nach ganz oben“, erwidert Thorin gelassen.   
  
  
  
Die Kissen riechen nach Thorin, stellt Bilbo fest, als er in das große Bett klettert. Nach einer kurzen Debatte hatten sie entschieden, sich das verdammte Bett einfach zu teilen und Thorin hatte Bilbo ein Shirt von ihm geliehen. Roch übrigens auch nach Thorin-verdammt-nochmal-Durin.   
  
Und Bilbo hatte zwar noch nicht viel von der Wohnung gesehen – den Eingangsbereich und das Schlafzimmer – aber verdammt, es sah schon gut aus. Es war nicht der kuschlige Einrichtungsstil wie bei ihm, es war anders.   
  
„Gute Nacht, Bilbo.“   
  
Bilbo dreht sich herum und lächelt in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Nacht, Thorin.“  
  
Die Kissen riechen wirklich gut.   
  
  
  
__________________  
  
WIESO SAGT MIR DENN KEINER, DASS ICH BEIM HOCHLADEN WAS VERKACKT HABE????


	5. Chapter 5

Bitte noch einmal Kapitel 4 lesen. Ich habe Kapitel vertauscht. Das alte Kapitel 4 ist eigentlich 5 gewesen. Jetzt stimmt es wieder :)

 

**12\. März, 2017**

 

Es dämmert.

Bolg liegt auf dem Bauch auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und blickt durch das Fernrohr seines Gewehres. Die Schwester war schon bei Víli Durin gewesen und hatte das Tablett mit dem Abendessen abgeholt. Eigentlich sollte keiner mehr das Zimmer vor morgen Früh betreten. Er hatte damit genug Zeit, vom Dach zu verschwinden und bei seinem Vater aufzutauchen, der schon wieder Probleme hatte mit irgendeiner Lieferung.   
  
Bolg wundert sich, warum sein Vater das unzuverlässige Arschloch nicht einfach tötete und einen neuen Kapitän ernannte. So würde er es zu mindestens machen. Bolg verdreht innerlich die Augen. Vielleicht wurde sein Alter auch ein wenig weich in seinen fortschreitendem Alter. Er kann sich an eine Zeit erinnern, wo sein Dad alles abgeknallt hatte, was auch nur „Pieps“ machte.   
  
Scheiße, Durin sollte gefälligst seinen Arsch vor das Fenster schaffen, damit er ihm das Licht ausblasen konnte. Zum Glück öffnete eine der Schwestern immer das Fenster um frische Luft hereinzulassen und überließ es Durin, es irgendwann zu schließen.   
  
Schließlich kommt Durin in sein Blickfeld, lässt das Fenster aber offen und geht Richtung Badezimmer. Der Rücken ist ihm zugewandt, es ist einfach nur perfekt.  
  
Das Ziel ist erfasst und dann lässt Bolg den Abzug los. Ein Hoch auf die Erfindung von Schalldämpfern.   
  
Durin sinkt zu Boden. (Super. Arschloch. Du bist immer noch gemein. Und das Arschloch war nicht an dich gerichtet. XDD Mist. Und ich hab mich angesprochen gefühlt >D)  
  
Bolg bleibt noch ein paar Minuten liegen, um sich auch zu vergewissern, dass Oakenshields Schwager auch tatsächlich nicht mehr aufsteht. Dann baut er das Gewehr auseinander, packt die Einzelteile in eine Tasche und verschwindet vom Dach.  
  
Jetzt war es an Smaug, ihn zu kontaktieren. Die Bullen würden den Vorfall nie auf Bolg zurückverfolgen können. Wie auch.   
  
Es gibt keine Patrone zum Finden.   
  
  
  
  


  
** 13\. März, 2017 **

  
  
Thorin wird ganz kalt, als Dís ihm eine Nachricht schickt mit zwei einfachen Worten:   
  
„Komm rüber“  
  
Es ist sieben Uhr irgendwas und es ist Thorins leichtem Schlaf zu verdanken, dass er sein Handy klingeln hat hören. Selten nimmt er sein Motorrad her, aber um diese Uhrzeit sind wenige auf den Straßen Londons unterwegs und es klingt dringend. Er brettert durch die Straßen und überholt auch da, wo er nicht überholen sollte.   
  
Er rennt die Treppen hoch und erschrickt erstmal. Dís laufen fette Tränen über die Wangen, ihre Augen sind gerötet und auch sonst wirkt sie komplett aufgelöst, gar nicht gefasst, so wie er sie sonst kennt.   
  
Sie wirft sich in seine Arme und schluchzt nur noch mehr. Thorin streicht ihr über den Rücken. Irgendwann schiebt er sie behutsam in die Wohnung und schließt leise die Tür. Die Jungs scheinen noch zu schlafen und noch müssen sie nicht erfahren, warum ihre Mutter so aufgelöst ist.   
  
„Sie haben ihn heute Morgen gefunden“, erzählt Dís leise und umklammert ihre Tasse mit Tee, den Thorin ihr gerade aufgebrüht hat. Ein sinkendes Gefühl macht sich in Thorin breit. Was auch immer jetzt kommen würde, es war nicht gut. „Eine Schwester. Sie wollte ihm das Frühstück bringen.“ Sie sieht ihn an und neue Tränen kullern. „Er wurde erschossen, Thorin. Im Krankenhaus.“   
  
Er blinzelt. W-was?   
  
„Die Polizei wurde benachrichtigt. Das Krankenhaus wird von der Polizei im Moment durchsucht, aber sie glauben nicht, dass der M… Mörder noch da ist.“ „Es tut mir so leid“, flüstert Thorin leise, fassungslose und zieht sie dann in seine Arme. Dís schnieft auf. „Er ist weg, Thorin. Víli ist tot und der Mörder, der ist einfach weg.“ Sie lacht leise bitter auf. Und dann fließen noch mehr Tränen und machen sein Hemd nass. Das stört ihn im Moment nicht einmal.   
  
Sein Gehirn arbeitet immer noch.   
  
Man sollte meinen, dass er als Agent es gewöhnt ist von dem Tod anderer Leute zu erfahren. Aber selten hatte ihn eine Nachricht so getroffen, wie diese. Víli war tot.   
  
Oh Gott, wie sollten sie das denn Jungs beibringen?  
  
  
  
Er musste in der Arbeit anrufen und Bescheid geben, dass er heute nicht kommen konnte. Er … er musste bei seiner Schwester bleiben.   
  
„Ich sag in der Arbeit Bescheid, dass ich nicht kommen werde“, sagt Thorin und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Okay“, flüstert Dís leise.   
  
Er steht auf und geht auf den Balkon raus. Jeder Agent hatte eine Nummer bekommen von dem Sekretariat, wo sie sich zu entschuldigen hatten und auch ansonsten anzurufen hatten, wenn mal irgendwas war. Es ging nie jemand hin, man sprach auf den Anrufbeantworter und wer auch immer da am Schreibtisch saß, leitete alles weiter.   
  
„Hier Agent Oakenshield. Der Mann meiner Schwester wurde erschossen, meine Neffen Fíli Durin, Kíli Durin und ich werden die nächsten Tage nicht auftauchen.“   
  
Das war´s. Er tippt noch eine kurze Nachricht an Dwalin, wo er ihn über das Vorgefallene aufklärt und ihn darum bittet, die Nachricht weiterzuleiten. Dann schaltet er das Handy aus und geht zurück zu seiner Schwester, die sich gerade geräuschvoll die Nase putzt. „Wie soll ich das den Jungs bloß erzählen?“, flüstert Dís und sieht ihn fragend an. „Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelt Thorin und schenkt sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Wahrscheinlich ist es am besten, wenn wir es ihnen einfach sagen.“„Bist du dir da sicher?“Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, bin ich mir nicht.“   
  
  
  
Fíli und Kíli stolpern in die Küche und erstarren, als sie ihren Onkel dasitzen sehen und ihre Mutter, verheult und scheinbar mit ihren Nerven am Ende.   
  
„Jungs, setzt euch.“ Thorin sieht sie müde an und deutet auf die Bank. Fíli wirft Kíli einen verunsicherten Blick zu und rutscht dann in die Bank.   
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Fíli als Erster.   
  
Thorin wirft Dís einen fragenden Blick zu. Er wollte das nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es eh schon war, aber dann wiederrum … Wie sagte man jemanden, dass der Vater ermordet worden war? In einem Krankenhaus? Und es keinem aufgefallen war für circa zehn Stunden? Dís nickt.   
  
„Man hat Víli im Krankenhaus erschossen“, presst Thorin schließlich hervor und beobachtet seine Jungs ganz genau. Wo war Frerín, wenn man ihn brauchte, der besaß wenigstens Feingefühl. (Gott, Thorin. Mach ja nichts falsch!)  
  
„Das ist ein Witz, oder?“ Kílis Stimme zittert. „Nein, Schatz“, flüstert Dís mit Tränen in den Augen. „Das ist kein Witz. Das ist unser purer Ernst.“   
  
Fíli blinzelt sie alle ungläubig an, schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Das ist ein kranker Witz von euch, das ist alles. Als ob jemand Dad in einem Krankenhaus tö… töten würde!“ „Leider ist es kein Witz.“  
  
„Dad ist tot?“, flüstert Kíli und sieht sie an, als ob sie persönlich dafür gesorgt hätten das Víli nicht mehr unter ihnen weilt. Dís nickt.   
  
Und Thorin fühlt sich machtlos und wie der größte Versager der Welt zugleich, als er zusieht, wie seine Jungs die Wahrheit anerkennen und dicke Tränen zu fließen beginnen. (Du bist so grausam!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
 **14\. März, 2017**

  
  
Frerín war gestern Abend zu ihnen gestoßen, hatte dafür extra seine Tournee unterbrochen. Sein Agent selbst hatte versprochen, alle Angelegenheiten in die Hand zu nehmen und sich um alles zu kümmern. Dass die Leute ihr Geld für die Tickets zurückbekamen und auch die Interviews für die nächsten Tage absagte.   
  
Thorin ist froh darum.   
  
Kíli war nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer gekommen und nur Fíli durfte es im Moment betreten, da auch er darin wohnte. Dís war heute Morgen um drei erst ins Bett gegangen, nachdem sie den Tag mit Thorin auf der Couch und später dann auch mit Frerín verbracht hatte.  
  
Thorin selbst hatte nicht geschlafen. Er konnte nicht.   
  
Eier und Speck brutzeln in der Pfanne und die Kaffeemaschine hat er auch eingeschalten. Kíli würde das Zimmer heute wieder verlassen müssen. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass Kíli sich jetzt von allen abschottet und versucht, alleine damit klarzukommen. Das hatte ihm auch seine Mom geraten, die irgendwann gestern angerufen hatte. Sie hatte den Fehler begangen, als ihre Eltern gestorben waren und selbst Bilbo hatte ihn eindringlich davon abgeraten, Kíli alleine zu lassen. Selbst, wenn der das nicht wollte.   
  
Das Festnetz klingelt. Thorin hebt ab.   
  
„Bei Durin?“   
  
Gott, seine Stimme klingt auch frisch. Es ist der Polizist, der die Untersuchung leitet, Thorin kann sich seinen Namen nicht merken. Er entweicht ihm die ganze Zeit.   
  
„Wie, Sie meinen, es gibt keine Patrone zu finden?“ Thorin schnaubt auf. „Hören Sie, mein Schwager wurde erschossen. Da muss eine Patrone sein. Suchen sie genauer! Haben Sie denn schon ein Röntgenbild machen lassen?“  
  
„Ich erteile Ihnen keine Befehle, ich gebe ihnen einen Hinweis. Gott, eine Patronenhülse kann sich nicht in Luft auflösen! Machen Sie ihre Augen auf!“  
  
Er atmet tief durch. Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung machte ihn wahnsinnig.   
  
„Ja, bitte, geben Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie mehr erfahren. Da würde ich mich drüber freuen.“  
  
Er legt auf. Und atmet ein. Tief.   
  
War die Polizei von London tatsächlich zu dumm um eine Patrone zu finden? Konnte doch nicht sein.  
  
  
  
Balin schaut am Abend vorbei, er hat ofenwarme Pizza dabei und Thorin dankt allen Göttern für das Essen. Seit dem Frühstück hatten er und Dís versucht, Kíli aus dem Zimmer zu locken. Vergebens.    
  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist“, murmelt Dís und streicht sich eine Strähne ihres inzwischen fettigen Haares nach hinten. Balin lächelt sie an. „Kein Problem, gal.“ Er betrachtet sie und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir essen jetzt. Dann lässt du dir ein Bad ein und gehst danach sofort ins Bett und versuchst zu schlafen.“ „Aber Kíli. Ich muss …“   
  
Balin schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Um den Jungen kümmere ich mich. Thorin wird Fíli unterhalten und du ruhst dich aus! Ist das verstanden?“ Sie nickt und Thorin kann die offensichtliche Erschöpfung in den Zügen seiner Schwester erkennen. „Gut“, meint Balin, zieht einen Stuhl heraus und deutet Dís an, sich hinzusetzen. Thorin deckt wortlos den Tisch auf für sechs Personen, Balin schneidet derweil die Pizzen und kocht Wasser.   
  
Die Pizza ist eine wahre Wonne. Thorin fühlt sich glatt wie ein Mensch, als er ein Stück verdrückt hat. Dann steht er auf, wirft einen letzten bedauernden Blick auf seinen Rest und geht Richtung Bad. Das Wasser fließt in die Badewanne und Thorin betrachtet die große Auswahl an Bade-ölen. Flieder, Vanille, Orange, Pfefferminze, Weihnachtsduft. Typisch Frau im Bad.   
  
Seine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben.   
  
Er entscheidet sich für Vanille – es hat einen angenehmen Geruch, außerdem steht „Zum Entspannen und Wohlfühlen“ darauf.   
  
Balin nickt ihm dankbar zu, als er die Küche wieder betritt. Fíli sitzt mittlerweile auch am Tisch und isst seine Pizza Tirol. Kíli war schon wieder nicht aus seiner Höhle gekommen.   
  
„Danke, Thorin.“ Dís lächelt ihn an.„Kein Problem“, erwidert er und drückt ihre Hand.   
  
Frerín stößt ebenfalls zu ihnen und isst lustlos seine Pizza. „Kíli will sein Zimmer nicht verlassen.“   
  
Balin zieht seine weißen, buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. „Der Junge wird das Zimmer noch heute verlassen, das versichere ich dir, Frerín.“ „Und wie willst du das anstellen?“ Fíli sieht seinen Großcousin, der mehr ein Onkel für ihn ist, fragend an. Balin lächelt. „Mit Überzeugungskraft, laddie.“ Er zwinkert.   
  
  
  
Balin bekommt Kíli tatsächlich aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Thorin wirft seinem Cousin einen bewundernden Blick zu. Der zuckt mit den Schultern und unterhält sich mit Fíli. Kíli ist stumm seine Pizza.   
  
Die Jungs gehen freiwillig um zehn ins Bett. Dís ist schon lange am Schlafen, das hofft Thorin zu mindestens.   
  
Er macht es sich auf der Couch bequem, Balin hat den Sessel für sich beansprucht und Frerín sitzt am Boden, gegen die Couch gelehnt. „Hat die Polizei schon irgendwas herausgefunden?“, fragt Frerín plötzlich.   
  
Thorin schnaubt verächtlich und streicht sich durch sein Haar. „Von wegen“, murmelt er und die Verachtung ist auch in seiner Stimme zu hören, „die Polizei ist zu gar nichts mehr fähig. Die behauptet sogar, dass es gar keine Patrone gibt.“ „Bitte, was?“ Balin sieht ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Thorin nickt.   
  
„Der Typ, der die Untersuchung leitet, hat heute Morgen angerufen.“„Und da sagst du nichts?“ Frerín sieht ihn mit gewölbter Stirn an. „Was soll ich groß sagen? Dass die Polizei zu dumm ist, um ein Projektil zu finden?“   
  
„Vielleicht hat es sich ja aufgelöst, oder selbst zerstört“, meint Frerín.   
  
„Selbst dann müssten Partikel von der Patrone aufzufinden sein.“ Balin schüttelt den Kopf. „Eine Patrone kann nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, Frerín.“Der Musiker hebt die Hände. „Ist okay. Wenn ihr das sagt. Ich bin bloß der Musiker in der Familie und ihr die krassen Agents. Alles gut.“   
  
Balin tippt sich nachdenklich an die Schläfe. „Haben die denn schon ein Röntgenbild gemacht, oder Gewebeproben unternommen?“ „Ein Röntgenbild wurde angeblich schon gemacht. Als nächstes wollen sie es mit einem CT probieren. Die Autopsie selbst hat wohl nur ergeben, dass Víli von hinten erschossen wurde.“

  
  
Balin pfeift leise. „Also sind sie doch so unfähig, wie immer alle behaupten. Thorin, kannst du Bofur anrufen und ihn nach dem Autopsie Bericht von Víli bitten?“   
  
Knapp zehn Minuten später öffnet Thorin den Autopsie Bericht.   
  
„Wie erwartet“, meint er über die Schulter zu den anderen zwei, „es wurde nichts gefunden, was auch nur im Ansatz einer Patrone ähnelt, noch wurden fremdartige Partikel erkannt.“ Thorin schließt das Fenster wieder.   
  
„Und Eis?“ Frerín sieht sie fragend an. „Könnte es nicht sein, dass die Patrone aus Eis bestand?“   
  
„Ist nicht hart genug und würde außerdem sofort schmelzen.“ Balin schüttelt den Kopf. „Welcher Bastard es auch immer gewesen sein mag, er hat gründlich seine Hausaufgaben gemacht.“ Widerstrebend muss Thorin Balin Recht geben. Er trommelt nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf seinem Laptop rum.   
  
„Und Trockeneis?“  
  
Dieses Mal antwortet Thorin seinem kleinen Bruder, der offensichtlich angestrengt über den Mord nachdenkt. „Niemals. Ich glaube, Trockeneis ist auf Stufe zwei von den zehn möglichen Stufen der Mohsschen Härteskala.“„Verdammt.“ Frerín lässt seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. „Wie ist es möglich, dass ein Projektil verschwindet? Einen Mörder entkommen lässt?“  
  
Thorin kann nur mit den Schultern zucken und sich genau das Gleiche fragen.  
  
„Wenn die Polizei den Fall nicht klären kann, wäre es möglich … Kann es sein, dass dem MI5 der Fall übertragen wird?“ Frerín sieht sie nachdenklich an.   
  
„Denke schon“, murmelt Balin nachdenklich. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich jemals von so einem Fall gehört habe. Dass das Projektil verschwunden ist.“ „Ich auch nicht.“   
  
Thorin seufzt auf. „Ich geh schlafen. Und versuche, ob ich morgen den Direktor erreiche und wegen dem Fall reden kann.“  
  
Balin nickt. „Tu das. Ich kümmere mich um Dís und die Jungs. Hab eh nichts mehr zu tun, außer Zuhause rumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen.“


	6. Chapter 6

**15\. März, 2017**

 

Thorin klopft an der Tür des Direktors an. Bis jetzt war er nur zweimal im Büro des Direktors gewesen. Einmal, als er zum Leiter eines Teams befördert wurde und das andere Mal, um das Geschehen mit Agent Illúvatar dem Direktor persönlich zu schildern.

 

„Herein.“   
  
Das Büro reicht so, wie beim letzten Mal vor gut zehn Jahren. Sauber, aber einen Hauch von Zitrone ist in der Luft.   
  
„Agent Oakenshield.“   
  
„Sir. Guten Morgen.“   
  
„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er um diese Zeit gut ist. Setzen Sie sich, bitte.“ Artig setzt sich Thorin in den Stuhl. Sein Direktor setzt sich ihm gegenüber und lächelt bitter. „Es tut mir leid, der Vorfall mit ihrem Schwager.“ „Danke“, meint Thorin. „Wie geht’s der Schwester? Und wie geht’s den Jungs? Kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine schwere Zeit für ihre Familie ist.“   
  
„Den Umständen entsprechend, denke ich“, erwidert Thorin und streicht sich kurz über seinen Bart. „Erklären Sie mir, Oakenshield, was tun Sie hier?“ Der Direktor hat die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sich über den Tisch zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt. „Wollen Sie der Trauer entkommen, indem Sie sich in die Arbeit stürzen? Denn wenn dem der Fall ist, dann sage ich Ihnen gleich, dass ich das nicht durchgehen lassen werde.“ Thorin schüttelt kurz den Kopf. „Nein, Sir.“  
  
Ein wenig besänftigt lehnt sich der Direktor zurück und mustert ihn aufmerksam. „Gut. Sie sehen nämlich, mit Verlaub, aus wie ein Stück Scheiße. Haben Sie überhaupt in den letzten Nächten geschlafen?“ „Ein wenig“, murmelt Thorin und sieht kurz auf seine Hände.   
  
„Warum sind Sie dann hier und nicht bei ihrer Familie? Oakenshield, weder habe ich im Moment Aufträge für Sie, noch werde ich ihrem Team welche in nächster Zeit welche erteilen.“   
  
  
  
„Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass sie den Autopsie Bericht gelesen haben und den Polizeibericht, was diesen Fall anbelangt?“   
  
Die Augen des Direktors blitzen auf. „Sie etwa, Agent?“ Thorin schmunzelt leicht. „Niemals, Sir.“ „Sicher“, erwidert sein Arbeitsgeber spöttisch. „Aber das Gleiche kann ich auch von mir behaupten. Also, was wollen Sie von mir?“  
  
„Ist es möglich, dass das MI5 den Fall übernimmt?“   
  
Die Augenbrauen wandern hoch. Thorin schluckt.   
  
„Wenn wir unser Interesse daran bekunden, sicherlich.“ Der Direktor blickt ihn abschätzend an. „Wollen Sie, dass ich das tue, Oakenshield?“ Thorin öffnet den Mund um zu antworten, aber der Direktor schüttelt den Zeigefinger abwehrend. „Na. Nichts sagen, Agent Oakenshield. Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“   
  
Ein wenig verwirrt und zurückgenommen nickt Thorin.   
  
„Nehmen wir an, ich sage Kommissarin Varda, dass das MI5 an dem Fall interessiert ist. Nehmen wir an, sie überlässt uns den Fall, was dann?“ Der Direktor zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Soll ich eurem Team den Fall übergeben? Ist es das, was Sie wollen?“  
  
„Ja, Sir.“   
  
„Immerhin sind Sie ehrlich“, murmelt der Direktor. „Gut. Wenn die Polizei nächsten Montag, der 20. März, immer noch nichts hat, werde ich Kommissarin Varda Bescheid geben. Bis dahin haben Sie Urlaub, Agent Oakenshield. Wagen Sie es bloß nicht, hier aufzutauchen. Denn dann bringe ich Sie persönlich zu ihrer Schwester zurück.“   
  
„Danke, Sir.“  
  
„Und jetzt, kusch.“   
  
Thorin steht auf und ist schon fast aus dem Büro draußen, als sein Chef ihn zurückpfeift. „Ja, Sir?“   
  
„Richten Sie bitte ihrer Familie mein Beileid aus. Es ist nie leicht, jemanden zu verlieren. Egal, ob es jemand aus der Familie ist oder nur eingeheiratet.“ Thorin nickt. „Werde ich machen. Dankeschön.“  
  
Dieses Mal geht er wirklich.   
  
  
  
  
  
Thorin öffnet die Haustür und wird von einem wohligen Geruch empfangen. Offensichtlich hatte jemand den Herd gefunden und beschlossen, den zu benutzen. Er kann … ist das Auflauf, den er da riecht? Und Muffins? Das Wasser läuft ihm im Mund zusammen.   
  
„Hey, Onkel.“ Kíli winkt ihm aus der Küche heraus zu und grinst ihn an. „Bilbo ist da. Und er hat Muffins gemacht.“   
  
Oh Gott, wenn die dann auch noch gut schmeckten, dann war´s das für Thorin. Dann würde er den Blonden leider in sein Apartment verschleppen und dort gefangen halten müssen.  
  
Er betritt die Küche, Fíli und Kíli sitzen um den Tisch herum und essen die restliche Schokosoße, während Bilbo an die Anrichte gelehnt steht und ein Glas Wasser in den Händen hält. „Hey.“ Bilbo lächelt ihn an. „Ich bin einfach vorbeigekommen, ich hoffe das passt?“ „Sehe kein Problem damit“, erwidert Thorin. Ihm gefällt der Gedanke, dass Bilbo einfach vorbeikommt, weil er Lust darauf hatte. Ihm gefällt der Gedanke sehr. Schade nur, dass es nicht seine Wohnung war, die Bilbo aufgesucht hatte. Aber … besser als gar nichts. Seine Laune steigt um einige Grad nach oben.   
  
„Du hast gekocht?“, fragt er Bilbo. Der nickt leicht verlegen. „Ja. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung? Die Jungs haben gesagt, ich kann die Küche benutzen.“ Thorin nickt. „Alles gut. Ich bin froh, dass der Herd überhaupt einmal benutzt wird.“   
  
„Flirtet ihr gerade?“    
  
Thorin dreht sich zu seinem jüngsten Neffen um, der Kotzgeräusche imitiert. Fíli sieht Bilbo und ihn amüsiert an. „Würdet ihr das woanders hin verlegen? Liebe. Baaah.“ Das Zwinkern sieht Thorin, auch wenn sein Ältester ebenfalls sich imaginär übergibt.   
  
„Wie alt, hattest du gesagt, sind die zwei?“  
  
Bilbo sieht die Jungs amüsiert an. „Zwei und vier“, antwortet Thorin samtig, „Gerade erst ihren Windeln entkommen.“ „Das schlimmste Alter also.“   
  
„In der Tat.“  
  
„Wir können euch hören!“, sagt Kíli. „Ich dachte, ihr kotzt“, meint Bilbo gelassen und wirft einen Blick in den Backofen. Es riecht verlockend nach Muffins.   
  
„Mom ist übrigens einkaufen“, wirft Fíli ein. „Kann ein Weilchen dauern, bis sie wieder da ist. Sie wollte dann noch zum Revier fahren und mal nachfragen, wann sie denn D-… Dad freigeben für die Beerdigung.“ Kíli zuckt zusammen. „Das kann noch eine Weile dauern“, murmelt Thorin, auf einmal erschöpft. „Die Idioten von der Polizei finden das Projektil nicht.“   
  
„Aber ein Projektil kann nicht unsichtbar sein“, widerspricht Bilbo mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Das ist unmöglich.“ „Wir haben den Fall, wenn die Schlappschwänze bis nächsten Montag immer noch nichts rausgefunden haben.“   
  
Fíli streckt den Daumen nach oben. Kíli nickt zufrieden.   
  
„Vielleicht kann Oín in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Sache werfen.“ „Óin?“ Bilbo sieht ihn fragend an. Thorin nickt. „Óin ist unser Gerichtsmediziner. Das heißt, er arbeitet selbstständig, aber gehört uns wann immer wir ihn brauchen.“ „Wie kommt denn das zustande?“   
  
„Onkel hat seinem Bruder einen Job verschafft.“ Fíli zuckt mit den Schultern und blickt sehnsüchtig zum Backofen. „Gibt’s bald Essen? Ich habe einen riesen Hunger!“ „Glóin. Arbeitet als Finanzirgendwas beim MI5.“ Thorin grinst ein wenig.   
  
„Könnte es sein, dass dir ein paar Leute einen Gefallen schulden?“ Bilbo sieht ihn fragend an. „Kann man durchaus so sagen, ja.“   
  
Bilbo schnaubt und verdreht amüsiert die Augen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bilbo beobachtet Thorin, wie er mit seinen Neffen agiert und mit ihnen umgeht. Da ist eine Wärme in seinen Augen und eine Aura des Glücks um ihn … Bilbo kann innerlich einfach nur den Kopf schütteln und diesen Mann um sein Glück beneiden. Auch, wenn das mit Víli definitiv kein Glück war, er hatte eine liebende Familie, eine großartige. Manchmal da wünscht er sich ebenfalls eine so tolle Familie.   
  
Aber musste Thorin so toll im Umgang mit seinen Neffen sein? Wie kann er denn da überhaupt widerstehen und sich nicht in ihn verknallen?   
  
„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, sabberst du gleich über deinen Schoss“, flüstert eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Bilbo fährt herum, greift nach dem Hals.   
  
„Wooooow, Junge. Beruhig dich.“ „Was auch immer du getan hast, Frerín, du hast es wahrscheinlich verdient.“   
  
Bilbo betrachtet den Mann stirnrunzelnd, dem er den Daumen auf den Kehlkopf drückt. Eine falsche Bewegung und das war´s mit dem Typ. Die Nase kommt ihm sehr bekannt vor. Den Namen Frerín hatte er auch schon mal gehört.   
  
Och ne. Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr.   
  
  
  
Er lässt von Frerín ab. „Sorry, du hast mich erschreckt.“„Wohl eher ertappt“, meint Frerín mit einem dreckigen Schmunzeln und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich bin übrigens Frerín, der sexy Bruder.“ Er gibt ihm die Hand.„Bilbo.“ „Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Wir haben viel zu besprechen nach dem Essen.“  
  
„Bilbo.“ Bilbo sieht zu Thorin, der ihn ernst ansieht.   
  
„Ein kleiner Rat im Guten: Versuch, nirgends mit Frerín alleine in einem Zimmer zu landen.“   
  
Die zwei Racker nicken eifrig dazu.   
  
„Ey! Das ist nicht fair!“, beschwert sich Frerín und macht einen Schmollmund. Bilbo muss kichern bei dem Anblick. Jetzt weiß er, woher Fíli und Kíli ihr schmollendes Gehabe haben. Eins zu eins von ihrem Onkel kopiert. „Bist eh nicht mein Typ, Frerín.“ Er zwinkert dem Blonden zu, der sofort wieder zu strahlen beginnt. „Warum strahlt er jetzt so?“ Thorin sieht verwirrt zu seinen Neffen, die ebenfalls nur verwirrt blicken. „Das Zwinkern“, meint Frerín grinsend und zwinkert Bilbo zu, „es ist das Zwinkern.“   
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir fliehen und nicht Bilbo“, murmelt Fíli und spießt etwas von seinem Auflauf auf.„Nur, wenn wir die Muffins mitnehmen!“ Kíli beäugt die besagten Muffins im Backofen.  
  
Bilbo hebt die Augenbrauen. „Erstens, die sind erst in zehn Minuten fertig. Zweitens, wer sagt, dass ich euch die mitnehmen lasse, ohne einen Kampf?“  
  
„Würdest du uns etwa deine Muffins verweigern, nachdem du schon zurückbleibst?“ Thorin blickt ihn entgeistert aus seinen blauen Augen an. Bilbo unterdrückt ein Wimmern. Niemand hatte so schöne Augen zu haben.   
Gott, er klingt wie ein Mädchen, dass über ihren Schwarm sabbert.  
Teenager-Hormone.Morituri te salutant, denkt sich Bilbo ironisch und widmet sich dann wieder seinem Essen.  
  
  
  
Dís stürmt in die Wohnung und knallt die Tüte mit dem Essen auf den Tisch. Bilbo zuckt zusammen und ist wirklich froh darum, dass sie den Tisch nach dem Essen gleich abgeräumt haben.   
  
„Dís? Ist was passiert?“   
  
Dís sieht Thorin an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Aber das tat Bilbo auch, denn die Frage war schon ein wenig bescheuert. „Ob was passiert ist? Abgesehen davon, dass mein Mann erschossen worden ist und sich niemand erklären kann, wie das passiert sein soll? Nein. Alles gut. Die Welt ist großartig, Thorin. Wirklich.“   
  
Sie fährt sich frustriert durch das schwarze Haar.   
  
„Können diese Idioten von der Polizei eigentlich überhaupt irgendwas? Also, können die Fälle lösen, die mal ein wenig schwieriger sind als die Normalen? Oder sind sie nur dafür gut, Anzeigen aufzunehmen, Knöllchen zu verteilen und die dritte Röntgenaufnahme machen zu lassen?“   
  
„Die dritte?“ Bilbo sieht verwundert zu Dís. Die nickt. „Ja. Die Dritte. Hallo, Bilbo. Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Sie greift sich einen der Muffins vom Tablett und beißt rein. „Die sind super, Bilbo. Und wirklich nötig im Moment.“ „Hau rein.“ Er freut sich, dass Dís die Blaubeer-Muffins schmecken. Persönlich sind sie auch eine seiner Lieblingssorte, das Aroma der Beere in Schokolade und Teig, wow. Ihm hatte es beim ersten Mal probieren komplett die Sprache verschlagen.   
  
„Der CT hat auch nichts ergeben“, erzählt Dís ihnen erschlagen und hat sich scheinbar auch ein wenig wieder beruhigt. „Da ist einfach gar nichts zum Sehen.“ Sie holt eine CD aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Hier.“ Sie gibt sie Thorin. „Dann musst du nicht schon wieder Bofur um Nachforschungen bitten.“   
  
Thorin lächelt schuldbewusst.   
  
„Es ist nichts zu sehen. Sie haben sogar nach Spuren von Nitrit gesucht, aber nichts.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf.   
  
„Für den Dummen hier“, wirft Frerín ein und seufzt, „warum Nitrit-Spuren?“  
  
„Pulver-Dampf-Reaktion“, antwortet Bilbo abwesend. „Wenn man eine Feuerwaffe benutzt, lagert sich Nitrit in der Umgebung ab. In dem Fall, der Körper.“   
  
„Ah“, meint Dís. „Hab ich selbst nicht verstanden und wollte nicht Nachfragen. Aber sie haben herausgefunden, von wo der Schuss abgefeuert worden sein muss.“ Bilbo verdreht die Augen. „Jetzt schon? Ist doch klar, dass der nur vom Gebäude gegenüber abgefeuert werden konnte. Haben die schon mal daran gedacht, die Überwachungskameras zu checken?“   
  
„Zufälligerweise waren an diesem Tag die Kameras alle kaputt“, meint Dís mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
  
„Was für ein Pech aber auch.“ Bilbo kann einfach nur den Kopf schütteln.   
  
  
  
„Wem gehört das Gebäude gegenüber?“ Kíli sieht sie alle fragend an. „Es ist kein Teil vom Krankenhaus. Es gehört einer Firma, soweit ich weiß.“   
  
Thorin springt auf und verlässt die Küche.   
  
Noch ehe Bilbo seine Verwunderung laut äußern kann, ist Thorin schon wieder zurück, mit dem Laptop in seinen Händen.   
  
„Und da heißt es, ich wäre nach Technik süchtig“, motzt Kíli mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Der Gedanke, Kíli … Der Gedanke ist gut.“ Thorin trommelt ungeduldig mit den Fingern, während der Laptop hochfährt. Dann tippt er auf der Tastatur wild rum und wird im nächsten Moment starr.  
  
„Thorin?“, fragt Dís nach. „Was hast du herausgefunden?“  
  
  
  
Seine Mundwinkel zucken.   
  
„Zwei alten Bekannten“, meint er und sieht sie alle ernst über den Laptoprand an.   
  
„Das Gebäude gehört meinem alten _Freund_ , Azog.“  
  
„Fuck!“, flucht Dís und haut auf die Tischfläche.   
  
Thorin nickt. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Das Gebäude wurde vor einem halben Jahr vermietet und zwar an die Firma von Angus Smith.“ „Nein“, stöhnt Bilbo auf und haut sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.   
  
„Sollte mir der Name etwas sagen?“  
  
Bilbo schnaubt. Diese Ironie.   
  
Kíli erklärt es. „Angus Smith gehört die führende Firma auf dem Markt Sicherheit, Überwachung und Co. Und ausgerechnet bei der Firma Magus sollen die Kameras zufälligerweise ausgefallen sein?“„Abgesehen davon, dass wir eh schon länger vermuten, dass Smith keine ganz sauberen Finger hat“, murmelt Thorin und blickt nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm.   
  
„Entweder ist das hier der Anfang von etwas Größerem oder wir machen uns gerade kirre.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich … Dís … Ich gebe Dwalin Bescheid. Wir werden einfach schon vorher anfangen mit dem Fall. Nicht erst nächsten Montag.“ Thorin kratzt sich an seinem Bart. „Fass dieses Arschloch, dass Víli umgebracht hat“, knurrt Dís und beißt in ihren Muffin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _Morituri te salutant_: Die Todgeweihten grüßen dich. Grußformel der Gladiatoren, die sie jedes Mal sagten, bevor sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten. Ein Zeichen des Respekts und Bewunderung dem Kaiser gegenüber. Römer hatten schon einen komischen Sinn von Humor :D

 

 

** Kapitel VI **

  
** Oder auch **

  
** Sie findet alles süß und niedlich … :D **

  
** Beta Best  Of Kommentare **

  
  
  
  
„Den Umständen entsprechend, denke ich“, erwidert Thorin und streicht sich kurz über seinen Bart. „Erklären Sie mir, Oakenshield, was tun Sie hier?“ Der Direktor hat die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sich über den Tisch zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt. „Wollen Sie der Trauer entkommen, indem Sie sich in die Arbeit stürzen? Denn wenn dem der Fall ist, dann sage ich Ihnen gleich, dass ich das nicht durchgehen lassen werde.“ _(Irgendwie schon süß, oder?)_  
  
  
  
„Danke, Sir.“  
  
„Und jetzt, kusch.“ ( _Ich mag den Typen. Der ist cool und verständnisvoll. XD)_  
  
  
  
Thorin nickt. „Alles gut. Ich bin froh, dass der Herd überhaupt einmal benutzt wird.“   
  
„Flirtet ihr gerade?“ _( Neeeeeein_ _, wo denkst du hin?)_   
  
  
  
„Könnte es sein, dass dir ein paar Leute einen Gefallen schulden?“ Bilbo sieht ihn fragend an. „Kann man durchaus so sagen, ja.“ _(Ein paar)_ **Man muss ja nicht immer gleich übertreiben, oder? xD**  
  
  
  
„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, sabberst du gleich über deinen Schoss“, _(wäre auch nicht so schlimm. Selbst dann würde Thorin ihn noch niedlich finden. XD)_ flüstert eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Bilbo fährt herum, greift nach dem Hals.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! ACHTUNG! ADORABLE THORIN VORAUS!!! ACHTUNG !!!!

**16\. März, 2017**

 

„Guten Morgen.“

 

Frerín lächelt Bilbo munter an, der soeben die Wohnung betreten hat. „So früh schon wach und hier?“   
  
Bilbo nickt, gähnt.   
  
„Lass mich raten … jemand hat dich angeschrieben und deine Anwesenheit verlangt?“   
  
Bilbo nickt und zieht sich seine Jacke aus. Wieso hatte er schon so früh aus dem Bett müssen. Es ist Donnerstag, er hatte unverhofft Urlaub bekommen bis nächsten Montag und irgendein Depp musste ihn aufwecken. Nicht nett, wer auch immer das war. Auch wenn Bilbo seinen Monatslohn darauf verwetten würde, dass es Fíli und Kíli waren.   
  
„Willst du einen Kaffee? Ich habe grad Frischen aufgesetzt.“  
  
Mit ein wenig mehr Begeisterung nickt Bilbo und schlurft hinter Frerín her.   
  
Kaffee.   
  
Er brauchte das. Sein Lebenselixier.Eigentlich ist Bilbo ja kein sonderlich großer Kaffeetrinker – er bevorzugt schwarzen Tee – aber nachdem er erst heute Morgen um drei geschlafen hatte und die Nächte zuvor auch nur wenig, war es ihm ganz Recht Koffein am Morgen ohne Zucker und schwarz zu sich zu nehmen.   
  
Tod und Verderben demjenigen, der ihn heute aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte!  
  
  
  
Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee ist Bilbo wach. Seine Laune ist jetzt nicht unbedingt die Beste, aber sie reicht für den Moment aus.   
  
„Weißt du, wem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich mein Bett in der Früh verlassen musste?“  
  
Frerín zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Die Jungs schlafen wie die seligen kleinen Engelchen, die sie nicht sind. Dís hat vor einer halben Stunde noch geschlafen und ich hoffe das Gleiche gilt auch für Thorin.“ „Also denkst du, dass es keiner von ihnen mich geweckt hat.“  
  
Frerín schüttelt den Kopf. „Kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Vor allem, da von den Faultieren noch keiner wach ist.“ „Aber wer war es dann?“ Bilbo runzelt die Stirn. Kaum jemand hatte seine Handynummer, dafür gibt er die viel zu ungerne raus. „Das ist die Frage“, murmelt Frerín und schlürft an seiner Tasse Kaffee. „Möchtest du noch eine Tasse?“ Dankbar nickt Bilbo. Noch eine Tasse würde sicherlich nicht schaden.   
  
„Dann lass uns doch mal darüber sprechen, wie du meinen Bruder buchstäblich mit den Augen gefickt hast.“   
  
Bilbo prustet in seine Tasse los.   
  
„W-was?“  
  
Frerín zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, legt den Kopf schief und schmunzelt ein wenig. „Du darfst mir alles erzählen, Bilbo. Je großzügiger du bist mit Informationen, desto bereitwilliger bin ich auch dir etwas über meinen Bruder zu erzählen.“   
  
„Das ist Erpressung“, erwidert Bilbo trocken. „Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck Handel“, grinst Frerín, wobei seine Zähne aufblitzen. „Außerdem bin ich wirklich neugierig warum du mir einen Korb geben würdest und meinem Bruder nicht. Okay, er sieht vielleicht ganz gut aus … aber noch lange nicht so gut wie ich!“  
  
Bilbo lacht auf, wobei er versucht nicht zu laut zu sein um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Frerín zwinkert ihm zu. Bilbo wundert sich ob Frerín sich überhaupt bewusst ist, wie oft er das macht. Oder war es deswegen, weil er Musiker ist? Zwinkerten Musiker nicht oft ihren Fans zu?   
  
„Ich warte“, meint Frerín amüsiert.   
  
„Hm …“ Bilbo zieht eine Schnute beim Überlegen. „Vielleicht, weil er mein Held ist und mich gerettet hat.“ Dieses Mal zwinkert er Frerín zu.  
  
„Waaaah, wie klischeehaft!“   
  
Bilbo schnaubt.   
  
„Komm schon, gib mir Details. Wo hat er dich gerettet?“„Warum bist du da so interessiert dran?“, will Bilbo wissen und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Weißt du, wie lange es her ist, seitdem Thorin _ernsthaft_ an jemanden interessiert war und nicht wegen seinem Job?“ Frerín schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich glaube, drei Jahre sind das mindestens. Außerdem war sein letztes Date eine Frau. Er hat bisher nur zwei richtige Beziehungen mit einem Kerl gehabt.“ „Thorin ist bi?“„Mhm.“ Frerín grinst ihn an. „Musst dir also keine Sorgen darübermachen, ob er auf Schwänze und Hintern steht. Das tut er.“ 

 

„Danke“, sagt Bilbo spöttelnd. „Das du mich dann auch noch darüber aufklärst, dass ein bisexueller Mann auf Penis und Arsch steht.“ Frerín verbeugt sich leicht. „Bitte, bitte. Ganz zu ihren Diensten. Und das sogar noch kostenlos!“   
  
„Was habe ich nicht für ein Glück“, erwidert Bilbo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
  
„Wirst du den ersten Schritt machen und ihn auf ein Date einladen, oder möchtest du, dass Thorin dich frägt?“   
  
Bilbo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist mir relativ egal. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es zurzeit günstig ist.“   
  
Frerín nickt zustimmend. „Da hast du wohl recht.“ „Wann habe ich nicht recht?“  
  
„Weiß ich nicht“, antwortet Frerín schmunzelnd. „Ich verrate dir etwas.“ Er beugt sich zu Bilbo vor und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: „Thorin ist ein Kuscheltier, vor allem wenn er geweckt wird.“ Er zwinkert.  
  
Bilbo grinst.   
  
„Das war übrigens die Aufforderung, meinen Bruder wecken zu gehen.“ Frerín nickt zur Tür hin. „Kannst du gar nicht verfehlen, es ist das Zimmer, wo kein Mucks zu hören ist.“ „Ich dachte jetzt schon du sagst, das Zimmer wo am lautesten geschnarcht wird.“ Frerín schüttelt den Kopf. „Das sind die Jungs. Schnarchen wie die Weltmeister. Da wird sogar Bombur vor Neid blass.“ „Du willst also wirklich, dass ich Thorin aufwecken gehe?“  
  
Frerín nickt. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass Leute wissen sollten worauf sie sich einlassen. Und Thorin … er wirkt zwar nicht so, aber er ist das größte Kuscheltier. Erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit einmal dran, dir ein paar Geschichten von einem betrunkenen Thorin zu erzählen und wie er seine Kuschelobjekte nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte.“ „Klingt lustig“, meint Bilbo und steht seufzend auf. Okay. Würde er halt Thorin wecken. Wenn der ihn aus Schreck erschoss, dann war das Freríns schuld und nicht seine!  
  
  
  
Er klopft leise an der Tür und tritt dann ein. Ein Bett ist in dem Zimmer, aber das wurde offensichtlich von Frerín und Thorin benützt, denn ein zweiter Schlafanzug liegt auf dem Boden. Bilbo seufzt. Frerín war wohl ein klein wenig chaotisch. „Machs Licht aus un´ Tür zu“, nuschelt es aus dem Bett verschlafen.   
  
Bilbo knipst das Licht aus, mussten halt die Lichtstrahlen von draußen reichen.   
  
Warum tat er das eigentlich? Er sollte Thorin aufwecken!  
  
Egal. Musste er das halt auf die nette Art erledigen.   
  
  
  
Bilbo tritt an das Bett heran und schüttelt den Schläfer leicht an der Schulter. „Thorin, du musst aufstehen.“„Will nicht“, grummelt es. „Wollte ich auch nicht. Musste trotzdem“, erwidert Bilbo mit einer gewissen Schärfe in seiner Stimme. Darüber war er auch noch nicht ganz hinweggekommen. Dass er in aller Herrgottsfrühe sein Bett hatte verlassen müssen. Das warme, kuschlige Bett mit den Kissen. Nein, also … Das war absolut nicht in Ordnung gewesen!   
  
„Dann geh halt wieder ins Bett“, murmelt Thorin und dreht sich zu ihm herum. Bilbo muss ein klein wenig schmunzeln, als er Thorin da liegen sieht mit nur einem Auge geöffnet, die Haare total zerzaust. „Das dauert mir zu lange.“   
  
Thorin gähnt und grummelt irgendetwas unverständliches in seinen Bart.   
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragt Bilbo, „ich habe das nicht verstanden.“  
  
„Ich habe gesagt“, wiederholt Thorin langsam, „dass du auch in das Bett kommen kannst. Ist zwar ein wenig beengt, aber wenn Frerín und ich es schaffen uns hier rein zu quetschen, dann passt du erst recht rein.“„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment sein soll oder nicht.“„Sieh es als Kompliment“, erwidert Thorin und gähnt erneut. „Also?“  
  
Bilbo runzelt die Stirn.   
  
„Dauert mir zu lange.“   
  
Thorin greift nach dem Blonden und zieht ihn auf das Bett.   
  
  
  
Mit einem „Ummpf“ landet Bilbo zur Hälfte auf Thorin. „Das war jetzt so nich´ geplant.“ Thorin betrachtet ihn schläfrig amüsiert. „Ist jetzt auch nicht so bequem.“ Bilbo rollt von dem Schwarzhaarigen herunter, auf die freie Bettseite. „Ich sollte dich eigentlich aufwecken, nicht zu dir ins Bett kommen.“  
  
Als Antwort zieht Thorin Bilbo bloß an sich heran.   
  
„Ist mir egal“, murmelt Thorin leise. „Ich habe frei. Außerdem ist außer dir und Frerín noch keiner wach.“ „Mhm.“ Bilbo zieht sich Thorins Arm zurecht. „Irgendein Arschloch hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben, wo es hieß, dass wir uns hier treffen sollen, es sei wichtig.“ „Das war Frerín“, murmelt Thorin, seine Stimme wird immer leiser. „Der macht so etwas gerne.“   
  
„Und woher hat der bitte meine Handynummer?“  
  
„Weiß ich nicht“, meint Thorin und seine Stimme vibriert an Bilbos Rücken. „Hat er wahrscheinlich in meinem Handy nachgeschaut. Der Idiot kann sich PINs gut merken.“„A…“  
  
„Pst“, macht Thorin und schlingt den anderem Arm um Bilbo. „Ich schlafe und wenn du redest, weckst du mich auf. Und das willst du nicht.“   
  
„Sicher?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Kay. Nacht.“  
  
  
  
  
  
Bilbo hätte es nicht gedacht, aber er hatte dann doch nochmal gut zwei Stunden im Bett mit Thorin geschlafen. Dafür fühlt er sich jetzt aber auch wirklich wach und nicht Kaffeemäßig-wach.   
  
„Ihr zwei seid ja schon herzallerliebst“, grüßt Dís ihn mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Danke“, meint Bilbo. „Auch, wenn ich mich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl fühle, dass du mich beim Schlafen beobachtest.“ „Wie, kein Fan von Twilight?“, meint Dís amüsiert.   
  
Bilbo würgt. „Glitzervampire! Als ob auf der Welt nicht schon genug Scheiße existiert. Jetzt muss die auch noch Glitzervampire einführen!“   
  
„Lord Dracula hat es vor Schreck sicherlich aus seinem Sarg gehauen“, murmelt Thorin, der gleich hinter Bilbo die Küche betritt.   
  
„Mich hat´s fast aus den Latschen gehauen, als ich dich mit unserem neuen Agenten hab kuscheln gesehen.“ „Dwalin, was machst du denn hier?“   
  
Bilbo blickt zu Dwalin, Agent Fundinson, der auf der Bank hockt und mit den Jungs Karten spielt. „Wurde hergerufen. Um sieben Uhr.“  
  
„Es ist nach zehn“, erwidert Bilbo. „Ich weiß. Ich hatte keinen Bock so früh aus dem Bett zu steigen. Bei aller Liebe aber auch.“„Bei mir kam die Nachricht um acht Uhr. Bin seitdem da.“Dwalins Mundwinkel zucken. „Aye. Kann mir aber vorstellen, dass du die Zeit hier _genossen_ und sinnvoll _genutzt _ hast.“

 

„Hab ich auf jeden Fall.“ Bilbo grinst Dwalin dreckig an. „Hab in letzter Zeit nicht so die Chance dazu gehabt.“  
  
„Ich will nicht wissen, was passiert ist!“ Kíli sieht sie alle verzweifelt an. „Bitte! Kein Wort mehr! Sonst bin ich vollkommen verstört und traumatisiert für den Rest meines Lebens.“ „Dann weißt du jetzt, wie es mir geht, lad.“ Kíli wedelt mit einer Hand wild hin und her. „Ist mir egal. Ich will das nicht hören.“  
  
„Was“, meint Bilbo spöttelnd, „verstört und traumatisiert dich an der Tatsache, dass ich zwei Stunden lang geschlafen habe?“   
  
„Oh.“  
  
Thorin schnaubt lachend. „Aber dann stellt sich die Frage“, meint Bilbo, auf einmal wieder ernst, „Wer die Nachrichten verschickt hat?“  
  
Die Haustür geht auf. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Antwort darauf habe!“, schimpft Bofur, der mit Bifur ebenfalls in die Küche kommt. Die wird langsam richtig voll, denkt sich Bilbo, der neun Leute zählen kann.   
  
Bofur nickt allen zu und Bifur umarmt Dís, gibt ihr einen Blumenstrauß. „Danke dir, Bifur.“Der Agent nickt ihr zu und setzt sich dann an den Tisch.   
  
  
  
Thorin stöhnt auf.   
  
„Natürlich. Wer denn auch sonst?!“   
  
Bilbo wirft einen fragenden Blick zu Thorin. Dem Gedankengang kann er jetzt nicht so folgen.   
  
„Unser Agent im Untergrund“, murmelt Thorin. „Ich habe ihn da vor knapp zehn Jahren platziert und er macht sich da ganz gut. Versorgt uns mit allerhand Informationen und Daten, die wir sonst erst viel später bekommen würden.“ „Wir haben tatsächlich dafür jemanden?“ Bilbo pfeift. „Kein Wunder, dass euer Team allen anderen immer drei Nasenlängen voraus war.“ „Mhm.“  
  
  
  
„Das einzig Traurige an der Sache ist, dass mir nie jemand für die Drecksarbeit dankt.“  
  
Bilbo dreht sich herum.   
  
In der Tür steht ein Mann, um die vierzig, mit rotem Haar, das außerordentlich gestylt ist. Die Haare sind vielleicht fünf Zentimeter lang, dafür jedoch in eine Art Stern gesprayt.   
  
„Oder pünktlich erscheint. Bis ihr jetzt alle mal da wart. Denkt ihr, ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun, als auf euch Pappnasen zu warten?“   
  
Thorin seufzt auf. „Bilbo, darf ich dir vorstellen: Agent Nori, der Mann der im Untergrund arbeitet und _inoffiziell_ mit mir das Team leitet.“ „Freut mich“, meint Bilbo, leicht überrumpelt.  

„Wolltest du mir nicht den Hals dafür umdrehen, dass ich dich so früh aus dem Bett geschmissen habe?“, will Nori von ihm wissen, mit einem dunkeln Glitzern in den Augen. „Hast du Informationen für uns? Denn dann überlege ich mir das nochmal.“   
  
Nori nickt, anscheinend zufrieden gestellt.   
  
„Den können wir im Team behalten, Thorin. Der Junge ist auf Draht.“ Er mustert ihn noch einmal, genauer. „Wenn er sich jetzt auch noch als nützlich und wertvoll und nett erweist, darfst du ihn sogar als deinen Freund behalten.“  
  
  
  
„Nori“, murmelt Thorin warnend. „Was? Mein kleiner Bruder hat es mir verboten, seinem Freund das Schaufelgespräch zu geben, also muss ich mir ein anderes Opfer suchen. Und wenn du dir gerade einen Freund anlachst, dann ist das also zu gut um wahr zu sein. Dann habe ich mir meine Rede wenigstens nicht umsonst überlegt.“  
  
„Du weißt es?“, krächzt Dwalin.   
  
„Jetzt weiß ich es sicher“, erwidert Nori und blickt zu Dwalin. „Du hast meine Vermutung über die Identität von Oris Freund soeben bestätigt.“  
  
„Scheiße.“  
  
  
  
Nori winkt ab. „Alles gut. Du bist ein artiger, kleiner Junge und tust meinem Bruder nicht weh und ich überlasse es Dori, dir den Arsch zu versohlen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll“, erwidert Dwalin, mittlerweile blass wie ein Leinentuch.   
  
  
  
„Können wir zurück zum eigentlichen Thema kommen?“   
  
Dís sieht Nori verstimmt an. Der schlägt sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Natürlich. Entschuldigung. Ich stand heute Nacht die ganze Zeit in einer Wolke aus verbranntem Gras. Ich bin ein wenig durch den Wind. Immerhin springen keine Eichhörnchen durch die Luft und wollen Finger essen.“   
  
Nori umarmt Dís und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr.   
  
Bilbo beobachtet, wie Dís´ Miene weicher wird und sie schließlich Noris Umarmung erwidert. „Dankeschön“, flüstert sie. „Kein Problem“, erwidert er und wendet sich an die Jungs auf der Bank.   
  
„Mit euch zwei rede ich gleich noch. Wenn ich es vergessen sollte, dann fragt eure Mum, die weiß es, okay?“  
  
Fíli und Kíli nicken.   
  
„Gut. Dann. Alle Mann und Frau ins Wohnzimmer, ich brauch euren Fernseher.“   
  
  
  
Thorin beobachtet Nori, der dezent verstreut wirkt. Er wundert sich, wieviel Nori eingeatmet hatte und ob er nicht doch auch einen Joint selbst genommen hatte um nicht aufzufallen. Nori hasste Drogen, die hatten ihm die Kindheit und auch sein folgendes Leben als Erwachsener verbaut. Seitdem nahm er nur noch Drogen, wenn es um seine Deckung ging.   
  
Denn sollte Nori in der Unterwelt auffliegen, dann war er sowas von ein toter Mann. Es gibt keine Gang oder Mafia mehr im Untergrund, die den Verräter unter ihnen sucht. Sie waren nicht dumm. Die wussten alle ziemlich genau, dass es da einen oder mehrere Maulwürfe unter ihnen gab.   
  
  
  
„Bitte sagt mir, dass wir den Fall um Víli bekommen.“ Nori dreht sich zu ihm um, während er einen USB-Stick in den Fernseher inseriert. „Ab Montag offiziell.“   
  
Nori nickt. „Gut. Das ist gut.“ Er dreht sich zu ihnen allen um. „Bevor ich anfange, müsst ihr wissen, dass sich schon seit einiger Zeit etwas im Untergrund zusammenbraut. Anscheinend stehen ein paar fette Coups bevor, die letzten Endes wohl sogar die Regierung betreffen. Anscheinend sind ein paar hohe Tiere gar nicht so sauber, wie sie vorgeben zu tun.“  
  
„Naja, wann sind die das schon?“, scherzt Frerín. Nori schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich rede von _ec hten, realen Leichen_ in deren Keller, Frerín. Nicht von der üblichen Politiker-Kacke.“

„Und was hat das mit Víli zu tun?“, will Dís wissen. „Langsam mit den jungen Pferden“, murmelt Nori, tippt ein paar Tasten auf der Fernbedienung und ein weiterer Autopsie-Bericht erscheint, sowie ein paar Namen, von denen Thorin noch nie gehört hat.   
  
„Ihr müsst jetzt genau zuhören“, verkündet Nori und deutet auf den Flachbildschirm. „Ich werde das alles nur einmal sagen und dann den USB-Stick vernichten. Ganz nach Routine.“   
  
Sie nicken alle.   
  
  
  
„Óin hat sich ganz nach deinem Wunsch einmal selbst Vílis Leiche angeschaut.“ Nori drückt eine Taste und der Bericht wird vergrößert.   
  
„Und er hat nichts gefunden. Kein Projektil, keine Nitrit-Spuren, kein gar nichts. Und das ist das Problem, meine Damen und Herren. Kann jemand von euch erahnen, warum?“   
  
„Weil sie jetzt alle wissen wollen, wie der Mörder das getan hat um die Methode selbst anzuwenden“, rät Dwalin und trifft damit voll ins Schwarze.   
  
„Genau. Das Gute ist, noch ist nichts über die Methode bekannt. Es gibt ein paar Namen, die genannt werden, die uns wohl auch in nächster Zeit öfter über den Weg laufen werden.“  
  
Die ersten Namen leuchtet auf.

„ **Gundabad, Azog und Bolg**.“

 

„Bofur hat das Gebäude gestern geprüft, es gehört wirklich der Gundabad-Mafia“, meint Nori. „Was den Verdacht erweckt, dass einer von beiden es getan haben könnte. Und wenn man in Betracht zieht, was für eine Geschichte unser Team, insbesondere Thorin und die Gundabads miteinander haben, dann verstärkt sich der natürlich noch.“ Nori sieht sie alle mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Warum notiert sich keiner, was ich sage? Dann habt ihr es schwarz auf weiß und könnte alles selbst nachschlagen.“  
  
Kíli greift nach dem Blog in nächster Nähe und notiert sich Stichpunkte.   
  
„Aber warum Víli und nicht Onkel Thorin selbst töten?“, wundert sich Fíli.   
  
„Guter Junge. Denkt mit.“ Nori nickt. „Die Lösung ist ganz einfach. Weil es zu schwer ist, an Thorin heranzukommen und Víli wohl ein Äquivalent für Azogs Halbbruder ist. War. Was auch immer.“   
  
Nori drückt eine weitere Taste.   
  
„ **Smaug**.“

„Hierzu gibt es zwei Gerüchte. Das erste ist, dass diese Person namens Smaug ihr neuer Scharfschütze ist und Gundabad ihn testen wollte.“   
  
Nori schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin mir zu 80% sicher, dass dieses Gerücht falsch ist. Denn mehrere Quellen haben mir gesagt, dass dieser Smaug einer der leitenden Köpfe von diesem Gig ist. Die zweite Theorie und die finde ich viel schlüssiger ist, dass eine gewisse Person unbedingt bei dem Coup mitspielen will und Víli töten wohl die Mutprobe war.“  
  
Nori grinst sie alle an und bleckt die Zähne.   
  
„So und wer fällt uns ein, wenn ich sage, dass dieser Jemand Aufmerksamkeit und sich beweisen will?“   
  
„Azog?“, rät Dwalin.  
  
„Fehler. Setzen, sechs.“   
  
  
  
„Es ist Bolg, nicht wahr?“ Bilbo tippt sich nachdenklich auf das Kinn. „Es würde Sinn ergeben. Er ist der Thronerbe vom Gundabad-Imperium, aber Daddy lässt Sohnemann noch nicht ans Steuer.“   
  
„Ich denke, den kannst du ohne Sorgen behalten, Thorin. Der ist gut.“  
  
Bilbo wird leicht rot im Gesicht. „Mach weiter“, meint Nori. „Ich denke, du bist da auf einer guten Spur, Baggins.“   
  
„Wenn dieser Smaug tatsächlich einer von den Drahtziehern ist und Bolg sich beweisen möchte, nun dann … ich meine, ich an seiner Stelle würde mich da ebenfalls an ein hohes Tier wenden. Und wenn Smaug nun testen will, wie ernst es Bolg ist und ob er sogar zum Töten bereit ist, dann würde es zu der These von gestern passen. Nämlich, dass die Kameras in der Firma Magus _absichtlich_ ausgeschalten worden sind. Und für wen würde die Firma ohne zu fragen Kameras ausschalten, wenn nicht für den Sohn des Mafiosos, auf dessen Gebiet sie ein Büro haben?“   
  
Nori pfeift leise. „Es ist halb elf in der Früh, mein Hirn ist komplett am Durchdrehen und deins scheint grad erst warmzulaufen. Gut gemacht, Baggins. Zehn Punkte an das Haus ihrer Wahl.“„Hufflepuff!“, plärrt Kíli und kritzelt furios auf den Block herum.   
  
  
  
„ **Gollum** “ leuchtet als nächstes auf.

 

„Das ist doch dieser Hacker, der gewissermaßen ein Söldner ist?“ Nori nickt Bofur zu. „In der Tat. Du bist bei ein paar Fällen schon mal auf seine Quellcodes und Programmierungen gestoßen.“Bifur zeigt dem Namen wortlos den Mittelfinger. „Das ist wahre Hackerliebe“, murmelt Nori und macht dann weiter.   
  
„Von ihm wird nichts gemunkelt, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, was ihn anbelangt. Vor allem, da er inzwischen wohl Nuklear Codes knacken kann und weil eine andere Hackergruppe auf einmal viel besser und stärker geworden ist.“  
  
„Die Nazgûl“, murmelt Thorin und prompt leuchtet das Wort „Nazgûl“ auf.   
  
„Ganz genau die“, stimmt Nori ihm zu. „Sie verhalten sich im Moment ganz ruhig, aber wenn die loslegen müssen wir uns wirklich auf Bedacht besinnen und uns jeden Schritt dreimal überlegen. Vor allem, da sie jetzt eine bezahlte Hackergruppe sind und nicht mehr alleine sind.“   
  
  
  
„Wie bitte?“   
  
Thorin sieht Nori entgeistert an. Der Rotschopf zuckt mit den Schultern.    
  
Die Nazgûl hatten sich eigentlich geschworen, nie mit jemanden zusammenzuarbeiten, da sie lieber eine freie und unabhängige Gruppe sein wollten. Dass sie sich jetzt mit jemanden verbunden hatten, das verspricht nichts Gutes.  
  
Nori lässt den letzten Namen aufleuchten.   
  
  
  
„ **Sauron**.“   
  
„Ich kann euch zu diesen Namen nichts sagen“, meint Nori bitter. „Ich weiß nur, dass er der wahre Chef ist und er angeblich direkt unter uns ist. Da, wo ihn jeder sieht und ihn keiner bemerkt.“  
  
„Das kann nicht sein“, widerspricht Bofur. „Man würde bemerken, wenn jemand mit solchen Absichten direkt unter uns ist.“   
  
Nori schüttelt den Kopf.   
  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich kann euch zu dem Namen einfach nichts erzählen.“

 

Thorin sieht ernst zu seinem Team. „Wir haben die Namen, auf die wir in nächster Zeit hören sollten. Wir haben einen Hauptverdächtigen in unserem neuen Fall.“   
  
Nori gähnt. „Dís, ich hasse es so bei Leuten reinzuplatzen, aber kann ich mich irgendwo für die nächsten paar Stunden aufs Ohr schmeißen?“  
  
Dís nickt. „Klar. Du weißt, wo das Gästezimmer ist, oder?“  
  
Nori nickt.   
  
Frerín sieht Nori grinsend an. „Es sollte sogar noch warm sein, solange haben Bilbo und Thorin das Bett noch gar nicht verlassen.“ „Sollte ich mir Sorgen darum machen, ob ich irgendwelche Spuren auf dem Bett finde?“, meint Nori und sieht zu Thorin, der den Kopf schüttelt. „Kannst dich unbesorgt reinschmeißen.“ „Das hoffe ich für dich“, murmelt Nori, „wenn ich da was finden sollte, was nicht da zu sein hat, gebe ich Dwalin das Schaufelgespräch, egal ob ich Ori was versprochen habe oder nicht.“  
  
„Ich hoffe für dich, dass ihr echt nur geschlafen habt“, murmelt Dwalin und sieht abwechselnd von Thorin zu Bilbo.   
  
Thorin grinst seinen Kumpel lüstern an. „Ich denke, du wirst es bald herausfinden.“  
  
  
  


 

** Kapitel VII **

  
** Oder  auch **

  
** Sie hat viel zu sagen **   
  


** Beta Best Of  Kommentare **

 

 

„Aber wer war es dann?“ Bilbo runzelt die Stirn. Kaum jemand hatte seine Handynummer, dafür gibt er die viel zu ungerne raus. _(Wird das noch aufgelöst? Ich hoffe für dich, sonst bring ich dich um. Versprochen._ ) „Das ist die Frage“, murmelt Frerín und schlürft an seiner Tasse Kaffee. „Möchtest du noch eine Tasse?“ Dankbar nickt Bilbo. Noch eine Tasse würde sicherlich nicht schaden.  
  
„Dann lass uns doch mal darüber sprechen, wie du meinen Bruder buchstäblich mit den Augen gefickt hast.“ _( Frerin? Du bist absolut geil. XDD Ich liebe diesen Typen. Und er hat doch recht. XDD)_  
  
  
  
„Thorin ist bi?“„Mhm.“ Frerín grinst ihn an. „Musst dir also keine Sorgen darübermachen, ob er auf Schwänze und Hintern steht. Das tut er.“ _( Frerin nimmt schon kein Blatt vor den Mund, oder? XDD)_  
  
  
  
Frerín nickt. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass Leute wissen sollten worauf sie sich einlassen. Und Thorin … er wirkt zwar nicht so, aber er ist das größte Kuscheltier. _ (Ich will auch ein Thorin Kuscheltier! :(()_  
  
  
  
Bilbo muss ein klein wenig schmunzeln, als er Thorin da liegen sieht mit nur einem Auge geöffnet, die Haare total zerzaust. _(Oh mann, seeeexyyyy_ _. *-*)_  „Das dauert mir zu lange.“  
  
  
  
  
  
„Mhm.“ Bilbo zieht sich Thorins Arm zurecht. „Irgendein Arschloch hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben, wo es hieß, dass wir uns hier treffen sollen, es sei wichtig.“ „Das war Frerín“, murmelt Thorin, seine Stimme wird immer leiser. „Der macht so etwas gerne.“ _(Das ist alles ein ausgeklügelter Plan von Frerin. Er ist so unberechenbar. XDD Find ich gut. XDD)_

 

  
  
„Glitzervampire! Als ob auf der Welt nicht schon genug Scheiße existiert. Jetzt muss die auch noch Glitzervampire einführen!“ _(Twilight ist wirklich schrecklich. Total bäh!)_   
  
  
  
„Ich will nicht wissen, was passiert ist!“ Kíli sieht sie alle verzweifelt an. „Bitte! Kein Wort mehr! Sonst bin ich vollkommen verstört und traumatisiert für den Rest meines Lebens.“ (Sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil Kili mir kein bisschen leidtut?) „Dann weißt du jetzt, wie es mir geht, lad.“ 

 

  
  
Thorin seufzt auf. „Bilbo, darf ich dir vorstellen: Agent Nori, der Mann der im Untergrund arbeitet und inoffiziell mit mir das Team leitet.“ „Freut mich“, meint Bilbo, leicht überrumpelt. _(Oh, Nori ist toll. Ich mag Nori. XD) _

 

  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll“, erwidert Dwalin, mittlerweile blass wie ein Leinentuch. _(Naja, immerhin stirbt Dwalin nicht jetzt sondern später. XDD Und wenn Nori ihn nicht umbringt ist es doch auch schon was. Allerdings hat er nicht gesagt, dass er Dori nicht helfen würde. XDD) _

 

  
  
Die zweite Theorie und die finde ich viel schlüssiger ist, dass eine gewisse Person unbedingt bei dem Coup mitspielen will und Víli töten wohl die Mutprobe war.“ _( Wie kommt man auf die Idee jemanden als Mutprobe töten zu lassen? >.< _**ICH :D:D:D:D )**

 

  
  
Nori pfeift leise. „Es ist halb elf in der Früh, mein Hirn ist komplett am Durchdrehen und deins scheint grad erst warmzulaufen. Gut gemacht, Baggins. Zehn Punkte an das Haus ihrer Wahl.“„Hufflepuff!“, plärrt Kíli und kritzelt furios auf den Block herum. _(Nein, Kili. Definitiv Slytherin. Slytherin ist viel besser.)_

 

  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
Thorin sieht Nori entgeistert an. Der Rotschopf zuckt mit den Schultern. _( Nich gut._ **Lauf, Thorin, lauf!!!! )**  
  


 

 

„Sauron.“ _(Das ist genial! Eigentlich fast offensichtlich aber doch würde man niemals darauf kommen! _**Lol, ich weiß 3 offensichtliche Dinge in dieser FF einfach nur _xD )_**  
  
  


 

  
Thorin grinst seinen Kumpel lüstern an. „Ich denke, du wirst es bald herausfinden.“ _(Oh mann, das zwischen den Beiden ist aber wirklich wahre Freundschaft. So geht man nur mit wirklichen Freuden um. Toll sowas. Hab auch so ein paar Assi-Kinder in meinem Umfeld. XD)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Das vorletzte Kapitel … ich werde das 9. Auch in den nächsten drei Tagen hochladen :) Hier kommt die Auflösung der unsichtbaren Patrone xD Und weil mir letztens eine so schöne Metapher eingefallen ist: „Die Patrone ist genau wie Sauron. Genau vor euren Augen, aber ihr wollt sie einfach nicht sehen.“ :D_

_Viel Spaß ^^ Mich würd´s ja wahnsinnig interessieren, was ihr euch so gedacht habt, was die Patrone sein könnte ;D_

 

 **17\. März, 2017**  
  
  
  
Zum Glück brauchen sie das Büro im MI5 nicht um arbeiten zu können. Thorin packt den letzten PC auf den Tisch und das passende Ladekabel legt er dazu. Seine Wohnung reicht durchaus um vernünftig arbeiten zu können. Sie brauchen ja nicht viel dafür.   
  
Computer, das ist wohl ihr wichtigstes Arbeitsmittel. Thorin zählt sieben Stück. Die Agents Rison würden sich in verschiedene Krankenhäuser hacken, die Polizeidatenbank und vor allem würden die zwei schauen, ob sie irgendwas zu Bolg fanden, was sich als nützlich erweisen könnte.  
  
Gestern hatten sie nur noch einen Schlachtplan entworfen, Nori seinen Rausch auspennen lassen – er hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, angeblich wollte das Bett ihn ablecken  und Dís hatte angefangen für die Beerdigung zu planen.   
  
Thorin ist stolz auf seine Schwester und seine Neffen.   
  
Víli zu verlieren war ein harter Schlag gewesen und ja, sie würden es alle noch eine Weile spüren, diese neue Leere unter und in ihnen, aber sie verkrafteten es gut. Laut Frerín weinten die Jungs nachts nicht mehr und konnten ruhig schlafen. Sie hatten Thorin selbst gesagt, dass es komisch werden würde ohne ihren Vater, sie es aber schaffen würden auch ohne Therapeuten.   
  
Nicht, dass er darauf hören würde. Er hatte schon einen Therapeuten angerufen.  
  
  
  
„Du bist schon wach?“  
  
Thorin dreht sich zu Bilbo um, der verschlafen aus dem Schlafzimmer tappt.   
  
„Konnte nicht mehr schlafen“, antwortet Thorin. „Habe beschlossen, die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen.“ „Also liegt es nicht daran, dass ich schnarche?“ „Frerín schnarcht ungefähr zwanzigmal so laut wie du. Selbst neben ihm kann ich schlafen.“  
  
Bilbo nickt und lässt seine Schultern kreisen.   
  
„Danke nochmal dafür, dass ich bei dir schlafen kann.“   
  
Thorin lächelt den Blonden an. „Ist kein Problem und ehrlich gesagt, den Gedanken, dass du alleine in deiner Wohnung bist, finde ich nicht sonderlich beruhigend.“ „Machst du dir eigentlich immer so viel Sorgen um deine Freunde?“  
  
„Hast du mich gerade in die Friend Zone gesteckt?“ Thorin sieht Bilbo schräg an. „Das wäre nämlich der charmanteste Korb, den mir mal jemand gegeben hat.“  
  
„Oh, wie kriegst du denn sonst eine Abfuhr erteilt?“  
  
„Werde ignoriert, kriege Ohrfeigen, werde betrogen oder bekomme eine Nachricht“, zählt Thorin an den Fingern auf. „In die Friendzone hat mich noch keiner gesteckt, von dem ich was wollte.“   
  
Bilbo tritt nahe an ihn heran und sieht zu ihm auf. Thorin seinerseits blickt auf den Mann mit den verrückten, blonden Locken herunter und verliert sich ein wenig in den grünen Augen.   
  
Es ist komisch. Er kennt Bilbo persönlich noch gar nicht lange, vielleicht nur zehn Tage. Aber für Thorin fühlt es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Solange Bilbo in seiner Nähe ist, verspürt er eine gewisse Art von Ruhe und wenn er ihn sieht, kribbelt es bei Thorin und eigentlich will er Bilbo dann nur noch in die Arme nehmen und küssen.   
  
Das ist so verrückt.   
  
Er reißt sich von Bilbos Augen los, die ihn gefangen zu halten scheinen und sieht zu seinem Mund. Es ist … Es ist wirklich verdammt verlockend. Er will Bilbo küssen, sachte. Zart und mit Gefühl.   
  
  
  
„Du bist definitiv nicht in meiner Friendzone“, murmelt Bilbo heiser und legt seine Hände auf sein Hemd. Thorin kann durch den Stoff hindurch spüren, wie warm die sind.   
  
„Denn das wäre wohl einer der größten Fehler, die ich machen könnte.“   
  
Sein Blickt wandert wieder zu Bilbos Augen. Der junge Agent sieht ihn offen an, voller Vertrauen.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht“, flüstert Thorin mit rauer Stimme, „aber ich könnte dich grad wirklich küssen.“   
  
„Dann tu´s halt. Du wirst schon sehen, ob´s mir gefällt“, erwidert Bilbo und benetzt seine Unterlippe. Thorin stöhnt auf. „Du Scherzkeks.“  
  
Dann senkt er seinen Kopf und drückt seine Lippen auf Bilbos.   
  
  
  
Der Kontakt ist nicht lange. Relativ bald schon zieht Thorin sich zurück und betrachtet den jungen Mann nachdenklich.   
  
„Du hast mir keine geschmiert.“Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf und öffnet seine Augen. „War nicht nötig, der Kuss war in Ordnung.“   
  
„In Ordnung?“, wiederholt Thorin fassungslos. „Ich dachte, dass bei dem Kuss Feuerwerke geknallt haben und Sterne auf uns herabgeregnet sind.“  
  
Bilbos Mundwinkel zucken. „Was für Kitsch-Romane hast du denn in letzter Zeit gelesen?“ „John Green. Großer Fehler“, antwortet Thorin und lässt von Bilbo ab.   
„Definitiv. Wie man so etwas nur gerne lesen kann ist mir einfach nur ein Wunder.“ „Ich denke, den Leuten mangelt es an etwas Neuem, Kreativeren. Wo mal nicht die Hauptprotagonistin alles kann und den Jungen bekommt, den sie liebt und wie ein Stück Scheiße behandelt.“  
  
Sie sehen sich schweigend an, abwartend. Wer würde wohl als Erstes was sagen?  
  
  
  
Innerlich tickt Thorin total aus, nur äußerlich wirkt er wie jemand, der sich seiner Sache total klar ist und weiß, was er will. Thorin weiß, was er will. Bilbo. Mit Bilbo auf ein Date, oder sogar mehrere gehen. Es liegt nicht an ihm das zu entscheiden. Es war Bilbo auf den er wartet.   
  
„Thorin,“ Bilbo knetet nervös die Hände und seine Glieder krachen auf, „ich empfinde etwas für dich. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Vielleicht bin ich auch verliebt, ich weiß es nicht. Aber im Moment … denke ich, sollten wir uns, wenn es denn ein Uns geben sollte, nach hinten stellen.“  
  
„Und für wie lange?“, fragt Thorin rau nach.   
  
„Nur solange, bis wir den Fall mit Víli gelöst haben und nicht sofort wieder einen neuen Fall aufgedrückt bekommen.“ Bilbo lächelt ihn zögerlich an. „Was auch immer das da zwischen uns ist, ich würde dem gerne eine Chance geben. Nur … nicht jetzt.“   
  
Thorin nickt. „Das finde ich gut. Ja. Also.“   
  
Bilbo nickt ebenfalls. Ein wenig bescheuert kommt sich Thorin schon dabei vor.   
  
  
  
  
  
„Kaffee?“, fragt Thorin dann um der sich entstehenden Stille zu entkommen. „Hast du schwarzen Tee da?“„Bist du zufälligerweise so ein Brite wie aus dem Bilderbuch? Tee zum Frühstück, zum Mittagessen und zum Abendessen? Nimmst du dann auch einen vier Uhr Tee ein?“ Der Blonde schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich mag nur Kaffee nicht sonderlich.“   
  
„Und ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne Kaffee überleben würde“, meint Thorin dazu und geht Richtung Herd um Wasser zu kochen.   
  
„Thorin, nur mal aus Interesse … Was empfindest du für mich?“  
  
Der Angesprochene dreht sich im Laufen um und bleibt stehen. „Ich glaube, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, Baggins. Ich habe nämlich dieses klischeehafte Kribbeln im Unterleib, wann immer ich dich sehe und könnte dich den ganzen Tag lang küssen.“ Er zwinkert Bilbo zu. „Aber sag das bloß nicht Dwalin weiter. Der würde mich das den Rest meines Lebtages nicht vergessen lassen.“   
  
„Freunde sind schon ein Stück Scheiße, oder?“  
  
Thorin nickt. „Ja. Aber dann wiederrum …“ Er bricht ab, überlegt und redet dann weiter. „Mir fällt kein positiver Aspekt ein, dir etwa?“   
  
„Nein. Mir auch nicht“, erwidert Bilbo amüsiert. „Wer braucht schon Freunde, wenn man in einer verdammten Penthouse lebt.“„Eben.“  
  
  
  
Bilbo kann nicht damit aufhören, andauernd verstohlene Blicke zu Thorin zu werfen. Dass der Mann in ihn verliebt sein sollte, es ist schon der Wahnsinn. Ein Gefühl des Glücks breitet sich in Bilbo aus und auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Lächeln.  
  
  
  
„Ist da jemand etwa verliebt?“, flüstert Bofur ihm neckend zu. Bilbo sieht den Iren strafend an. „Solltest du nicht deine Hausaufgaben machen?“   
  
Bofur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich entschlüssle gerade einen Quellcode und überlege, wo und ob sich da nicht irgendwo eine Hintertür versteckt. Wie sieht´s bei dir aus? Schon etwas Interessantes gefunden?“   
  
Bilbo wirft Bofur einen Blick der Sorte „ _Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen_?“ zu.

 

„Ich lese gerade Krimimorde durch“, erwidert Bilbo glatt. „Man glaubt gar nicht, was es alles für Möglichkeiten gibt, Leute zu ermorden.“„Aber bisher noch keine, wo das Projektil zu verschwunden gegangen zu sein scheint?“ „Nope“, antwortet Bilbo enttäuscht. „Leute in ein Weinfass einsperren, Eiszapfen auf die armen Schweine fallen lassen, zu viele Tabletten. Säuren, die einen komplett auflösen können … Oh und mit dem Löffel kann man jemanden auch töten.“   
  
„Krimibuchautoren sind unheimlich!“, verkündet Dwalin vom Sofa aus und trinkt aus seiner Flasche Cola.   
  
  
  
  
  
Am Abend stößt Bifur auf ein Video im Darknet, dass er sich mehrmals ansieht. Bilbo schrickt erstmal auf, als Bifur wie ein Wilder auf den Tisch beginnt zu trommeln und sie alle herwinkt. Mürrisch stellt Bilbo seine Pizza ab und geht zu Bifur.   
  
„Hast du was gefunden?“, fragt Thorin. Er hält schon wieder eine Tasse Kaffee in seinen Händen. Gott, er ließ sich auf einen Koffein Junkie ein. Das verspricht ja lustig zu werden.   
  
  
  
Bifur drückt auf Play.   
  
Zuerst kann Bilbo nichts erkennen, es sind ein Haufen Leute, die sich den Geräuschen nach verprügeln.   
  
„Das ist die Bar, wo Víli verprügelt wurde“, murmelt Thorin hinter ihm und sein heißer Atem jagt einen Schauer über Bilbos Rücken.   
  
Die Kamera schwenkt umher, man kann Leute sehen und dann wird der Bildschirm für ein paar Momente schwarz.   
  
Als nächstes sieht man Víli, der von zwei anderen Männern hochgenommen wird unter den Achseln und aus dem Bild gezerrt wird.   
  
Auf dem Boden sind Blutspritzer und …  
  
  
  
Bilbo kneift die Augen zusammen. Kleine Sachen, er kann es nicht erkennen. Und dann beugt sich jemand runter, hebt eins dieser Dinger auf und verschwindet. Man kann noch kurz sehen, wie der Rettungsdienst kommt und dann ist das Video aus.   
  
„Wer war das?“  
  
Thorin sieht Dwalin an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Das war Víli. Bist du blind geworden in den letzten paar Sekunden?“Dwalin seufzt auf. „Ich meine den Typen, den man nur ganz kurz gesehen hat. Der, der etwas vom Boden aufgehoben hat.“  
  
Bifur drückt ein paar Tasten und das Video spielt noch einmal ab.   
  
Víli wird hochgezerrt vom Boden und dann ist da der fremde Mann.   
  
Bifur pausiert, vergrößert das Bild. Bilbo schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. Das Bild war zu unscharf, um etwas genau zu erkennen.   
  
„Wir können eine Gesichtserkennung bei dem Bild laufen lassen“, meint Bofur und zwirbelt nachdenklich seinen Schnauzer umher, „aber wir werden keine genauen Ergebnisse bekommen. Die bekommen wir wahrscheinlich eher, wenn wir die Kameras von dem Pub hacken.“ „Dann hackt mal los, Jungs.“ Thorin betrachtet das Bild mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Aber jede Wette, dass das Bolg ist. Dieser Haarfarbton ähnelt sehr dem von Azog.“   
  
  
  
Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später verkündet Bofur ihren Erfolg. „Wie habt ihr das denn jetzt geschafft?“ Bilbo staunt nicht schlecht, als er versteht, dass die Agents nicht bloß die Kameras geheckt haben, sondern eigentlich die Festplatte des Pubs, wo das Feed gespeichert wurde. „Wann war die Prügelei, Thorin?“   
  
„In der Nacht vom 8. auf den 9. März“, erwidert Thorin und beißt sich nachdenklich auf seine Unterlippe. Bilbo schluckt und reißt seinen Blick fort und wieder auf den Bildschirm. Im Pub gibt es zwei Kameras, die ihnen Bildmaterial liefern können.   
  
„Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens etwas erkennbar ist.“ Bofur hat ein Video rausgekramt, es ist als „ **Mittwoch, 8. März 2017** “ abgespeichert. „Wann ist Víli ungefähr da gewesen?“, erkundigt sich Bofur dann noch.   
  
Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, er ist so gegen acht, neun Uhr von Zuhause losgebrochen.“ Bofur nickt und springt nach vorne, so gegen 10 Uhr. Eine Weile lang passiert nichts und Bofur skippt immer wieder ein paar Minuten nach vorne.   
  
Das ist das Schlimmste immer an Videos anschauen, denkt sich Thorin, man weiß was passieren wird. Es ist so, als ob man für eine neue Folge von Game Of Thrones gespoilert werden würde.   
  
Eine Scheiße ist das.

 

„Das ist Bolg.“  
  
Thorin atmet scharf ein. Der Typ war blass – blasser als jeder normale Brite – und hat eine Ausstrahlung an sich, die einfach nur nach Ärger schreit.   
  
Das Video wird pausiert, kurz bevor Bolg sich runterbeugt um etwas vom Boden aufzuheben.   
  
Bifur tippt auf der Tastatur seines Cousins rum und das Bild vergrößert sich.   
  
  
  
Man kann ziemlich gut erkennen, was auf dem Boden ist.  
  
Thorin runzelt die Stirn.   
  
  
  
„Das sind Zähne.“   
  
Dwalin sieht zu ihm, ein entgeisterter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
„Wofür braucht der bitte Zähne?“ Thorin runzelt die Stirn.   
  
  
  
  
  
„Gott, sind wir blöd!“, entfährt es Bilbo und klatscht sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.   
  
  
  
„Es ist so … oh man.“ Bilbo fährt sich durch die goldenen Locken.   
  
  
  
„Was, Bilbo?“   
  
Bilbo blickt zu Thorin, der ihn verwirrt anblickt. Bilbo seufzt, lässt die Hand fallen und deutet auf den Laptopbildschirm. „Zähne. Bolg hat einen verdammten Zahn als Projektil benutzt.“   
  
  
  
Er blickt in der Runde umher und sieht, wie es allmählich bei jedem Klick macht.   
  
Dwalin schnaubt auf. „Und da behaupte ich, mich mit Waffen auszukennen.“  
  
Bilbo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist auch ein wahnsinnig kluger Schachzug. Kein Wunder, dass die Polizei das Projektil nicht gefunden hat.“  
  
„Wir müssen es Dís erzählen“, krächzt Thorin, der immer noch ungläubig auf den Bildschirm blickt. Bilbo nickt und holt sein Handy raus um Dís anzurufen.   
  
  
  
„Wir sollten davor unseren Verdacht erst von Óin bestätigen lassen“, meint Bofur, „nicht, dass es am Ende doch nicht so ist.“ Er hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ja, der Fall ist unwahrscheinlich. Ist mir klar. Aber wir sollten es trotzdem tun, zur Sicherheit.“   
  
„Und wie wollt ihr das prüfen lassen?“ Dwalin sieht Bofur skeptisch an. „Der Zahn hat Vílis DNA?“   
  
  
  
„Als der Zahn eingedrungen ist,“ beginnt Thorin langsam. „Da ist ein Halswirbel durchgeschossen worden, was heißt, der Zahn ist erstarrt. Dann explodiert.“ Seine Nasenflügel beben ein wenig. „Es war ein absoluter Geniestreich. Die Durchschlagskraft ist auf den Punkt berechnet worden. Ein Teil des Kiefers ist zersprungen, deswegen sieht es so aus, als ob da kein Projektil wäre. Was heißt, man müsste aber den Kiefer auf eine Pulver-Dampf-Reaktion des Zahns feststellen lassen können.“  
  
„Holy Shit.“   
  
„So kann man das jetzt auch nennen.“ Thorin sieht zur Decke auf.   
  
  


 

** Kapitel VIII **

  
** Oder auch **

  
** Ich schwöre euch, sie hat Stimmungsschwankungen :D **

  
** Beta Best  Of Kommentare **

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
Gestern hatten sie nur noch einen Schlachtplan entworfen, Nori seinen Rausch auspennen lassen – er hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, angeblich wollte das Bett ihn ablecken _(Das ist echt schrecklich. Das macht mein Bett auch immer. Mittlerweile kotzt mich das so an.)_  
  
  
Er reißt sich von Bilbos Augen los, die ihn gefangen zu halten scheinen und sieht zu seinem Mund. Es ist … Es ist wirklich verdammt verlockend. Er will Bilbo küssen, sachte. Zart und mit Gefühl. _(Endlich! ENDLICH!! *-*)_  
  
  
  
Bilbo nickt ebenfalls. Ein wenig bescheuert kommt sich Thorin schon dabei vor.   
  
_(ICH finde das aber nicht gut! Die Beiden sind süß zusammen, lass sie doch. Menschenskinder.)_  
  
  
  
Bilbo kann nicht damit aufhören, andauernd verstohlene Blicke zu Thorin zu werfen. Dass der Mann in ihn verliebt sein sollte, es ist schon der Wahnsinn. Ein Gefühl des Glücks breitet sich in Bilbo aus und auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Lächeln. _**( Naaaw, süß. *-*)**_  
  
  
  
„Nope“, antwortet Bilbo enttäuscht. „Leute in ein Weinfass einsperren, Eiszapfen auf die armen Schweine fallen lassen, zu viele Tabletten. Säuren, die einen komplett auflösen können … Oh und mit dem Löffel kann man jemanden auch töten.“ _ (Geil. Sollte ich alles mal ausprobieren. XD _**Dazu gibt’s nen Film auf YT. The slow and painful murderer with a spoon oder so)**   
  
  
  
„Zähne. Bolg hat einen verdammten Zahn als Projektil benutzt.“ _ (Hm, lecker. Mach ich auch ständig.)_  
  
  
  
Was heißt, man müsste aber den Kiefer auf eine Pulver-Dampf-Reaktion des Zahns feststellen lassen können.“ ( _Ach du scheiße. Die sind alle (also du) definitiv viel zu schlau für mich. Warum bin ich so dumm? Hilf mir! .-.)_  
  
„Holy Shit.“ _(Exakt meine Reaktion. XD)_


	9. Chapter 9

**20\. März, 2017**

 

 

Hinterher läuft alles ganz schnell ab. Innerhalb von drei Tagen wurde Bolg verhaftet und vor Gericht gebracht.  
  
Anklage: Mord.  
  
Er wurde einstimmig für schuldig befunden.  
  
Die Beweislast war zu erdrückend.  
  
  
  
Die Videoaufnahme vom Pub.  
  
Die Spuren der Pulver-Dampf-Reaktion.  
  
Das Gewehr, dass bei einer Hausdurchsuchung gefunden wurde.  
  
  
  
Thorin verspürt kein Mitleid mit Bolg, als dieser abgeführt wurde und schreit: „Er wird mich töten.“  
  
Kann ihm doch egal sein.  
  
Víli wurde schließlich auch nicht gefragt, ob er sterben wollte.  
  
  
  
  
  
21\. März, 2017  
  
Bilbo steht in der Küche und braut einen Früchtetee.  
  
Seine Hände zittern ein wenig und er spürt förmlich, wie eine Erkältung sich an ihn heranschleicht. Seine Nase kribbelt auch schon.  
  
„Hatschiii.“  
  
Bilbo seufzt und zieht den Schal ein weniger enger um seinen Hals. Es ist ein grüner Wollschal – Dís hat ihn für ihn gestrickt. Bilbo liebt den Schal aber nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch, weil er so schön weich und flauschig ist.  
  
Und ausgerechnet heute wollte Thorin noch vorbeikommen.  
  
Bilbo zwirbelt seine Nase. So schön Thorins Gesellschaft auch normalerweise ist, er fühlt sich im Moment nicht sonderlich danach. Eigentlich will Bilbo sich nur ins Bett legen, schlafen und sich selbst bemitleiden. Kann durchaus sein, dass seine Stimme sich auch gerade von ihm verabschiedet.  
  
Aber … sollte er Thorin wirklich absagen?  
  
Gestern war der Termin von Bolg gewesen und in den nächsten Tagen würde auch die Beerdigung von Víli stattfinden. Bilbo stöhnt auf. Es fühlt sich so falsch an, dass er sich ausgerechnet jetzt Thorin annäherte, wo doch gerade so viel zu verarbeiten war.  
  
Aber dann wiederrum … sie waren Agents.  
  
Es war immer irgendetwas los.  
  
  
  
Der Tee in seiner Tasse kühlt langsam, aber stetig ab.  
  
  
  
Und dann klingelt es auch schon.  
  
  
  
„Thorin. Hey.“ Bilbo öffnet die Tür und niest erstmal. Schwarze, dichte Augenbrauen wandern nach oben. „Gesundheit.“„Danke“, schnieft Bilbo, tritt dann zur Seite um Thorin hereinzulassen.  
  
Thorins legt eine Hand auf Bilbos Stirn und runzelt die Stirn. „So ganz gesund bist du aber nicht.“  
  
„Ach ne.“ Bilbo rollt die Augen, lehnt sich aber in die Hand zugleich. Sie ist so schön kühl, einfach perfekt.  
  
„Wieso bist du dann auf deinen Beinen, Bilbo Baggins? Anstelle, dass du im Bett liegst und dich ausruhst? Hmm?“  
  
Bilbo sieht Thorin genervt an. „Weil ich sonst hätte extra aufstehen müssen, damit ich dich reinlassen kann?!“  
  
Thorin bricht in Gelächter aus. Bilbo sieht den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig irritiert an. So lustig war sein Kommentar jetzt aber auch nicht gewesen.  
  
„B- Bilbo“, lachte Thorin und wischt sich übers Gesicht, „ich bin ein Agent. Ich kann mir die Tür selbst öffnen.“  
  
Oh.  
  
Stimmt.  
  
Da war ja was.  
  
  
  
Thorin grinst immer noch vor sich hin, während er Bilbo vor sich hinschiebt.  
  
Und zwar ins Bad.  
  
Bilbo dreht sich skeptisch zu dem Größeren um. „Stink ich oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, wieso du mich hierhin gebracht hast?“  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, hier wäre die Küche“, murmelt Thorin und … Nein. Doch. Bilbo entdeckt einen Anflug von Röte auf seinem Gesicht. Ach, wie putzig.  
  
Thorin und putzig. Süß.  
  
„Ich bin nicht putzig. Und schon gar nicht süß.“ Thorin grummelt vor sich hin. Bilbo schmunzelt. „Doch, ein wenig schon.“  
  
Bilbo geht in die Küche, Thorin folgt ihm. „Und was genau wolltest du jetzt in der Küche?“  
  
Thorin grinst ihn an.  
  
Hatte Bilbo eigentlich schon einmal erwähnt, dass es nicht nett von Thorin war, so gut auszusehen und dann auch noch besser, wenn er grinste? Oder lachte? Hatte er das rein zufälligerweise schon einmal erwähnt? Nein? Okay. Dann hatte er das ja jetzt.  
  
„Wir kochen dir jetzt eine Suppe“, verkündet Thorin stolz.  
  
„Thorin?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Werde ich das überleben?“  
  
Thorin ächzt auf. „Okay. Welche Horrorgeschichten hat dir meine liebe Schwester erzählt?“  
  
Bilbo zuckt mit den Achseln. „Wie du mal versucht hast, dich um einen kranken Kíli zu kümmern. Oder Fíli Nudeln hast machen wollen, nur die sind scheinbar matschig geworden.“ Bilbo betrachtet Thorin amüsiert. „Du meintest, du kannst ein wenig kochen. Klingt aber nicht so.“  
  
  
  
Thorin brummt zustimmend. „Ich kann Fertiggerichte warm machen. Oder Salat machen. Ich kann überleben mit meinen Kochskills.“  
  
„Hast du mich etwa angelogen?“„Nein“, erwidert Thorin charmant. „Du hast das falsch aufgegriffen, was ich gesagt habe, da deine Definition von ein bisschen kochen anders ist als meine.“ Er feixt Bilbo wölfisch an. „Wie du siehst, habe ich nicht gelogen.“  
  
„Du Hund.“  
  
„Danke“, entgegnet Thorin amüsiert, betrachtet ihn dann genauer. „Aber du brauchst Essen. Und zwar gutes.“  
  
Thorin befeuchtet seine Unterlippe und denkt nach. Es war jetzt 14 Uhr, Bombur müsste jetzt gerade wieder anfangen.  
„Du legst dich jetzt hin, Bilbo.“ Thorin sieht ihn auffordernd an und schiebt ihn dann wieder vor sich her, dieses Mal ins Wohnzimmer. „Deine Wohnung ist aber auch verwirrend“, murmelt Thorin und schüttelt den Kopf. „Schlafzimmer war eigentlich der Plan gewesen.“  
  
„Am anderen Ende.“  
  
„Genau. Jedenfalls, du legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Ich komm in“ Thorin schielt auf die Uhr, „zwei Stunden wieder. Dann gibt es Essen für uns zwei, in Ordnung?“  
  
„Du gehst?“  
  
Thorin nickt. „In der Zeit werde ich mich um ein paar Sachen für heute Abend erledigen, ist das okay?“  
  
Bilbo hebt eine Hand. „Warte. Ist das ein Date, Thorin?“  
  
„Wenn du willst, dann ja.“  
  
Bilbo nickt enthusiastisch. „Natürlich will ich.“  
  
Thorin lächelt ihn sanft an. „Gut. Dann bis später, Kleiner. Und ruh dich aus!“Noch bevor Bilbo sich über den „Kleiner“ – Kommentar aufregen kann, ist Thorin schon verschwunden.  
  
„Idiot“, murmelt Bilbo weich und begibt sich dann Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thorins Herz klopft wie verrückt, als er die Tür hinter sich schließt.  
  
Oh Gosh.  
  
Er zählt bis drei, langsam und ruhig. Naja, versucht ruhig. Thorin wischt seine Hände an seiner Hose ab – sie sind ein wenig voll mit Schweiß. Okay, also er hatte jetzt ein Date mit Bilbo. Und zwar in 120 Minuten.  
  
Er zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählt Dís´ Nummer.  
  
  
  
„Schwesterchen?“  
  
„Was hast du ausgefressen, Brüderchen?“ Dís klingt viel zu amüsiert für seinen Geschmack.  
  
„Ein Date. Mit Bilbo. In knapp zwei Stunden. Hilfe.“  
  
„Weißt du, ich hätte gedacht, dass man als Agent bei so etwas ´ne coole Socke ist.“  
  
„Dís. Bitte!“  
  
„Okay.“ Sie lacht am anderen Ende der Leitung auf. „Was macht dich denn so nervös, Thorin?“  
  
„Alles. Ich muss Bombur anrufen, ob er nicht schnell irgendwelche Köstlichkeiten herzaubern kann.“  
  
„Dann tu das am besten jetzt gleich. Wir treffen uns bei dir in einer Stunde, bis dahin warst du gründlich duschen.“ Damit legt Dís auf.  
  
  
  
Thorin Bombur angerufen hat und nach Gerichten gefragt hat, die sich für ein Date eigneten, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Dusche. Es war schon praktisch jemanden zu kennen, der ein Sternekoch war. Und außerdem schon seit Jahren der Meinung war, dass Thorin sich endlich mal einen Freund zulegen sollte. Oder eine Freundin. War Bombur egal.  
  
  
  
Knapp zwei Stunden nach seinem Aufbruch bei Bilbo, steht er bereits wieder vor seiner Tür. Dís hatte ihm einen Anzug rausgelegt – betonte seine Muskeln oder sowas, er hatte nicht zugehört, Thorin war damit beschäftigt gewesen seinen Bart zu stutzen.  
  
Zum Glück hat er vorhin bei Bilbo den Türschnapper so eingestellt, dass er einfach die Tür öffnen kann ohne klingeln zu müssen.  
  
Die große Tüte mit Bomburs Köstlichkeiten stellt er vorsichtig auf den Küchentisch ab. Bilbo scheint noch zu schlafen.  
  
Behutsam holt Thorin eine Platte hervor – italienischer Vorspeisenteller, wo alles drauf ist. Von Garnelen bis hin zu Paprikascheiben. Thorin läuft jetzt schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen und –  
  
Sein Handy brummt.  
  
Dwalin.  
  
„Hab soeben erfahren, du hast ein Date mit Baggins. 1, warum erfahre ich das von deiner Schwester und 2, hast du an die Kondome gedacht?“  
  
Arschloch.  
  
„Sag mir bitte, dass Dís ein Video davon gemacht hat als du ein kleines Nervenbündel warst!!!“  
  
Riesen Arschloch.  
  
„Ich deute deine Stille als ein Ja.“  
  
Dummerweise hatte sie das wirklich.  
  
„Viel Spaß mit Baggins ich geh Video schauen mit Dís =D“  
  
Thorin schaltet das Handy aus.  
  
Warum musste er ausgerechnet mit Dwalin befreundet sein? Was hatte er dem Universum angetan?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bilbo sieht schon wesentlich besser aus, findet Thorin als Bilbo in der Küche erscheint. Nicht mehr so blass und kränklich.  
  
„Jetzt fühl ich mich underdressed“, murmelt Bilbo und sieht zu seinem Pulli, den er sich einfach übergeschmissen hat. „Ich mich overdressed.“  
  
  
  
„Soll das dafür sorgen, dass ich mich besser fühle?“  
  
Thorin nickt und lächelt als er Bilbo genauer in Augenschein nimmt. Die Haare sind zerzaust, locken sich munter fröhlich in verschiedene Richtungen und seine Augen sind halb offen.  
  
„Ja.“ Thorin wartet einen Moment, dann: „Fühlst du dich schon besser?“  
  
Bilbo schnaubt amüsiert und nimmt Platz am Tisch.  
  
  
  
Hatte Thorin eigentlich jemals erwähnt, dass er Dates hasst? Diese betretene Stille. Keiner weiß, was er sagen soll. Eigentlich sollten sie beide es wissen. Sie wurden sogar im Dating gelehrt. Aber Wissen aus der Ausbildung hier und jetzt anzuwenden, das … für Thorin erscheint es falsch. So sehr falsch. Es wäre so als ob er in der Agentur wäre und nicht hier, bei Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo piekst in seinen Teller um eine dieser Teigtaschen zu essen. Thorin weiß nicht einmal mehr wie die Dinger heißen. Dabei hat er extra versucht sich die Namen zu merken. Aber dann wäre das Leben ja auch zu einfach gewesen, oder?  
  
  
  
„Schmeckt toll“, lobt Bilbo und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Thorin schluckt trocken. Diese großen, grünen Augen und dieses glänzende, schimmernde blonde Haar, eigentlich schon mehr golden. Das ist gar nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Hast du das etwa selbst gekocht?“ Skepsis hat sich in Bilbos Stimme geschlichen. Nicht, dass Thorin es ihm verdenken kann.  
  
„Nein“, schmunzelt Thorin erleichtert und deutet auf den Speiseteller in der Mitte von dem Tisch. „Bofurs Bruder ist rein zufälligerweise ein Meisterkoch und war so nett etwas zu kochen für den Anlass.“ Er zwinkert Bilbo zu.  
  
„Rein … zufälligerweise. Natürlich“, meint Bilbo sarkastisch und wirft Thorin einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Was hast du gemacht, Thorin?“  
  
„Den Lehrgang und die Prüfung bezahlt“, erwidert Thorin glatt. „War mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an ihn.“ „Sind alle deine Geschenke so gewaltig?“, will Bilbo wissen.  
  
Thorin wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Das würdest du jetzt gerne wissen, hm?“  
  
Bilbo lehnt sich über den Tisch und haut Thorin auf den Arm. „Du Idiot! So was das nicht gemeint!“  
  
„Nicht? Mist.“ Thorin seufzt und legt die Gabel ab. „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: nein. Letztes Jahr hab ich Dwalin Kondome in Rot geschenkt, damit sie zu Oris Haarfarbe passen.“„Hat er sich wenigstens gefreut?“  
  
„Weiß ich nicht. War nicht da, als sie die ausprobiert haben“, antwortet Thorin feixend.  
  
„Wieso habe ich bloß zu einem Date mit einem Teenie zugestimmt?“, stöhnt Bilbo auf und vergräbt seine Hände in den Haaren.  
  
„Ich bin älter als du“, empört sich Thorin, allerdings mit einem Schmunzeln.  
  
Bilbo sabbert innerlich los. Thorin. Schmunzelnd. Einfach nicht nett von Thorins Eltern gewesen, ihn so perfekt zu machen. In seinem Aussehen. Über den Charakter ließ sich ja streiten, aber das Aussehen. Er schluckt trocken.  
  
„Sagt wer?“ Bilbo zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Einer deiner gefälschten Pässe?“  
  
„Meine Eltern.“ Thorin trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich älter bin, Bilbo?“  
  
Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bist vielleicht zwei -, drei Jahre älter, aber nicht mehr.“ Thorin summt nachdenklich und legt seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Ich bin gut sieben Jahre älter, Bilbo. Im Juli feiere ich meinen 41.“ „Ist nicht wahr“, murmelt Bilbo und sieht ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Nie im Leben. Dafür siehst du noch viel zu jung aus.“ „Ich treibe halt regelmäßig Sport“, erwidert Thorin amüsiert.  
  
„Puh.“  
  
„Stören dich die sieben Jahre?“, fragt Thorin mit Stirnrunzeln.  
  
„Nein, nein“, meint Bilbo und winkt ab. „Ich hab nur nicht erwartet, dass du schon so alt bist.“ „Danke?“, erwidert Thorin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
Bilbo zieht eine Grimasse. „Also so sollte das jetzt nicht klingen.“  
  
Thorin sieht den Blonden amüsiert an. Der Abend verspricht doch noch ganz unterhaltsam zu werden. Zu mindestens für ihn. Bilbo könnte sich durchaus noch ein paarmal mehr blamieren und selbst in die Ecke treiben. Damit hat Thorin kein Problem. Er findet das ganz lustig.  
  
  
  
22\. März, 2017  
  
  
  
Thorin gähnt. Ausgiebig.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich mach mich mal auf den Weg.“  
  
„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft jetzt raus? Um diese Uhrzeit?“ Bilbo sieht ihn an als ob er den Verstand verloren hat. „Doch. Ich muss schließlich auch einmal schlafen.“  
  
Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Nur über meine Leiche.“„Und was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach machen?“ Thorin beugt sich zu Bilbo rüber.  
  
„Hier schlafen“, antwortet Bilbo, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt wäre. Für ihn ist es das wahrscheinlich auch. „Bist du dir sicher?“, fragt Thorin und gähnt gleich nochmal. „Nein. Das habe ich dir jetzt einfach nur aus Jux und Tollerei vorgeschlagen“, spöttelt Bilbo sanft und steht auf. Er wirft dem Geschirr einen bösen Blick zu. „Das räum ich morgen auf“, beschließt er dann laut und zerrt Thorin an einer Hand hinter sich her.  
  
„Zum Bett geht’s da lang.“  
  
  
  
Thorin ist warm, stellt Bilbo fest und kuschelt sich noch ein ganz klein wenig mehr an Thorin heran. Er hat ihm ein T-Shirt geliehen – nur aus reiner Höflichkeit – eigentlich wäre es Bilbo lieber gewesen, wenn Thorin dankend abgelehnt hätte. Dann hätte er sich jetzt an nackte Haut und Muskeln kuscheln können.  
  
Stattdessen ist da jetzt eine Schicht Stoff zwischen ihnen.  
  
Das findet Bilbo gar nicht gut.  
  
Thorin schnarcht ein wenig. Es ist einfach unglaublich süß.  
  
Bilbo kneift die Augen zusammen und stöhnt innerlich auf. Wie tief ist er denn gefallen, wenn er es sogar schon süß findet, wenn ein Mann schnarcht? Auch wenn eben dieser Mann einfach nur heiß und schön und sexy war. Und einen dunklen Humor hat. An den Bart darf Bilbo nicht einmal denken.  
  
Antwort: Ganz tief.  
  
Er ist vollkommen und ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung in diesen Mann verschossen. Was hat sich sein Pate bloß dabei gedacht, ihn ins Team von Oakenshield zu stecken?  
  
Bilbo seufzt auf und atmet ein. Seine Erkältung ist besser geworden, das Schlafen am Nachmittag hat wirklich was gebracht. Thorin riecht einfach wunderbar. Okay, ein wenig nach Schweiß schon nach, aber das ist Bilbo egal. Für ihn ist dieser Geruch einfach thorinisch. Und wenn etwas thorinisch ist, dann ist es gut. Zu mindestens für Bilbo.  
  
Allmählich schläft er auch ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es sind zwei Tage vergangen, seitdem Bolg ins Gefängnis verlegt worden ist.  
  
In seinem Kopf ist die ganze Zeit über nur ein Gedanke: Ich werde sterben.  
  
Er hat versagt. Auf ganzer Linie. Vollkommen.  
  
Und Smaug würde das nicht leicht hinnehmen.  
  
Natürlich könnte er verraten, wer Smaug wirklich ist. Aber er würde nicht erhört werden.  
  
Nein.  
  
Sauron würde davor sorgen.  
  
Und niemand würde ihm glauben, wenn er verraten würde, wer Sauron wäre.  
  
Auslachen würde man ihn.  
  
  
  
Es ist in seinem Frühstück. Sein Frühstück würde ihn umbringen.  
  
Bolg spürt, wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlägt. Und langsamer. Es ist soweit.  
  
Dunkelheit legt sich über seine Augen und Bolg ist weg.  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Direktor des Gefängnisses schickt einen Mitleidsbrief an Azog. Sein Sohn sei heute Morgen verschieden. Das Essen ist von einem Wärter vergiftet worden, der kurz darauf geflohen war. Er könne den Leichnam abholen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
23\. März, 2017  
  
  
  
Bolg öffnet langsam seine Augen. Er ist nicht tot. Seine Finger lassen sich noch bewegen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Prinzesschen“, schnurrt eine tiefe Stimme.  
  
  
  
Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünscht sich Bolg Gundabad, Sohn von Azog Gundabad, dass er tot wäre.  
  
„Jetzt sei doch nicht so unhöflich. Sag „Guten Morgen“.“  
  
Smaug lächelt ihn breit an.  


 

 

 

 

** Kapitel IX **

  
  


** Oder  auch **

  
  


** XD **

  
  


** Beta Best  Of Kommentare **

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  
  
Víli wurde schließlich auch nicht gefragt, ob er sterben wollte. _(Genau so soll es sein.)_  
  
  
  
Bilbo seufzt und zieht den Schal ein weniger enger um seinen Hals. Es ist ein grüner Wollschal – Dís hat ihn für ihn gestrickt. Bilbo liebt den Schal aber nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch, weil er so schön weich und flauschig ist. ( _Naw , ist ja süß. *-*)_  
  
„Weil ich sonst hätte extra aufstehen müssen, damit ich dich reinlassen kann?!“ _(Gutes Argument. Definitiv ein sehr gutes Argument! Nimm das, Thorin du Klugscheißer!! XD)_  
Stimmt.  
  
  
Da war ja was. _(Ach Bilbo du kleiner Schussel. XD)_  
  
Thorin und putzig. Süß. _(AAAAW!! Das ist echt goldig. *-* *blödes Grinsen im Gesicht hab*)_  
  
  
„Werde ich das überleben?“ _(Nein, wirst du nicht. Lauf weg, Bilbo, lauf weit weg!)_  
  
  
Thorin brummt zustimmend. „Ich kann Fertiggerichte warm machen. Oder Salat machen. Ich kann überleben mit meinen Kochskills.“ _(Naja, ist doch immer schon mal was. Du musst es immer positiv sehen Bilb_ o. XD)  
  
  
„Danke“, entgegnet Thorin amüsiert, betrachtet ihn dann genauer. „Aber du brauchst Essen. Und zwar gutes.“  ( _Dann steht schon einmal fest, dass du nicht kochen solltest, Thorin! XD)_  
  
„Idiot“, murmelt Bilbo weich und begibt sich dann Richtung Schlafzimmer. _(Ach Bilbo. Das ist voll süß.)_  
  
  
  
Okay, also er hatte jetzt ein Date mit Bilbo. Und zwar in 120 Minuten. _ (Ist ja echt putzig wie aufgeregt Thorin ist. *-*)_  
  
  
  
Und außerdem schon seit Jahren der Meinung war, dass Thorin sich endlich mal einen Freund zulegen sollte. Oder eine Freundin. War Bombur egal. _ (Mir nicht! Seine einzige Liebe ist Bilbo! NUR BILBO!!_  
  
_…_  
  
_Okay, ich wäre auch noch okay._  
  
_ABER SONST NIEMAND!!_  
  
**Nori xD)**  
  
  
  
Arschloch _. (Ja, stimmt schon. Aber ein witziges Arschloch. XD)_  
  
_„Sag mir bitte, dass Dís ein Video davon gemacht hat als du ein kleines Nervenbündel warst!!!“_  
  
Riesen Arschloch. _ (Trotzdem noch ein Lustiges. XD)_  
  
_„Ich deute deine Stille als ein Ja.“_  
  
Dummerweise hatte sie das wirklich. _( Hehe… auf Geschwister kann man sich doch immer verlassen. XD Zumindest müsste Dwalin das jetzt so sehen. XD)_  
  
  
  
„Jetzt fühl ich mich underdressed“, murmelt Bilbo und sieht zu seinem Pulli, den er sich einfach übergeschmissen hat. „Ich mich overdressed.“  
  
_(Dann bleibt doch nur noch die Lösung, dass sie sich beide ausziehen, damit sich keiner schlecht fühlt. So ein Pech aber auch. XD)_  
  
  
  
Thorin schluckt trocken. Diese großen, grünen Augen und dieses glänzende, schimmernde blonde Haar, eigentlich schon mehr golden. Das ist gar nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. _( Beruig dich, Thorin! Atme tieeef ein und aus! Geeenau. Und nochmal! Ja, so ists gut!)_  
  
  
  
„Den Lehrgang und die Prüfung bezahlt“, erwidert Thorin glatt. „War mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an ihn.“ _ (Ja, wenns nur das ist.)_  
  
Thorin wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Das würdest du jetzt gerne wissen, hm?“ _(Oh Gott, Thorin. Der war jetzt wirklich, wirklich niveaulos. XD Aber ich fand ihn trotzdem witzig. XD)_  
  
  
  
„Weiß ich nicht. War nicht da, als sie die ausprobiert haben“, antwortet Thorin feixend.   ( _Haha. XD Sei froh! Dieses Trauma hätte er sein Leben nicht wegbekommen! XD)_  
  
  
  
„Ich treibe halt regelmäßig Sport“, erwidert Thorin amüsiert _. (Welchen Sport?! Thorin?! Bettsport zählt nicht, verstanden?! XD)_  
  
  
  
Dann hätte er sich jetzt an nackte Haut und Muskeln kuscheln können. _(So ein Mist aber auch! Warum hat er ihm das Teil überhaupt angeboten?!)_  
  
  
  
Und einen dunklen Humor hat. An den Bart darf Bilbo nicht einmal denken. _( Bäääärte!!! *-*)_  
  
  
  
Smaug lächelt ihn breit an. _(Oh fuck. Ich glaube das beschreibt die ganze Situation einigermaßen, oder? Also okay. Wirklich oh fuck.)_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich schreiben soll … Ich sitz hier seit um 11 und überlege mir, was ich hier schreiben soll. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin irgendwie … komplett blank. 
> 
> Vielleicht sage ich es einfach mit den Standardfloskeln: 
> 
> „Danke, dass ihr mitgelesen habt.“ 
> 
> Aber das klingt auch hohl … 
> 
> Hm … xD 
> 
> Ihr tollen Menschen da draußen, am Bildschirm! :) Danke fürs Mitlesen, mitfiebern und da sein! Ich hab mich wie ein Wiener Würstchen über die Klicks gefreut und dafür, dass dieser FF Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Wird. Worden ist. 
> 
> Was auch immer :D 
> 
> Teil 2 von TBI kommt (hoffentlich) spätestens im Juni und Halleluljah, ich sag´s euch, da geht’s ab xD Hier ein kleiner Spoiler für euch: 
> 
>  
> 
> „Du hast es doch nur eilig, weil du noch dein Hasischatzi ein Bussi geben willst.“ 
> 
> Bilbo schnappt empört nach Luft. „Das ist doch nicht wahr! Außerdem ist es nicht mein Hasischatzi!“ 
> 
> (…) 
> 
> Das ganze Haus bebt und erschüttert. 
> 
> Bilbo greift das Messer fester und taucht unter den Tisch. Thorin ist gleich neben ihn und kurz darauf sind auch die anderen Gäste unter dem Tisch. Es bebt noch ein wenig und ein paar Teller, sowie Tassen fallen vom Tisch. 
> 
> (…)
> 
> „Was willst du Pisser?“ 
> 
> Thorin schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Sei nett, sonst sag ich´s Mutti.“ 
> 
> „Hältst du dich für ganz ´ne tolle Nummer, was?“
> 
>  
> 
> Nun ja xD Wer neugierig geworden ist … Bald! Sehr bald :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Ansonsten würde ich mich wie jeder auch über eine letzte Review freuen, Sternchen oder … Essen. Essen geht immer :P 
> 
> Damit verabschiede ich mich ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> LG :D 
> 
> Cheers, Sesil :P

**Author's Note:**

> Das war´s für diese Woche!   
> >>Heute ist Sonntag, du Hirni<<  
> Ach... stimmt D: Da waaaar ja was xD   
> Wann sind denn euch Updates am liebsten? *neugierig*  
> >>Übrigens ... wenn einer von euch das Silmarillion gelesen haben sollte (heißt doch so, oder? D:) bitte nichts sagen, wenn euch was aufgefallen ist xD Zu mindestens nicht in den Reviews xD<<  
> Das hab ich glatt vergessen xD
> 
> Jedenfalls 
> 
> Cheers, Sesil :P


End file.
